A prometida do rei
by Vindalf Dvergar
Summary: Bilbo Baggins volta a Erebor, desta vez conduzindo sua prima para se casar com o seu amigo Thorin, rei sob a montanha, e junto vai a prima que ele adotou pouco depois de voltar da viagem à Montanha Solitária.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Um imenso barulho soou dentro da cozinha de Bilbo Baggins. Foi um som tão alto que provavelmente poderia ser ouvido no vizinho mais próximo, a família Gamgee.

Verbena se virou para localizar a fonte do ruído: era um daqueles enormes corvos com mensagens para seu tio Bilbo. Ela já estava até acostumada com aves voando em Bag End. Era um diálogo intenso: vários deles iam e vinham praticamente todos os dias.

Depoos que eles entregavam suas mensagens, Verbena lhes dava água e petiscos. Pelo que seu tio dizia, os pobres pássaros voavam quase metade do mundo.

— Aqui está, Sr. Corvo. — Bena (como gostava de ser chamada) pôs uma terrina com água para deixar a ave beber. — Espero que goste. Pode descansar depois na caixa de correio, se quiser.

— Eu agradeço, pequeno hobbit — ele crocitou.

— Meu tio diz que sua raça é muito inteligente. Posso ver que ele não exagerou.

— Preciso esperar pela resposta de seu tio. Melhor aproveitar para descansar. Ele vai demorar?

Bena disse:

— Não sei. Ele está com Fortinbras Took, o novo Thain. Seu rei está negociando com ele.

— Rei Thorin não é meu rei — redarguiu o corvo, afofando as penas majestosamente. — Ele é o rei sob a montanha, o rei anão de Erebor.

A garota hobbit disse animadamente:

— Oh, eu sei tudo sobre ele! Meu tio Bilbo o ajudou a reconquistar sua montanha, e eles são bons amigos. Ele me contou muitas histórias sobre o rei.

— Minha espécie serve à Família Real de Erebor há muitos séculos.

— Puxa...

A porta se abriu e o tio de Verbena entrou. Olhou os dois e saudou:

— Olá, Bena. Oh, Sr. Corvo, que bom estar aqui.

Verbena explicou:

— Estávamos conversando, relaxando...

O corvo soou sarcástico ao dizer:

— _Eu_ tentava relaxar...

Bilbo disse:

— Bem, está com sorte. Tenho uma resposta para Erebor.

— Muito bem — A ave estufou o peito. — Dê-me a resposta.

O hobbit respondeu:

— Diga ao Rei Thorin que partiremos daqui a três semanas com uma caravana de mineiros das Montanhas Azuis.

— Entendido. — O corvo abaixou a cabeça, curvando-se. — Agradeço pelos petiscos e a hospitalidade, hobbits. Adeus.

Verbena desejou:

— Tenha uma viagem segura de volta para a montanha.

O corvo saiu pela janela, e a garota acompanhou seu voo pelos campos do Shire, suspirando:

— Oh, ele verá tantas coisas diferentes!... Gostaria de também poder vê-las.

Ela se virou e viu seu tio torcendo o nariz. Ele só fazia isso quando estava preocupado. Por isso ela quis saber:

— Tio, tem alguma coisa errada?

Ele deu um sorriso sem convicção e convidou:

— Vamos terminar de fazer o jantar, criança. Depois conversaremos.

Verbena fez como pedido, mas seu peito estava apertado. Ela não gostava de ver Tio Bilbo assim tão preocupado.

Ele só se abriu depois do jantar:

— Verbena, quando eu a adotei depois que sua tia morreu, prometi criar você como se fosse minha própria filha. Eu a amo muito, e você precisa saber que eu só quero o melhor para você. Você sabe disso, não sabe? Eu só quero o melhor para a minha garotinha.

A garota tinha os olhos arregalados e disse:

— Tio, está me assustando…

— Não precisa se assustar. Você tem visto que ultimamente muitos corvos da Montanha Solitária têm nos visitado. Parece que meu velho amigo, Rei Thorin, quer garantir uma nova rota de comércio com o Shire, agora que as estradas não oferecem mais perigo de salteadores. Ele quer comprar comida, grãos e carne, em troca de ouro, joias e outras riquezas que Erebor tem a oferecer. Ele é um rei poderoso, e o Thain acredita que o Shire pode se beneficiar muito com esta aliança.

— Isso é ótimo! — exclamou Bena. — Então teremos anões passando por aqui?

Bilbo respondeu:

— Certamente que sim. Mas primeiro Thorin quer reforçar o acordo com uma aliança duradoura. Então o Thain pediu minha ajuda para – er, formar esse pacto com Erebor. — Ele desviou os olhos e sua voz quebrou. — Thorin pretende forjar esse pacto com um casamento, e o Thain me pediu para ajudá-lo a encontrar uma noiva perfeita.

Verbena arregalou os olhos, e ela sentiu o sangue fugir de seu rosto.

— Tio Bilbo... O que está tentando dizer?

— Thorin quer uma esposa do Shire, e eu sugeri sua prima Lobélia para o cargo. Desculpe-me por ter tomado a decisão sem nem perguntar se você queria se candidatar.

Verbena tinha sentimentos contraditórios. Não ter sido sequer consultada magoava, mas ela sabia que seu tio só pensava no melhor para ela. Além disso, Lobélia era mesmo a melhor opção: ela era muito mais feminina e provavelmente sabia tudo sobre política e realeza, de qualquer forma. Verbena ainda era uma moleca: gostava de pegar um livro e lê-lo no alto de uma árvore, suas pernas balançando no ar, longe dos priminhos pestinhas.

— Está brava comigo, Bena? — Bilbo parecia envergonhado. — Perdoe-me, criança, mas você ainda não passou pela maioridade, e além disso eu não achei que você fosse se casar por qualquer outra razão que não por amor.

Ela riu alto e comentou:

— Oh, tio, o senhor é um romântico. Claro que não estou brava. Aposto que Lobélia está exultante.

— Oh, sim, ela está. Os pais dela ficaram preocupados, mas sabe como Lobélia é quando quer uma coisa. Além disso, ela é maior de idade e eles não podem detê-la. Ela está se preparando para a viagem.

— Ela vai partir em breve?

— Saímos em três semanas.

Bena sentiu uma dor no coração. Bilbo ia também?

— Você vai com ela?

— _Nós_ vamos ela. Bena, você quer ir até Erebor, não? Você sempre disse que queria ir numa aventura.

A moça ficou chocada.

— Eu...? Ir até Erebor? É claro que eu quero! — Ela se lançou para abraçar Bilbo com força. — Obrigada, obrigada, Tio Bilbo!

Pela primeira vez, o hobbit sorriu, aliviado, e informou:

— Uma caravana de anões de Ered Luin está indo para Erebor em três semanas, e eles vão nos levar com eles. Se tudo der certo, devemos chegar lá no começo do inverno, portanto é melhor levar roupas de frio. Eu lembro que era bem gelado por lá.

Os olhos castanhos de Verbena pareciam brilhar de pura alegria.

— Pode me mostrar em seu mapa, tio, por favor?

— É claro, querida. Vamos arrumar a cozinha e depois vamos ver todos os mapas.

As semanas seguintes passaram bem rápido, com todas as preparações para a viagem. Lobélia fez Bena comprar roupas novas, "para que a futura rainha não fosse vista em companhia de maltrapilhos". Bilbo também recomendou casacos novos e reforçados, pois os invernos eram bem frios no Norte.

A caravana de Ered Luin partiu com o trio de hobbits no fim do verão. Como provas de boa vontade do Shire, eles também levaram pôneis com uma grande carga de queijo, mel, grãos, a melhor farinha e todo o tipo de comida. Desta vez Bilbo tomou precauções antes de partir para sua aventura: ele pediu que seu bom amigo Hamfast Gamgee cuidasse de Bag End durante sua ausência e não deixasse nenhum de seus parentes entrar na casa.

Embora as moças ficassem num vagão coberto da caravana, Bena ficava muito tempo fora dela, conversando com os anões, seus olhos curiosos olhando a paisagem. Lobélia costumava ralhar com ela:

— Venha para dentro, Bena. Por que você se mistura com essa gentinha?

Bena explicou:

— Mas, prima, eles são tão gentis por nos levarem com eles. Imagine como seria se tivéssemos que viajar sozinhos. Olha que perigo.

— Eu sei, mas...— Ela abaixou a voz. — Eles são _mineradores_. Não parecem ser respeitáveis.

Verbena lembrou à prima:

— Eles só são gente simples, e você vai ser a rainha deste povo; deveria tentar conhecê-los melhor. Além disso, meu tio me disse que mineração é uma atividade bem respeitada entre anões. Eles extraem as riquezas da terra, lembra? São eles que cavam o ouro e as joias das quais você tanto gosta.

Lobélia prometeu, arrogante:

— Quando eu me tornar rainha, deixarei o rei meu marido lidar com eles.

— Eles serão seu povo, Lobélia — repetiu Verbena. — Deveria ao menos tentar falar com eles.

Ela gemeu baixinho, antes de dizer, com relutância:

— Talvez mais tarde.

Mas esse "mais tarde" nunca chegava.

Durante a maior parte da viagem, Lobélia tentou falar com Verbena sobre a vida na corte e como se comportar perto da realeza. Se Bena alguma vez teve dúvidas de que Lobélia era talhada para o serviço, elas se desfizeram totalmente. Mas ainda havia muitas perguntas sobre os costumes dos anões, e elas não tinham meios de obter respostas, pois os anões da caravana não eram muito de se abrir. Elas certamente saberiam as respostas quando chegassem a Erebor.

Contudo, outras raças não faziam tanto mistério de seus costumes, e Verbena ficou encantada (embora um pouco assustada) com a raça dos homens. Eles eram tão altos! A presença de hobbits numa caravana de anões atraiu alguma curiosidade, e Bilbo disse apenas que eles estavam lhes dando uma carona até o Norte, onde eles tinham amigos.

Se por um lado os anões não eram amigáveis ou abertos como Verbena gostaria, por outro eles provaram ser muito protetores. Isso ficou claro quando o grupo entrou na antiga floresta de Greenwood, domínio dos elfos. Bilbo fez as negociações para que eles atravessassem o território do Rei Thranduil. Os anões recomendaram firmemente que as moças permanecessem dentro do vagão e não deixassem os elfos as virem. "Não se pode confiar num elfo!", disseram.

A despeito das recomendações, Verbena espiou os arredores por entre as lonas do vagão coberto. Naquela única espiadela, a moça ficou maravilhada. Pois elfos eram graciosos, esguios, esbeltos, belos e muito, muito diferentes das outras raças que ela conhecera até ali. Um dos elfos, um rapaz louro alto de olhos cinza que conversava com Bilbo, olhou direto para ela, curioso. Bena sorriu para ele, porque o jovem era muito bonito e fascinante para ela. Bilbo percebeu a interação e acenou para ela. Mas tudo durou pouco, porque Lobélia fechou a lona, brigando:

— O que pensa que está fazendo?!

Verbena respondeu:

— Só dei uma olhadinha, não foi nada sério. Eu nunca tinha visto um elfo antes! Eles são muito bonitos.

— Nossos anfitriões dizem que não podemos confiar neles. Quem diz que eles não poderiam capturar donzelas e escravizá-las?

— Tio Bilbo já teve negócios com elfos antes, e disse que eles estão do lado de tudo que é bom e decente.

Lobélia insistiu:

— Ainda assim, você deveria ser mais respeitável.

Verbena decidiu que não valia a pena discutir com a prima. Então, ela deixou aquilo passar, mas não desistiu de observar as maravilhas de sua jornada, por mais que Lobélia pedisse.

A verdade era que, depois dos elfos, eles passaram por mais duas cidades dos homens, mas não havia nada assim tão notável nelas — e isso mesmo depois que o rei de Valle em pessoa, chamado Bard, recebeu-os em audiência especial, pois ele era amigo do Tio Bilbo. Vinte anos parecia uma eternidade para Verbena, pois esse era o tempo em que ela estava com seu tio, desde que a Tia Ruth morrera. Mas parecia que esse tempo era menor para pessoas mais velhas, pensou ela, impressionada com a calorosa recepção que seu tio teve do Rei de Valle.

E então, finalmente, eles chegaram a Erebor.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

A montanha era gigantesca. Essa foi a primeira palavra que veio à mente de Bena quando ela se viu cara a cara com a Montanha Solitária. Já estava frio, porque a noite estava chegando naquela época invernal. Ela deveria ter posto calças mais quentes, pensou quando desceu da carroça.

Eles já estavam dentro da montanha, e havia um grande movimento de pessoas abraçando os parentes recém-chegados na caravana, e alguns deles davam fortes batidas nas testas uns dos outros, aliás, de maneira muito enfática. Bena tremeu ao ver aquilo, mas seu tio disse que era uma maneira anã tradicional para parentes e entes queridos.

Bena olhou em volta, e Erebor lhe pareceu ainda mais bonito do que ela imaginara. Não um buraco escuro dentro da montanha, mas um lugar cheio de luz e vida, com escadas que se cruzavam em um ambiente de puro granito verde. Era uma mistura estranha e harmônica de opulência e discrição. Lobélia estava abismada ao se dar conta de quantos lampiões eram feitos de cristal puro, transparente, fazendo todo o ambiente resplandecer.

Então uma voz se ergueu:

— Bilbo!

Tio Bilbo respondeu:

— Balin! Aqui!

Bilbo se dirigiu a um anão de barba branca bipartida abaixo da cintura, cujo sorriso era amplo e caloroso. O anão abriu os braços, saudando:

— Mestre Baggins, bem-vindo to Erebor.

Eles se abraçaram calorosamente. O anão disse:

— Espero que tenham ido bem de viagem.

Bilbo respondeu:

— Muito bem, meu amigo. Balin, deixe-me apresentar minhas primas Lobélia — ela fez uma mesura — e Verbena.

O velho anão curvou-se para as duas moças.

— Estou a seu serviço, senhoras. O Rei Thorin estaria aqui para lhe dar as boas-vindas em pessoa, mas ele foi irrevogavelmente detido numa emergência. Ele me pediu que desse suas mais profundas desculpas.

Bilbo disse, amistosamente:

— Bem, eu estou ansioso para rever meu amigo.

Balin sorriu e disse, animadamente:

— É uma pena que tenham perdido a comemoração do Dia de Durin há duas semanas – foi uma grande festividade! É quando celebramos também a volta de nosso povo à montanha. Mas eu suponho que agora prefiram descansar depois de viagem tão longa. Deixem-me mostrar seus aposentos. — Ele gesticulou para dois guardas virem até eles. — Fratir, Vatir, por favor ajudem nossos convidados com suas bagagens.

Os dois anões pegaram seus pertences (mais da metade dos quais pertenciam a Lobélia) e eles subiram as escadas até os aposentos. Na verdade, era um conjunto de três quartos, todos conectados por uma sala comum. Parecia bem confortável, aconchegante devido às lareiras acesas, e nada extravagante, apesar das finas sedas nas camas. Balin sorriu para eles de maneira diplomática:

— Espero que tudo esteja a seu agrado.

Lobélia garantiu:

— É maravilhoso, Lord Balin, obrigada.

Ele disse:

— Agora vou deixar que se refaçam e mandar refeições para vocês. Amanhã alguém virá buscá-los para o desjejum com Lady Dís e os príncipes. O rei planeja dar uma recepção formal à sua prometida amanhã.

Bilbo disse:

— Estou ansioso para rever toda a companhia, Balin.

— Oh, juntaremos os 13 de Erebor especialmente para você, Mestre Baggins. Agora descansem bem. Se precisarem de alguma coisa, é só solicitar.

— Obrigado.

Balin saiu, e assim que a porta bateu, Verbena notou que seu tio estava torcendo o nariz. — Tio, tem algo errado?

— É o que estou me perguntando — disse ele. — Não posso deixar de imaginar o que seria tão importante para impedir Thorin de receber sua futura esposa.

Verbena tentou abrir a boca para minimizar as preocupações do tio, mas Lobélia aproveitou para dizer, visivelmente aborrecida:

— Era o que eu também imaginava! Ele deveria ter vindo nos saudar!

— Tio Bilbo sempre disse que o rei era um bom homem, e coloca as necessidades de seu povo acima das dele — lembrou Verbena. — Talez ele esteja ocupado com coisas importantes, coisas de rei.

Bilbo disse:

— Vamos saber disso amanhã, quando o encontrarmos. Agora peguem suas coisas e vamos desfazer as malas.

Lobélia pediu:

— Bena, venha me ajudar.

As moças foram para o quarto de Lobélia, e Verbena pôs-se a ajudar a prima. A mais nova indagou:

— Então, o que achou de seu novo lar?

Lobélia repetiu:

— Novo lar?

Bena explicou:

— Ora, se você vai ser a rainha, você vai viver aqui, não é? Este é o seu novo lar.

Lobélia deu de ombros:

— Não sei. Meio escuro, acho.

— Bom, é uma montanha, o que espera? Mas eu acho que é fantástico. As lamparinas enchem as salas de luz dourada. É como uma suavidade em toda essa rocha dura.

— Você é mesmo louca por uma poesia — brincou Lobélia. — Anões não são poetas. — Ela observou Bena retirar um traje ricamente bordado. — Tome cuidado com esse vestido. Tia Mirabella teve muito trabalho para bordar as mangas.

Com desdém, Bena respondeu:

— Eu estou tomando cuidado. E também tenho certeza de que os anões têm ao menos um poeta.

Lobélia mudou de assunto, perguntando baixinho:

— Bena? Você viu como Lord Balin é velho?

A garota respondeu:

— É difícil deixar de ver todo aquele cabelo branco.

— Você acha que o Rei Thorin é tão velho quanto Balin? Velho como enrugado, desdentado, surdo e que usa uma bengala para andar? Ele tem mais de 200 anos! Eu não quero me casar com um velho gagá!

Verbena deu de ombros e lembrou:

— Meu tio disse que os anões envelhecem de modo diferente, e que aos 200 anos o rei não é muito velho. Apesar disso, eu acho difícil acreditar que ele não tenha ao menos uns cabelos brancos. Mas isso não quer dizer que ele seja surdo ou desdentado, prima.

— Oh, puxa — Lobélia suspirou, desanimada. — Mas o que importa? O casamento é apenas uma aliança política.

Bena tentou animá-la:

— Tio Bilbo disse que ele é um bom homem. Talvez, com o tempo, você pode gostar dele.

— Acha mesmo?

— É claro! E quem sabe você até possa amá-lo um dia.

— Você é tão romântica, Bena.

— Eu só quero que você seja feliz, prima. Se o rei for mesmo um bom homem, eu tenho certeza de que vocês dois serão bons amigos. Eu gostaria que meu marido fosse um amigo, um companheiro.

Lobélia deu uma risada.

— Realmente, acho que você não nunca se casará por outra razão que não amor.

— E achou certo, minha prima. A vida é curta demais para se contentar com menos.

— A menos que eu seja rainha. Aí vai valer a pena.

— Espero que sim. Bem, estou cansada. Boa noite, Lobélia.

— Boa noite, Bena.


	2. Chapter 2

No dia seguinte, Bilbo e as moças estavam de pé e prontas quando foram levados aos aposentos de Lady Dís para o desjejum. Na mente de Verbena, parecia ser uma situação feminina: a irmã do rei provavelmente era uma matrona cujos modos delicados decididamente iriam desaprovar a atitude despreocupada de Bena e encantar-se com o senso de propriedade e etiqueta de Lobélia.

Ela ficou surpresa quando eles entraram num quarto aconchegante, aos gritos de "Bilbo!" e "Mestre Boggins!", e dois jovens anões quase sufocaram seu tio em abraços apertados.

— Estamos tão felizes por vê-lo!

— Você não mudou nada! Hobbits não envelhecem como humanos? Você deveria parecer um velho decrépito!

Bilbo respondeu, sorrindo:

— Eu também estou muito feliz em vê-los, rapazes. Agora comportem-se pois vou apresentá-los à minha linda sobrinha Lobélia, a prometida de Thorin, e também à mocinha que é meu orgulho e alegria, Verbena. Meninas, estes são os príncipes de Erebor: Fíli, o príncipe herdeiro, e seu irmão Kíli.

— A seu serviço! — Ambos se curvaram longamente, e as moças fizeram mesuras.

Fíli, o alourado, com tranças nos longos bigodes, disse:

— E deixe-nos mostrar o rochedo que mantém a família Durin unida: nossa mãe, Dís.

Lady Dís era uma mulher muito bonita cuja idade era difícil de adivinhar. Ela tinha olhos azuis penetrantes, cabelos muito pretos e roupas simples, mas elegantes. As duas hobbits fizeram uma mesura, e Bilbo se curvou.

— Então este é o famoso Mestre Baggins, de quem meus filhos e meu irmão vivem falando — ela disse, de maneira amistosa. — Bem-vindo a Erebor.

— Bilbo Baggins, a seu serviço, milady. Essas são minhas primas Lobélia e Verbena.

A senhora olhou as moças com um sorriso e comentou:

— Elas são tão adoráveis. Meu irmão tem sorte de se casar com tanta formosura.

Verbena olhou para Lobélia, cujas faces rosadas estavam carmim, e concordou com a senhora: sua prima era mesmo adorável e linda. Com um cabelo louro opaco e olhos castanhos, Verbena era de uma beleza comum. Nenhum rei jamais olharia para ela.

Eles se sentaram, Bilbo entre Lobélia e Verbena, que ficou ao lado do príncipe Kíli. Seu irmão Fíli ficou ao lado da mãe. A dama disse:

— Peço desculpas pela ausência de meu irmão. Ele precisou se ocupar de negócios de estado antes do amanhecer.

Bilbo assegurou:

— Entendo bem. Ele já exerce a função há quase 20 anos. E esse lugar está incrível!

Kíli lembrou:

— Na última vez que viu Erebor, ainda sofríamos a destruição de Smaug.

— E fui a Valle também — completou Bilbo. — Toda a região parece prosperar.

Fíli concordou:

— Muita coisa mudou desde que voltou ao Shire, Mestre Baggins.

— E só para melhor, meu querido rapaz — disse Bilbo. — Estou tão feliz de estar aqui novamente.

Lady Dís virou-se para Lobélia:

— E você, minha querida, o que achou de Erebor?

— Muito bonito, madame. Mas eu adoraria conhecer mais.

A dama assegurou:

— Ficarei encantada em levá-la a uma visita por Erebor, uma reunião de senhoras incluindo uma ida ao mercado, é claro.

Bena logo ficou animada em ver o que a montanha tinha a oferecer, e Lobélia respondeu polidamente:

— Muito gentil de sua parte, milady.

— Oh, é o mínimo que posso fazer, considerando que era meu irmão quem deveria lhe mostrar a montanha, o grande trapalhão.

Kíli indagou à mãe — e Bena podia jurar que nunca vira olhinhos mais convincentes:

— Podemos ir também, Mãe?

— É claro, querido — respondeu ela, em tons adocicados. — Quer dizer, claro, desde que Dwalin libere vocês dois dos treinos de combate.

Bena arregalou os olhos.

— Vocês têm que praticar combate? Mas titio disse que vocês lutaram contra três trolls da montanha!...

— Um bom guerreiro sempre se mantém em forma, Srta. Baggins — disse Fíli, o louro. — Mesmo guerreiros experientes, como meu tio.

Lobélia parecia impressionada:

— O rei também treina combate?

Lady Dís confirmou:

— Meu irmão e eu praticamos todos os dias antes do desjejum. Serão bem-vindos para se juntar a nós, mesmo que apenas para observar.

Bilbo respondeu:

— Posso dar uma passada, obrigado. Vocês dois também vão treinar?

Dís riu baixinho:

—Eses dois? Para praticar cedo assim, seria preciso uma emergência e tanto.

O comentário fez os dois jovens anões ficarem vermelhos. Bena suprimiu um risinho antes de indagar:

— Faz parte de sua cultura? Combate? Ou isso é uma exigência porque são da realeza?

Lady Dís encarou Verbena com um interesse renovado, e respondeu:

— Tem uma boa percepção. Na verdade, você está correta nas duas questões. É parte de nossa cultura, e como realeza, devemos honrar as tradições anãs. Como chegou a essa conclusão?

Bena enrubesceu e respondeu:

— Eu observei tantas pessoas de seu povo portando armas, e fiquei imaginando o motivo, já que vocês não poderiam esperar ser atacados dentro de sua própria montanha.

Dís ergueu uma sobrancelha e observou:

— Muito esperta, mocinha. Faz justiça à reputação de seu tio.

Bena ficou toda orgulhosa por ter sido considerada digna do tio.

Após a refeição, Lady Dís e as moças foram aos mercados de Erebor, famosos por suas belezas e riquezas. Como os príncipes estavam no treino, Verbena não tinha muito com quem conversar, pois roupas e badulaques não eram de seu interesse. Contudo, ela estava ansiosa por conhecer tudo da montanha. Assim, quando a oportunidade se fez, ela e o tio Bilbo escaparam da visita direto para a biblioteca do reino.

Lá eles encontraram Ori, o escriba, que também havia sido da companhia, e era velho amigo de Bilbo. Bena ouviu enquanto seu tio e o doce anão trocaram recordações de sua jornada cheia de aventuras. Após algum tempo, Bena estava entretida com um livro e pediu desculpas para lê-lo em outro lugar.

Bena tinha toda intenção de voltar a seus aposentos, mas seus olhos capturaram uma porta aberta e luz saía dela. Era luz natural, a primeira luz verdadeira que ela via dentro da montanha. A porta tinha um aviso numa língua que Bena não conhecia. Assim, ela entrou porta adentro, encontrando escadas que subiam. Ela as seguiu, sempre se guiando pela luz.

Um longo lance de escadas depois e ela se viu nas muralhas de Erebor, encarando todo o vale do topo de uma das reentrâncias da montanha. Por um momento, Bena deixou-se tomar pela brisa gelada e a magnífica vista da cidade de Valle e do Rio Corrente.

Era uma paisagem muito bonita, e perigosa, pois que Bena estava a apenas um passo de uma queda de centenas de metros de altura. Ela até se esqueceu do livro que carregava, em transe com o cenário magnífico, completo com o sol pálido de inverno. Ela estava tão absorta na beleza a seus pés que não ouviu a aproximação do anão. Quando a sua voz profunda soou, Bena quase teve um ataque.

— Quem é você? — disse ele. — O que faz aqui?

Ela se virou para olhar um anão alto, e muito impressionante, vestido em trajes oficiais, e tremendo, ela respondeu, curvando-se:

— Sinto muito, Mestre Anão. Meu nome é Bena, apelido de Verbena.

Ríspido, ele disse:

— Posso ver que é uma hobbit. É a prima do Mestre Baggins? A prometida do rei?

— Embora eu chame Bilbo de tio, sou de fato sua prima — disse ela. — Mas a prometida do rei é minha prima Lobélia. Eu não tenho chance contra ela.

Ele a encarou, cenho franzido, e quis saber:

— Por que não? Parece bonita, eu acho.

— Não sou muito de política e essas coisas. Além disso, Lobélia é uma dama perfeita, com modos melhores que os meus, e ela está bem ansiosa para ser rainha, ao contrário de mim.

O anão armou um sorriso irônico:

— Eu poderia jurar que ser rainha é o sonho de qualquer mulher. Mesmo senhoritas da raça dos hobbits.

Bena deu de ombros, respondendo, sorrindo:

— Tio Bilbo sempre diz que eu não sou uma garota hobbit comum. E é preciso também considerar o rei.

— O que tem o rei? Vê algum defeito nele?

Bena ficou horrorizada de ter ofendido o rei do homem, mesmo sem intenção, e apressou-se em explicar:

— Oh, Por favor, Mestre Anão, eu não quis desrespeitar seu rei, de maneira nenhuma. Meu tio o admira muito, e tem muito orgulho em ser chamado de amigo por Sua Majestade. Apenas quis dizer que eu gostaria de levar os sentimentos do rei em consideração. Num casamento político, essas coisas jamais são consideradas. Meu tio diz que o rei já fez tanto por seu povo, e não é justo que ele se case por outra razão do que por amor.

O anão comentou, pesadamente:

— Bom, este é preço da coroa.

— E eu ainda digo que não é justo. Viu só? Eu nada sei sobre política. Sei que reis não são pessoas comuns, mas eles também devem ter direito a alguma felicidade, não acha? Além disso, o Rei Thorin é considerado um grande herói – fez tantos sacrifícios por seu povo. Acho que ele merece ser feliz.

O homem a encarou por alguns segundos, tantos que deixou Bena desconfortável. Ela estava a ponto de fazer um comentário quando ele observou rispidamente:

— Vejo que está com um livro, então deduzo que possa ler. Não viu o aviso?

— Não sei ler sua língua, senhor. Se eu entrei em algum lugar proibido, eu me desculpo e vou embora. Mas é uma pena, porque sentirei falta desta vista linda. O que está escrito no aviso?

— "Apenas pessoas autorizadas." Mas posso arranjar uma permissão para você, se quiser.

— Oh, por favor, eu não quero que fique encrencado com o rei.

Ele trocou toda sua rispidez por curiosidade e quis saber:

— Por que diz isso?

— Bem, já que está usando as cores do rei e uma armadura, deduzo que seja um dos guardas reais. E o rei pode ser bem temperamental, pelo que disse o Tio Bilbo. — Os olhos dela se arregalaram quando ela se deu conta do que disse. — Oh, por favor, não diga a meu tio que eu disse isso. Nem ao rei, por favor, senhor!

Pela primeira vez, o homem sorriu para ela, garantindo:

— Está bem. O rei não ouvirá uma palavra de mim.

— Obrigada. Então, como eu dizia, se o senhor fizer tal pedido a meu favor quando Sua Majestade estiver de mau humor, pode ficar encrencado e isso seria minha culpa! Eu não quero isso.

Mais uma vez, o anão a encarou de maneira deliberada, e Bena observou seus olhos azuis muito profundos. Embora o homem tivesse um nariz grande, não parecia com nenhum dos anões que ela conhecia até agora. Mas, aquilo só provava a Bena que havia diversidade em todas as raças.

— Eu não ficarei encrencado — garantiu ele. — Mas eu suspeito que você possa já estar em apuros, Srta. Bena. Pelo que sei, haverá um banquete com o rei esta noite. Seu tio não vai sentir sua falta?

— Ai minha Senhora Yavanna! — Ela arregalou os olhos e levou as mãos às faces. — Tem razão, Sr. Guarda: tio Bilbo ficará bravo se eu atrasá-los! É melhor eu ir! Adeus, Sr. Guarda, e obrigada! Espero vê-lo de novo quando eu conhecer o rei!

— Não! Espere!

Ele parecia querer falar mais alguma coisa, mas Verbena correu para fora da sacada, preocupada que seu tio ficasse nervoso com sua ausência. Levou algum tempo até ela se dar conta de três coisas: ela deixara o guarda falando sozinho, ela tinha sido grosseira em fazer isso, e ele tinha sido amável com ela, embora um pouco mal-humorado. "Faz sentindo: um guarda mal-humorado para um rei mal-humorado", pensou ela, com um sorriso.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

Como Bena temia, seu tio Bilbo estava muito nervoso.

— Onde é que você estava?!

Ela explicou:

— Só fui explorar a montanha, tio. Desculpe.

Lobélia indagou, furiosa:

— Você se esqueceu que fomos convidados a um banquete com o rei hoje à noite? Você perdeu os príncipes: eles se encontraram conosco depois!

— Não me esqueci, mas fiquei distraída. Conheci um dos guardas reais, um homem bem simpático — disse Bena. — Ele foi muito atencioso.

A prima queria saber:

— Ele falou alguma coisa sobre Sua Majestade? Oh, estou ansiosa para conhecer meu marido!

Tio Bilbo lembrou:

— _Futuro_ marido. E você ainda pode recusar a corte.

— Por que eu faria isso? Espero que seja uma corte curta, porque mal posso esperar para ser rainha!

— Para isso acontecer, primeiras impressões são importantes — insistiu Tio Bilbo. — Quero vocês duas impecáveis esta noite. Não podemos desapontar a família real ou o Rei Thorin.

Lobélia brincou:

— Se os anões lançarem uma moda de moças hobbits, depois que o rei deles se casar comigo, talvez possamos arranjar você com um dos príncipes, prima querida. Eles parecem bem apanhados… para anões, eu acho.

— E deixar Titio sozinho em Bag End? — Bena sorriu. — Eu não ia querer fazer isso.

Bilbo disse:

— Ora, não deixe seu velho tio ficar no caminho de sua felicidade, querida Bena. Só quero que seja feliz, seja com Fíli, Kíli ou qualquer rapaz, de Erebor ou do Shire.

— Mas eu estou feliz, tio — garantiu ela. — Essa viagem tem sido maravilhosa, e temos vivido tantas aventuras!

Lobélia arrematou:

— Bem, é melhor não termos aventuras demais antes que eu tenha uma chance de conhecer meu future marido. Agora se apresse, Verbena: não podemos dar má impressão à família real.

Não havia motivo de apreensão, garantiu Bilbo, enquanto acompanhava as duas moças quando Balin veio buscá-los. Bena estava em seu vestido verde, e ele combinava muito bem com seus olhos castanhos. Lobélia estava num deslumbrante vestido azul, nas cores da Linhagem de Durin. Balin elogiou as duas moças e as guiou ao salão de banquetes.

Um guarda abriu as portas, e o trio de hobbits entrou no salão, que estava rapidamente se enchendo de gente. Balin cochichou com o proclamador, que então gritou para todo o salão:

— O Honorável Bilbo Baggins do Shire, sua protegida Verbena, e a Lady Lobélia Sackville!

Houve um burburinho quando o salão inteiro se virou para vê-los, e Bena queria se esconder atrás de Bilbo. E então uma voz conhecida gritou:

— Mestre Boggins!

Bena viu seu tio sorrir com grande afeição quando dois jovens anões conhecidos, em ricos trajes, correram até eles.

— Oh, rapazes! — Bilbo saudou-os. — Então vocês terminaram se juntando à excursão com sua mãe?

— Sim — disse Fíli. — Mas sentimos sua falta, e a da Srta. Verbena.

— Só Bena, por favor — pediu a moça. — Sinto ter perdido o passeio, mas ouvi falar de uma biblioteca...

Kíli soltou uma risada:

— Oh, parece que sua sobrinha tem muito em comum com você, Bilbo.

O hobbit disse:

— Temo que minhas manias de solteirão tenham passado para Bena, Kíli.

A moça deu de ombros:

— Adoro ler. Não perderia a chance de ver aquela biblioteca impressionante.

— Oh Mahal — disse Fíli, sorrindo. — Aposto como Ori adorou você!

— Ele foi muito simpático e prestativo.

Kíli comentou:

— Mamãe e a Lady Lobélia fizeram uma aparição e tanto no Mercado.

Lobélia corou de maneira casta. Olhando para o lado, Fíli apontou:

— Oh, aí vêm Mamãe e meu tio.

O rei!

Lobélia ficou ainda mais corada de expectativa e o proclamador anunciou:

— A Princesa Dís e Thorin, filho de Thráin, filho de Thrór, Rei Sob a Montanha!

O salão inteiro se ajoelhou respeitosamente, à exceção dos príncipes. Kíli disse:

— Não precisa se ajoelhar, Mestre Baggins. Você é _Khazâd_ - _bahel_.

Bena lembrou-se do que seu tio lhe dissera: Thorin lhe dera o título oficial de Maior Amigo de Todos os Anões. Aparentemente Bilbo se esquecera disso. Verbena manteve sua cabeça baixa e então ouviu uma voz profunda e conhecida saudando:

— Meu caro Bilbo...!

— Thorin, meu velho amigo!

Muitas coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo.

Erguendo a cabeça,Verbena viu seu tio abraçar um anão alto ao lado da Lady Dís. O referido anão usava uma coroa extravagante na cabeça, e então o anão coroado sorria para seu tio, mas Bena reconheceu o anão como o guarda que ela conhecera há poucas horas no parapeito da muralha. E foi aí que o coração de Bena parou e seu cérebro disparou.

O guarda não era um guarda.

O guarda era o _rei_.

Ninguém menos que o Rei Thorin em pessoa.

Bena pediu à Senhora Verde para abrir um buraco na montanha, um capaz de engoli-la, tamanha sua vergonha. Ela manteve a cabeça baixa, tentando esconder-se, quando a Lady Dís apresentou:

— Irmão, deixe-me apresentá-lo à graciosa Lady Lobélia e sua prima Verbena.

O rei tomou a mão de Lobélia e beijou-a, saudando com um sorriso:

— Minha senhora, bem-vinda a Erebor.

O coração de Bena acelerou perigosamente quando, ainda de cabeça baixa, ela ouviu:

— E aí está você, Srta. Verbena. Espero que não pense mal de mim, mas a senhorita saiu tão apressada que não pude esclarecer as coisas e me apresentar adequadamente.

Bilbo estava admirado:

— Vocês já se conhecem?

Bena estava vermelha feito um pimentão ao tentar explicar:

— Foi um engano...

O rei tentou suavizar a confusão:

— Parece que, de algum jeito, a Srta. Verbena encontrou minha sacada privada, e confundiu-me com um membro da guarda real.

Bena estava mortificada, ainda mais que o Rei Thorin parecia estar se divertindo imensamente com a situação. Ela tentou explicar:

— Eu não tive intenção de ofender Vossa Majestade...

A majestade em questão achava tudo muito engraçado, e respondeu:

— Isso ficou bem claro, menina, não se preocupe.

Algo na atitude dele fez o sangue de Bena ferver de raiva por ser alvo de uma piada. Asperamente, ela retorquiu, da maneira áspera que às vezes os Baggins costumavam ser:

— Nesse caso, talvez uma atitude mais nobre teria sido se Vossa Majestade tivesse esclarecido tudo logo no início.

Surpresa, Lady Dís voltou-se para Bena, que continuava vermelha, mas desta vez não só de vergonha, mas também de raiva. Foi quando o rei curvou a cabeça, buscando acalmar os ânimos:

— Paz, Srta. Verbena. Mantenho minha palavra. Tem minha permissão para frequentar a sacada sempre que quiser.

Ainda irritada, Bena fez uma mesura com sarcasmo:

— É muito generoso de sua parte, Majestade.

Houve sorrisos diplomáticos, e Bena se encolheu ao ver os olhos de Lobélia brilhando de fúria por seu futuro noivo ter conversado com ela antes do encontro com sua prometida. Bena sabia que haveria um diálogo tenso quando chegassem à privacidade de seus aposentos.

O grupo se deslocou para a mesa: o rei ficou entre Bilbo e Lobélia, Bena ao lado de Bilbo, Lady Dís ao lado de Lobélia e Fíli e Kíli do outro lado de Bena.

Durante todo o banquete, Bena evitou olhar para o rei, ainda envergonhada pelo Kíli como Fíli a distraíram, mas sua mente sempre voltava para aquele momento. Bena esperava não ter prejudicado a corte de Lobélia.

Como ela estava determinada a evitar o Rei Thorin, Bena jamais notou que cada vez que o rei se dirigia a Bilbo, seus olhos procuravam Bena. Então ele se virava para Lobélia, sorria e voltava a olhar para Bilbo, tentando atrair o olhar de Bena.

Quando o banquete foi encerrado e todos saíram, Bena sabia que teria que se explicar à prima. Ela esperou até que tivessem entrado nos seus aposentos para dizer:

— Lobélia... Desculpe.

A prima estava irritada, mas não agressiva quando ressaltou:

— Estou chateada que você o tenha encontrado primeiro, mas por que se desculpa? Não foi sua culpa.

— Eu sei, mas eu fui ríspida com ele antes do jantar — disse Bena nervosamente. — Ele pode ter se irritado.

Seu tio tentou acalmá-la:

— Thorin estava brincando. É bom saber que ele finalmente desenvolveu um senso de humor. E então, Lobélia, o que tem a dizer?

— Eu digo que Bena não tem culpa, tio — disse a outra moça. — Ela não tinha como saber que aquele homem era o rei.

— Não, eu quis dizer sobre Thorin. O que acha de cortejá-lo, agora que o conhece?

Ela deu de ombros, respondendo sem convicção:

— Ele é legal, acho.

— Legal? — Bena estava abismada. — Ele é muito mais, eu acho. Alegre-se, prima. Ele não é surdo, nem desdentado, nem anda de bengala. Não é verdade?

As duas moças trocaram risinhos e Bilbo as encarou, sem entender. — Do que vocês estão falando?

As duas caíram na gargalhada, lembrando-se das conversas anteriores sobre os temores de Lobélia de que Thorin fosse um anão velho e caquético. Quando elas disseram isso ao tio, Bilbo também gargalhou gostosamente.


	3. Chapter 3

Era bem cedo de manhã quando todos os três hobbits se encolhiam, desconfortáveis, diante da cena à sua frente. Até Bilbo comentou:

— Eu tinha me esquecido de como isso era violento.

Eles estavam na área da plateia do ringue de combate. Rei Thorin e Lady Dís estavam sem seus trajes reais, em roupas de treino, e lutavam contra seus treinadores.

Os olhos de Bena estavam arregalados e fixos nos movimentos graciosos, rápidos e poderosos. Dís tinha mais velocidade do que força, em golpes de espada precisos e eficientes, vestida numa túnica simples com calças justas e saia. Seu irmão, o rei, usava apenas um par de calças confortáveis, com o peito nu mostrando músculos definidos enquanto ele empunhava uma acha de dois gomos contra o oponente, outro anão alto, careca e cheio de tatuagens pelo corpo.

Lobélia sussurrou para Bena:

— Pela Senhora Verde, Bena, acho que falamos cedo demais.

— Como assim?

— Olhe só o rei: ele é deformado!...

— O quê? Onde?

A futura rainha parecia incomodada:

— Aqueles músculos não podem ser naturais, prima! Alguma coisa deve ter acontecido com ele.

Bena sorriu:

— Não se preocupe, Lobélia, está tudo bem. Titio me explicou que anões valorizam sua forma física. Eles usam tanto os músculos que ficam com essa aparência. É considerado muito sexy.

Lobélia não estava convencida:

— _Você_ considera sexy?

Bena já considerava uma resposta, mas optou por evitar dar uma opinião:

— Ele é seu noivo. _Você_ é que deveria estar considerando essa questão.

— Mas eu não sei nada sobre essas coisas. Como vou saber o que é considerado sexy entre anões? Eu sou hobbit, como você.

— Sim — admitiu Bena —, mas eu não sou a hobbit _dele_.

De repente Bena ficou pálida, repentinamente chocada por suas próprias palavras. Ela não sabia dizer o que a perturbava, mas alguma coisa soava terrivelmente errada nelas. Lobélia também notou algo, pois indagou:

— Bena, está tudo bem?

Ela se deu conta de que deveria estar agindo de maneira estranha, e garantiu:

— Sim, claro. Vamos prestar atenção.

Embora Bena ainda olhasse o treino de combate, sua mente insistia em viajar nas palavras perturbadoras. Pena que ela não conseguia entender o motivo.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

Os dias que se seguiram foram cheios de atividades, então Bena não teve chance de ir até o parapeito exclusivo do rei - ou mesmo ver o rei. Parecia quer o monarca estava ocupado demais para passar algum tempo com a sua prometida.

Os cicerones foram Lady Dís e os jovens príncipes, embora Bilbo levasse as moças para diversas reuniões com seus antigos companheiros da jornada para Erebor. Bena estava encantada por finalmente conhecer todos os anões de quem seu tio tanto falava, mas Lobélia se entendiava rapidamente, só se animando quando alguém sugeria uma ida aos mercados ou às costureiras.

Todo esse tempo Bena ficava em segundo lugar na atenção dos anões, embora todos, especialmente Lady Dís e seus filhos, fossem muito gentis com ela. Mas Bena notava que ela ficou quase invisível para o povo da montanha. Ela ouviu as pessoas comentando sobre "a prometida do rei" por onde passasse com Lobélia, e o "herói hobbit", referindo-se a seu tio. Mas era raro que alguém a mencionasse. Quando o faziam era como "a protegida de Mestre Baggins" ou "a dama de companhia da prometida". O último epíteto era o pior para Bena: dama de companhia, humpf!

Embora Bena gostasse da ausência do Rei Thorin, pois ela não gostava que rissem dela, ela estranhou a atitude. O rei não deveria passar tempo conhecendo mais sua futura rainha? Ela mencionou o fato a seu tio Bilbo — discretamente e quando Lobélia não estava perto. Seu tio disse que ela não deveria se preocupar, que essas coisas levavam tempo. Mas Bena notou que ele torcia o nariz e ela franziu o cenho.

Sua preocupação voltou durante uma pequena reunião com Lady Dís e seus filhos. Os príncipes se tornavam uma companhia constante para as duas moças. Bena notou a senhora, uma anfitriã talentosa, voltando suas atenções para Lobélia, sua futura cunhada.

— Gostaria de mais uma xícara de chá, querida? — indagou a dama.

— Sim, por favor. Obrigada.

— Então, já pensou numa data apropriada?

— Data — repetiu Lobélia, intrigada.

— Para o casamento, claro. Um casamento no verão seria adorável, já que vocês, hobbits, gostam tanto de flores.

Tio Bilbo se apressou a dizer:

— Primeiro é preciso estabelecer a corte apropriada. As tradições devem ser observadas.

— Sim, claro — concordou a dama. — Querida Lobélia, você acha que já é hora de um anúncio formal?

Bena viu a prima hesitar:

— Bem... É que.. É só...

— Sim? — Dís encorajou gentilmente. — Por favor, diga-me o que a perturba.

Lobélia estava temerosa, e Bena a apoiou, pegando sua mão:

— Está tudo bem, prima.

Ela respondeu, constrangida:

— É só que eu gostaria de conhecer o rei um pouco mais...

Lady Dís ergueu uma sobrancelha grossa e admitiu:

— Você tem razão, querida, muita razão. Terei que garantir que meu irmão tenha mais tempo para que vocês possam se ver e se conhecer melhor.

Bilbo acrescentou:

— Com supervisão apropriada, é claro.

— É claro.

Então, na manhã seguinte, depois que tomaram café em seus aposentos, um rapaz trouxe um embrulho grande.

— Do rei para Lady Lobélia — explicou o rapaz, curvando-se. — Sua Majestade convida a todos para se juntarem a ele no portão principal.

Bilbo disse:

— Iremos em seguida, obrigado.

Lobélia abriu o pacote com brilho nos olhos. Bena viu o conteúdo e maravilhou-se.

— Um casaco? — Lobélia parecia decepcionada.

Bilbo disse:

— Lá fora deve estar congelando. É melhor eu colocar meu outro casaco. Bena, agasalhe-se bem.

— É um casaco de peles, prima! — Bena estava encantada. — Lindo e quentinho...!

Bilbo apressou as duas:

— Vamos logo, meninas. Não é de bom tom deixar os outros esperando.

E eles já estavam esperando: o rei e Dwalin, o anão careca tatuado, estavam de pé no grande portão de Erebor.

— Bom dia — saudou o rei, com um sorriso contido. — Que bom que puderam vir.

Bena fez uma mesura, e Lobélia disse:

— Obrigada, Majestade, pelo lindo casaco.

— Foi um prazer — disse, numa voz agradável. — Você vai precisar lá fora. Vamos?

Rei Thorin ofereceu o braço, e Lobélia corou recatadamente antes de tomá-lo. Bena tentou não desviar os olhos diante dos modos afetados da sua prima.

Todos os pensamentos sobre Lobélia sumiram da mente de Bena quando ela viu o lado exterior da montanha. Ficar confinada lá dentro por tantos dias pesou na moça, que se admirou do vasto espaço à sua frente, e um vento gelado soprava. Havia um pouco de gelo no chão, e grandes blocos no grande rio. O rei liderou o pequeno grupo até um local com poucas árvores, todas desprovidas de folhas.

— Quando eu era criança, este era um campo exuberante, com grama e árvores — disse o rei. — Então o dragão veio, e tudo virou cinza. Agora umas poucas plantas começaram a crescer.

Bena indagou:

— Na primavera, surgem flores?

— Poucas — foi a resposta.

— Adoro flores — disse Bena.

Lobélia lembrou:

— Todo hobbit ama flores. Está em nossa natureza.

Tio Bilbo sugeriu:

— Talvez um hobbit possa ajudar mais árvores e flores a voltar a crescer.

Thorin quis saber:

— O que aconteceu com aquela sua semente, Mestre Baggins? Aquela que trouxe do jardim de Beorn. Ela cresceu?

— Certamente cresceu — ele respondeu. — Acho que é o maior carvalho de todo o Shire.

Bena comentou:

— Mas levou séculos para crescer!

Bilbo sorriu, comentando:

— Ah, as maravilhas da juventude, quando duas décadas são uma eternidade...!

Bena corou, envergonhada, e o rei deu um risinho. Ela notou os profundos olhos azuis e o jeito como eles também sorriam com os lábios finos. Seu estômago se alvoroçou, e tudo que Bena pensava era em o quão idiota ela parecia aos olhos do rei sob a montanha. Puxa, se não fosse por seu tio Bilbo, o monarca poderia pensar que estava se casando com uma família de idiotas!... Bom, ao menos, a julgar pelo jeito como ele ria dela, Bena podia servir de escape cômico. É que havia uma tensão ali, Bena detectou.

Em pouco tempo, enquanto andavam pelo campo, Bena notou que estava mesmo _muito_ frio. Ela se encolheu um pouco enquanto Rei Thorin mostrava à distância a cidade de Valle, e não viu os dois anões correndo até eles até Dwalin assumir uma postura defensiva. Mas o anão careca se acalmou ao reconhecer os dois.

— São os rapazes

Eles gritavam:

— Esperem! Esperem!

Eram Fíli e Kíli. O mais novo reclamou:

— Tio, você não nos esperou.

O rei retrucou, entre sarcástico e contrariado:

— Vocês demoraram tanto que achei que tivessem desistido.

Os dois jovens pareceram tão constrangidos que Bilbo disse, só para aliviar a tensão:

— É tão estranho ver esses campos agora. Da última vez que estive nesse lugar, as coisas estavam muito diferentes.

— Aye — disse Dwalin.

Sempre curiosa, Bena quis saber:

— Por que, tio? O que havia aqui?

— Guerra, moça — respondeu Dwalin, e os olhos castanhos de Bena se arregalaram. — Foi uma batalha enorme.

O tio dela acrescentou:

— A Batalha dos Cinco Exércitos, foi como chamaram. Uma coisa horrível.

Fíli recordou:

— Nós tínhamos acabado de retomar Erebor do dragão Smaug. Outros cobiçavam nosso tesouro. Mas aí chegaram os orcs.

Lobélia exclamou:

— Oh, eu ouvi dizer que orcs são criaturas terríveis!...

— Isso lá é verdade.

O rei esclareceu:

— Nosso povo é inimigo declarado dos orcs. Lutamos guerras formidáveis contra eles.

Bena indagou:

— Existem orcs por essa região?

Kíli respondeu:

— Quase nenhum, graças a nossos guerreiros. Só grupos dispersos, renegados sem líderes. Estamos bem preparados para repeli-los, se necessário.

Bena perguntou:

— Essa é a razão pela qual todos vocês são treinados em combate?

— Kíli é capitão da guarda e Fíli é meu herdeiro — disse o Rei Thorin. — Ambos são comandantes militares. Ou estão treinando para ser.

Fíli lembrou:

— Nós treinamos seu tio a usar sua espada. Talvez possamos treinar você também.

Todos riram, exceto Bena.

— Fariam isso? De verdade?

Fíli indagou:

— O que, treinar você? Fala sério?

— Sim, por favor. Isto é, se não for pedir muito, e se meu tio concordar.

Fíli e Kíli pareciam maravilhados, Rei Thorin estava intrigado, Lobélia parecia horrorizada. Bilbo advertiu:

— Bena, isso não é um passatempo. Eles treinam para batalha. Você pode se ferir!

Bena disse, desanimando:

— Eu só queria saber se saberia segurar uma espada corretamente.

Kíli dirigiu-se ao hobbit mais velho, com sinceridade:

— Nós jamais deixaríamos sua prima se machucar, Bilbo. Ela estará segura.

— Por favor, Tio Bilbo.

Ele parecia reticente, e o rei garantiu:

— Bilbo, eu vou pessoalmente proibir meus sobrinhos de darem à Srta. Verbena uma espada de metal, assim ela não poderá se machucar. E Dwalin estará lá. Mas a decisão é sua, claro.

O Baggins mais velho hesitou:

— Bem... Se você garante por eles, Thorin. Tudo certo, Bena: pode ir, _se_ você tomar cuidado.

Bena gritou:

— Obrigada, tio!

Fíli indagou:

— E quanto a Lady Lobélia? Também gostaria de aprender algumas manobras de combate?

Ela parecia horrorizada:

— Oh, céus, não. Temo que a aventureira da família seja Bena. Mas talvez eu possa assistir, se o tio Bilbo não se opuser.

Kíli exclamou, entusiasmado:

— Isso promete ser bastante divertido!

Uma rajada de vento gelado não deixou Bena responder, e ela tremeu. Estava claro que seu casaco mais pesado não era páreo para um inverno do norte. Era bom que eles já estivessem voltando para a montanha, porque ela já estava semicongelada, encolhida e silenciosa.

A cabeça de Bena estava abaixada, então ela ouviu uma voz grossa bem próxima:

— Com sua licença, por favor.

Um manto pesado foi colocado em seus ombros, esquentando-a imediatamente, e antes que ela pudesse pensar em reagir, Rei Thorin caminhou à sua frente, chamando:

— É melhor entrarmos já.

O grupo seguiu sua sugestão, e Bena sentiu muitas coisas durante a curta caminhada: o calor e o peso do casaco de pele que se arrastava no chão, e o aroma de metal, couro, ervas e almíscar que deveria pertencer ao rei em pessoa. Rei Thorin tinha posto seu próprio casaco nos ombros dela.

Ela tentou não se deter nisso. Uma vez dentro da montanha de novo, ela prontamente tirou o casaco e fez uma reverência, envergonhada:

— Obrigada, Majestade.

O rei ofereceu um sorriso contido e virou-se para Lobélia, gesticulando:

— Lamento ter que me despedir de vocês agora. Assuntos oficiais me aguardam. Talvez os filhos de minha irmã possam começar o treinamento da jovem Srta. Verbena, agora mesmo. Ajudaria a me sentir como se não estivesse negligenciando meus convidados hobbit.

Kíli virou-se para ela:

— Gostaria disso?

— Adoraria, por favor!

O rei pareceu satisfeito e assentiu, dizendo:

— Vou deixá-los, então. — Ele beijou a mão de sua prometida. — Lady Lobélia, Mestre Baggings.

Após uma reverência, ele girou sua figura imponente e saiu. Fíli e Kíli levaram todos para o campo de treinamento. E aí foi a vez de Bena treinar com espada (de madeira, conforme as ordens do rei), enquanto Lobélia e Bilbo assistiam. Demorou quase duas horas até Bena admitir estar extremamente cansada, mas mais feliz do que nunca desde que chegara a Erebor.

E escondido de todos (à exceção de Dwalin) o rei Thorin observava os procedimentos de longe, com Balin a seu lado. O velho conselheiro estava surpreso em ver um brilho no olhar do rei, um que ele jamais vira antes.


	4. Chapter 4

Poucos dias depois, chegou outro convite do rei para uma reunião. Desta vez, seria uma programação dentro de Erebor, e Lady Dís assegurou que era muito fortuito, pois ninguém conhecia a montanha melhor do que o próprio Thorin. Lobélia ficou extremamente ansiosa e agitada: para ela, o anúncio oficial da corte e do noivado estava demorando demais. Bilbo fez o que pôde para diminuir suas expectativas. Eles iriam conhecer a Caverna das Estrelas, já que os níveis inferiores das minas eram considerados inseguros para mocinhas hobbit, especialmente a prometida do rei.

Os esforços de Bena com a espada renderam a ela muito tempo na companhia dos príncipes. Ela gostou disso, pois assim ela ficava longe do parapeito, onde ela poderia se encontrar com o rei e, provavelmente, humilhar-se ainda mais.

A excursão às cavernas começou bem cedo de manhã, e para alívio de Bena, o passeio incluiu Kíli e Fíli, além do sempre presente Dwalin. Todos estavam vestidos casualmente, e a animação era grande.

— Você vai adorar a caverna! — disse Kíli a ela, agitado.

— É mesmo muito bonita — acrescentou Fíli.

Rei Thorin segurava uma tocha para iluminar o caminho e garantiu:

— Já estamos quase lá.

Bena notou o caminho vazio. — O lugar está abandonado?

— Muito pelo contrário. Na verdade, fica muito concorrido durante o verão — disse o rei. — As famílias vêm aqui para recreação.

— É um lugar bem popular — disse Fíli.

Logo Bena descobriu por que era considerado tão bonito: havia tochas nas paredes da imensa caverna no interior da montanha, e a luz refletia centenas de pequenos pontos de luz, como se fosse um céu estrelado. Todos voltaram os olhos para cima, maravilhados. Até a tocha na mão do Rei Thorin ajudou a ampliar o efeito, para a surpresa de Bena.

— Isso é tão lindo... — ela sussurrou.

Como Lobélia, Bena não se cansava de erguer o olhar e fitar a miríade de pontos cintilantes, hipnotizada. Ela notou movimento no seu lado direito e viu Rei Thorin a olhar para ela, sorrindo diante de sua atitude embevecida. Bena corou e voltou a olhar para o teto da caverna, evitando o olhar majestoso.

— São diamantes? — indagou Lobélia.

— Não, é uma gema rara que só é encontrada nestas cavernas.

Bilbo disse:

— Aposto como as joias feitas delas valem uma fortuna.

O rei garantiu:

— Elas valem menos do que uma moeda de bronze.

Lobélia admirou-se:

— O quê? Como isso é possível?

— Esta pedra tem uma qualidade única: uma vez extraída do veio e trazida à luz, ela perde suas propriedades e torna-se uma rocha cinza opaca e comum. Não pode ser usada para confeccionar joias.

Bilbo estava abismado:

— É impressionante.

— Ninguém consegue explicar o motivo — disse Kíli. — É assim que as coisas são.

— Não é uma pena? — lamentou Lobélia. — Todas essas pedras belíssimas, e elas não servem para virar joias.

Bena retrucou:

— Acho adorável que elas não possam ser retiradas da pedra. Assim as pessoas são forçadas a vir até aqui e ver como podem ser muito mais bonitas em seu lugar natural. Como as flores. Não é?

Fíli repetiu:

— Flores? Não entendi.

Bena explicou:

— Quando éramos crianças, costumávamos colher flores do jardim do vizinho, ou até do nosso. Demorou até eu entender que as flores eram muito mais bonitas se ficassem no jardim ou em um canteiro, e não em um vaso. Acho que acontece algo parecido com esta gema.

Bilbo sorriu:

— É um modo muito interessante de ver o caso, minha querida.

Rei Thorin sorria, e Bena sentiu uma leveza no coração. Desta vez ela não faria papel de tola.

Ela não notou o brilho no olho do rei. Dwalin notou.

A segunda parte do passeio foi uma ida aos mercados. Fíli disse a Lobélia:

— Com o inverno chegando, os vendedores se preparam para deixar Erebor. Eles devem estar ansiosos para vender toda sua mercadoria.

Bena disse, animada:

— Então poderemos conseguir algumas ótimas barganhas!

Lobélia comentou:

— Da última vez que viemos ao mercado, você não estava tão ansiosa para olhar as barracas, prima.

— Você sabe que eu não acredito em ir às compras para encontrar coisas para levar. Vou comprar apenas coisas que preciso.

— E o que você poderia precisar?

— Um casaco mais quente, e talvez alguns novelos de lã para tricotar um xale.

O rei disse:

— Lamento que nossos invernos aqui no norte tenham sido tão duros na senhorita, Lady Verbena.

Kíli comentou:

— Lady Lobélia parece mais adaptada. Ela ficará bem vivendo na montanha.

Pela primeira vez, Bena viu um pequeno traço de desagrado na prima. Foi uma expressão rápida, e durou meros segundos. Bena estranhou, mas nada mencionou.

Fíli tinha razão: o mercado estava cheio de vendedores, e eles estavam bem ansiosos por fregueses. Havia até alguns mercadores da raça dos homens.

Bena pôde ouvir anões sussurrando sobre "a prometida do rei" e "a beldade hobbit que arrebatou o coração de Sua Majestade". Pela primeira vez, ela quase se sentiu em casa: aparentemente, fofoca era uma atividade tão apreciada em Erebor como era no Shire.

Os comerciantes de peles estavam mais que felizes em servir ao grupo do Rei Sob a Montanha. Enquanto Bena e Bilbo regateavam sobre os casacos (eles tiveram que procurar por tamanho de criança para caber em Bena), Lobélia se afastou rumo a barracas de sedas finas e outros tecidos requintados. E aí aconteceu.

Ouviu-se a risada alta de um homem, e Bena viu Dwalin sacando seus dois machados, Fíli tinha uma adaga para o homem e Lobélia estava atrás do príncipe, quase às lágrimas. Rei Thorin estava ao lado de Bilbo e correu até a confusão. Bena e Bilbo foram atrás dele.

A voz profunda de Thorin ecoou no mercado lotado. Ele soou furioso:

— Pelo amor de Durin, o que está acontecendo aqui?

Dwalin respondeu, deixando claro seu desprezo:

— Esses homens foram desrespeitosos para com sua prometida, meu rei.

Um dos homens perdeu toda cor em seu rosto, repetindo:

— _Rei_ _?!_ Eu não sabia disso! Eu não tive inten-

O anão tatuado não se comoveu:

— Sabia que sua ofensa pode lhe custar uma sentença de morte?

Os homens ficaram ainda mais pálidos, e um deles tentou explicar:

— N-Nós não falamos por mal! Foi um comentário inocente!

 _Argh!_

Sem pensar, Bena pisou no pé do homem com toda sua força, e ele gritou de dor. Então ela disse, sem a mínima sinceridade:

— Desculpe! Foi um pisão _inocente_. Eu não fiz por _mal_ _!_ — Alguns curiosos riram, mas Bena estava séria e virou-se para Lobélia: — Prima, você se machucou?

— Não, só meu orgulho — disse ela, abalada. — Mas Sr. Dwalin me protegeu. Muito obrigada, senhor.

O anão feroz curvou-se longamente para Lobélia, e depois se virou para perguntar ao rei:

— Quais são suas ordens, meu senhor?

Rei Thorin inalou profundamente, contrariado, e depois sua voz grave soou clara:

— Ordeno seu banimento de Erebor, para que ele aprenda a tratar senhoras com respeito.

Dwalin gritou:

— Você ouviu, seu verme! E fique feliz de estar saindo com sua cabeça sobre os ombros!

Enquanto Dwalin tangia os homens assustados para fora, Bilbo virou-se para as primas e indagou:

— Meninas, vocês estão bem?

Kíli sugeriu:

— Talvez prefiram encurtar o passeio para se refazer do choque.

Bena se controlou para não fazer uma careta. Era o primeiro passeio com o rei e seus sobrinhos que ela estava gostando de verdade. Seria uma pena encurtá-lo! Parecia que ela não tinha sorte mesmo. Mas para sua surpresa, Lobélia respondeu:

— Não será preciso. Não quero estragar a diversão de ninguém. Podemos continuar, se todos estiverem de acordo.

Bilbo quis saber:

— Tem certeza, querida?

Lobélia estava olhando para Dwalin, que ainda expulsava os homens mas respondeu:

— Sim, está tudo bem. Por favor, vamos continuar.

Bena sorriu e virou-se, surpreendendo-se ao ver o rei olhando intensamente para ela. Ela corou e foi até o seu tio para continuar a busca por um casaco mais quente. Depois de ter chegado a um acordo com os comerciantes de peles, Bena viu uma barraca com ervas para chá. Seus olhos brilharam.

Chá era uma de suas paixões, e ela sentia muita falta, pois eles não tiveram chance de bebericar chá em Erebor. Ela foi à barraca, animada, e conversou com o vendedor, de olho numa mistura particular de ervas fortes, que levava também cardamomo e gengibre. Aquilo seria maravilhoso numa noite invernal!

A voz de Lobélia a interrompeu:

— Bena, por favor!

Ela pediu desculpas ao vendedor e foi até sua prima. Bilbo informou:

— Vamos fazer uma pausa e desfrutar elevensies. Gostaria de um doce folheado?

— Obrigada, tio, mas não estou com fome.

Fíli exclamou:

— Mahal seja louvado! É a primeira vez que ouço um hobbit dizer que não está com fome.

Bilbo parecia arrasado:

— Tentei criar Verbena o melhor que pude, mas ela pula refeições frequentemente. Muitas vezes fui acusado de não tomar conta dela apropriadamente. Viram como ela é magrinha?

— Não é sua culpa, titio – disse Bena, tentando reprimir memórias desagradáveis. — Você sempre diz que eu não sou uma hobbit comum.

— Tenho que admitir — retrucou Kíli — que é muito incomum, por tudo que sabemos sobre hobbits.

— E isso é muito saudável — comentou Thorin. — Diversidade cria tolerância e respeito.

Bena estava impressionada, porque ela sempre pensou que anões eram uma raça reclusa que desaprovava de outras raças. Ou talvez fossem apenas as crenças do Rei Thorin. Afinal, era ele que estava se casando com alguém de outra raça.

Na maior parte do tempo, ele a intrigava profundamente.

Demorou um pouco para terminar a hora do lanche. Depois dela, Bena voltou à barraca do vendedor de ervas, mas ele dissera ter acabado de vender aquele chá que ela gostara tanto. Ela ficou desapontada e teve que se contentar com um saquinho de ervas calmantes. Bilbo notou sua frustração. Bena não viu que o Rei Thorin também tinha notado.

Eles voltaram para a ala real, e Lobélia agradeceu timidamente:

— Obrigada, Majestade. Eu me diverti imensamente.

O rei assentiu majestosamente, garantindo:

— O prazer foi todo meu.

Bena sentiu-se confiante o suficiente para emendar:

— Obrigada por nos mostrar a caverna, Majestade. Ela é linda.

Lobélia acrescentou:

— E obrigada, Mestre Dwalin, por me defender.

O homem rude apenas assentiu, e Lobélia riu. Nessa hora, Bena percebeu a chegada de Balin, tentando ser o mais inconspícuo que podia. O rei curvou-se para as moças:

— Eu lamento, mas meu reino me aguarda. Podemos voltar a sair, quando possível?

Bilbo concordou, e então tudo parecia acertado.


	5. Chapter 5

No dia seguinte, logo depois da sessão de treinamento com Dwalin, Bena agarrou um livro e um pouco de coragem. Ela planejava ir até o terraço do rei. Como era em plena tarde, era muito improvável que Thorin estivesse lá.

Então ela subiu as escadas, ainda inquieta. Mas quando seus olhos capturaram a paisagem deslumbrante, ela se sentiu tão feliz que esqueceu todos os pensamentos sobre o rei ranzinza.

Era um dia frio, claro, límpido. Não havia sinal de brisa no ar, o que era bom. Ela viu Valle, e o lago, mais adiante, sob o céu azulado.

O sol estava fraco, e o calor fraco chegou às faces de Bena como um beijo lento e suave. Ela fechou os olhos, rosto voltado para o sol.

Uma voz surgiu em pleno ar.

— Então você veio, afinal.

A voz profunda do rei de Erebor pegou Bena totalmente de surpresa, e ela soltou um grito, ameaçando perder o equilíbrio e precipitar-se do alto da montanha.

— Oh!

Mãos fortes agarraram seus braços e a puxaram com firmeza, e Bena sentiu seu corpo conectar-se com a massa sólida que era o peito do Rei Thorin, e a voz grave ressoou perto dela:

— Peguei você.

Tudo aconteceu em apenas um momento, rápido demais, e Bena ouviu a voz que era calma e tranquilizadora, mas seu coração estava acelerado pelo medo de cair, e ela percebeu que estava totalmente nas mãos dele, sem fôlego.

— Eu sinto muito — ele se desculpou. — Não tive nenhuma intenção de assustá-la.

Bena corou:

— Desculpe, eu estava distraída.

— Isso ficou óbvio. — Ele sorria para ela, e os olhos azuis pareciam faiscar mesmo à fraca luz do sol. — Você está bem agora?

Ela evitou olhar diretamente nos olhos dele e respondeu:

— Sim, er, sim, estou bem agora. Obrigada.

O rei ainda estava segurando Bena, por mais tempo que ela esperava, e ela ergueu os olhos, vendo-se a apenas centímetros de seu rosto, os olhos mais azuis que o céu. Alguma coisa dentro dela achou aquilo meio constrangedor mas ainda assim tão _certo_. Mas a parte constrangedora deve ter aparecido, porque o Rei Thorin pareceu repentinamente ter se dado conta da situação e soltou Bena, um tanto envergonhado.

Ele confessou:

— Tive medo de tê-la afastado do meu terraço.

— Afastado? Por quê?

— Você não apareceu mais desde que nos encontramos, mesmo depois de eu ter lhe dado permissão. Achei que você podia estar com raiva de mim. Se for este o caso, por favor perdoe-me. Nunca tive intenção de magoá-la.

Bena admitiu estar um pouco magoada. Por isso perguntou:

— Por que não me disse que era o rei quando nos conhecemos?

— Eu ia dizer quem eu era, mas você saiu com tanta pressa que não tive chance. Mas o maior motivo era que era uma oportunidade de ouro de saber uma opinião a meu respeito, e não pude resistir.

— Não pôde resistir? Como assim? Não entendi.

— Não tenho muitas oportunidades de ouvir opiniões sinceras e honestas a meu respeito. Por ser rei, as pessoas tendem a amenizar todas as minhas falhas. O povo teme a ira dos reis, então eles preferem suavizar tais inadequações. E você usou uma palavra… temperamental, certo?

Bena ficou vermelha feito um pimentão, e chegou a gaguejar:

— Oh... P-por favor, M-Majestade, eu n-não quis…

O Rei Thorin a interrompeu:

— Você não precise se desculpar, porque não fez nada de errado.

— Mas eu posso tê-lo ofendido, mesmo sem ter intenção de fazer isso.

— Diga-me sinceramente: se eu tivesse lhe dito minha verdadeira identidade, teria falado comigo da mesma maneira, ou usado essa mesma palavra?

Ela admitiu:

— Bem... Não.

— Viu? Além do mais, eu não me ofendi. Na verdade, eu… bem, você disse que se preocupava com meus sentimentos. Achei suas palavras muito gentis.

Ela ficou ainda mais corada. O rei observou:

— Seu tio criou-a bem.

— Tive sorte de ter sido criada por Tio Bilbo.

— Calculo que você fosse uma criança, porque ele me disse que você era um bebê quando seus país morreram.

— É verdade, mas ele não me abrigou quando eu era um bebê. Fui para uma tia, irmã de meu pai. Ela era minha única parente direta; não havia ninguém mais que pudesse me acolher. Ela era uma velha solteirona que não gostava de crianças, por isso me tratava muito mal.

— É mesmo?

— Eu não tinha permissão de fazer todas as oito refeições normais de um hobbit, e também não podia dizer para ninguém. Ela dizia que eu tinha roupas e comida, então não podia reclamar por fazer tarefas. Eu não sabia que as tarefas eram na verdade trabalho pesado. Tio Bilbo teve que explicar essas coisas para mim.

Bena tentou evitar as lágrimas, mas ela sempre chorava de tanta gratidão pela bondade de Bilbo com uma pobre órfã.

— Então Bilbo a salvou da bruxa? Tirou você dela?

Agora os dois estavam sentados nas pedras, e o livro de Bena estava totalmente esquecido quando ela respondeu:

— Oh, não, ela morreu. Eu ainda era uma garotinha, sem um parente que cuidasse de mim. O pai de Bilbo era um primo distante do meu pai, assim somos primos. Ele foi o único que me aceitou. Então ele me acolheu, e me ensinou a amar livros e aventuras, mas jamais sonhei que eu iria viajar de verdade para longe do Shire e ver tantas coisas inacreditáveis!...

O sorriso do rei agora parecia permanente em seu rosto, e Bena decidiu que ela gostava disso. Ele observou:

— Fico feliz que esteja gostando de sua estada em Erebor.

— Talvez eu possa vir algum dia.

— Vir?

— Depois de seu casamento com Lobélia — esclareceu Bena. — Talvez eu possa vir com meu tio.

O sorriso dele caiu.

— Sim, é claro. Depois... do casamento.

Bena notou a hesitação no rei. Será que ele estava reconsiderando o casamento? Normalmente, ela perguntaria exatamente isso. Contudo, pela primeira vez, ela se sentia à vontade com ele, então decidiu não estragar o clima. Bena comentou:

— E Kíli e Fíli são tão simpáticos comigo que fico com medo de estar atrapalhando os deveres dos dois.

Thorin comentou:

— Dwalin diz que você começa a ter progresso de verdade com a espada.

— É mesmo? — Ela estava surpresa. — Quanta gentileza. Eu tinha esperança de que Lobélia se interessaria em treinar também, já que é tão importante em sua cultura.

— Ela não é obrigada. Contudo, nos velhos tempos, se alguém se opusesse a ela como minha noiva, ela poderia chamar e defender-se num duelo.

Os olhos de Bena ficaram arregalados:

— Um duelo? Entre um homem e uma mulher? Isso é justo?

Ele sorriu, garantindo:

— Claro que sim. Lembre-se que mulheres do meu povo são treinadas para lutar desde a infância. Não pense que eu teria facilidade em derrotar minha irmã.

— Lady Dís é fantástica! — exclamou Bena com admiração, e Rei Thorin pareceu surpreso. A garota enrubesceu. — Bom, é o que eu acho. Não só ela é elegante e feminina, mas também é feroz e valente. Todas as mulheres deveriam ser como ela.

Ele riu baixinho. — Direi isso a ela. Tenho certeza de que ela ficará encantada. Por que você não a convida para treiná-la em combate, só entre garotas?

— Sim! Quem sabe assim podemos convencer Lobélia a se juntar a nós.

Ele disse vagamente:

— Sim... Talvez.

Ambos se sentaram em silêncio confortável, olhando o Sol mover-se lentamente rumo ao oeste. Havia calma, mas Bena percebeu que o rei estava perdido em pensamentos, e a julgar por seu rosto, eles não eram prazerosos. Ela quebrou o silêncio de maneira desajeitada:

— Acho que pode nevar mais tarde.

— É... — De repente o Rei Thorin mudou de postura e voltou a ser o monarca sério de sempre. — Devo retornar aos meus deveres. Por favor, fique o quanto quiser, mas tenha cuidado: a murada é traiçoeira durante a neve.

— Terei. — Bena sorriu para o rei, e ele retribuiu. — Gostei de falar com o senhor, foi muito agradável.

Ele parecia contente, e sua voz soou mais profunda:

— O prazer foi meu.

— Muito obrigada por tudo... Majestade.

De repente, o rosto dele se fechou rapidamente, e ele assentiu de modo rígido antes de dizer:

— Bem, tenha um bom dia, senhorita.

Com um grunhido, ele se virou, girando o longo casaco de peles e saiu rapidamente. Ele pareceu tão aborrecido que Bena ficou se perguntando o que ela fizera de errado _desta_ vez.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o 0o0

Chamada pelo irmão, Lady Dís convidou Lobélia e Bena para um treinamento amistoso exclusivo para mulheres. Lobélia preferiu não lutar, mas assistiu aos esforços da prima a partir da audiência, ao lado de Kíli, Fíli e Dwalin. Todos eles pareciam estar se divertindo a valer - exceto Dwalin, como sempre.

Bena descobriu que o rei não exagerara sobre os talentos da irmã em combate. Embora não se mostrasse tão vigorosa como fora com Thorin, Lady Dís deu a Bena um exercício e tanto. A admiração da garota só cresceu, para divertimento dos príncipes.

Após o treino, a senhora anunciou um jantar formal com os cidadãos mais graduados de todo o reino. Assim que as moças voltaram aos seus aposentos para se refrescar, Lobélia parecia animada:

— Sabem, eu acho que esse jantar será importante.

Bilbo confirmou:

— Tem razão, Lobélia. Rei Thorin vai fazer o anúncio oficial da corte.

Ela deu um gritinho agudo de tanta felicidade:

— Eu serei uma rainha! Finalmente, as honras que mereço!

Bena indagou:

— Isso é verdade, tio? Mas eles só se encontraram três vezes!

Bilbo disse:

— Aparentemente, a corte na cultura dos anões tem regras diferentes. Eu ainda sou seu chaperone. O casal não tem permissão para se ver sem supervisão, mas a partir daí começa a tradicional troca de oferendas. Ou presentes.

Bena estava curiosa:

— O que são essas oferendas?

— Não estou certo — disse Bilbo. — Talvez possamos perguntar a Lady Dís sobre cortes tradicionais anãs. Devemos obedecer às tradições deles, afinal.

Bena indagou:

— Por quê? Lobélia é hobbit. Por que não pode ser uma corte hobbit?

— Bena — Bilbo explicou pacientemente —, Thorin é um descendente direto de Durin, considerado pai de toda a sua raça. Seria uma desvantagem política não seguir rigidamente a tradição. Espera-se que Lobélia seja a esposa perfeita, ou vai repercutir mal no reinado de Thorin.

Lobélia empalideceu um pouco, mas ela assentiu nervosamente. Bena tentou amenizar o clima:

— Lobélia, prima, você é a pessoa perfeita para o trabalho: política é tão complicado!

— Sim, é mesmo — ela disse baixinho. — Como uma linda gaiola dourada.

Bilbo incentivou:

— Verbena, por favor, vá ajudar sua prima. Lobélia precisa estar impecável para esta festa.

— É claro, titio.

Nesse momento, houve uma batida à porta e Bilbo atendeu. Ele voltou com um pacote grande. Ele abriu e viu um pacote menor, endereçado a Lobélia.

— É para você: presente de Thorin.

Ela deu um gritinho e leu o pequeno cartão que acompanhava o pacotinho:

— "Para Lobélia, um presente que espero ser o primeiro de muitos - Thorin Oakenshield."

Era uma flor. Na verdade, uma flor de metal, esculpida numa material que nenhum dos três hobbits soube identificar. As pétalas eram feitas de pedras vermelhas e as folhas foram formadas de pedras verdes muito escuras, tudo graças à espantosa habilidade pelas quais os anões eram conhecidos. Era uma peça hipnotizante e Bena admirou-a com espanto, até que Bilbo disse:

— Oh, eu ganhei um novo lenço, maravilhoso! Tem uma coisa aqui para você também, Bena.

— Para mim? — Ela estava surpresa. — O que é?

— Bem, abra e vai saber!

Um pequeno cartão dizia apenas "Thorin Oakenshield", e o pacote continha uma lata simples de metal. Ela abriu e se maravilhou com o aroma forte de chá e especiarias, incluindo um pouco de cardamomo. Ela reconheceu o chá: era do mesmo tipo que ela gostara tanto no mercado, mas não pudera comprar porque o vendedor tinha vendido tudo.

Como Sua Majestade poderia saber? Como ele poderia ter conseguido?

— Isso é tão atencioso — disse Bilbo, mostrando seu novo lenço. — Presentes não só para a sua prometida, mas também para a família. Não é, meninas?

Bena olhou para o cartãozinho com apenas duas palavras em suas mãos e retrucou de modo distraído:

— Sim, titio... Muito atencioso.

Lobélia a chamou, de maneira animada:

— Vamos, prima! Ajude-me a ficar pronta! Quero ficar estonteante para esta festa com a realeza!

A SEGUIR: A festa de noivado


	6. Chapter 6

A festa era uma produção de Lady Dís, portanto não foi nada menos do que perfeita. Bena jurava jamais ter visto tamanha reunião de barbas, tranças e joias. Ainda bem que ela tinha posto suas melhores roupas, pois era um jantar formal — um jantar _muito_ formal.

Assim que entraram, seus nomes foram anunciados e eles foram levados a seus lugares. Desta vez, porém, Lobélia ficou na mesa principal, onde se sentaria bem ao lado do rei (que ainda não chegara), enquanto Bena e Bilbo ficaram cercados por membros do Conselho e suas famílias. Até Balin estava na mesa principal. A única pessoa que eles conheciam na mesa inteira era Dwalin, que, como eles sabiam, não tinha o dom da conversa. Na verdade, os olhos de Dwalin estavam por todo lugar, focado na tarefa de proteger seu rei.

Então todos os convidados se levantaram, pois o Rei Thorin tinha chegado com Lady Dís. Eles marcharam regiamente rumo à mesa principal e se sentaram junto a Lobélia, que ficou no meio deles. Antes de se sentar, o Rei pegou a mão de Lobélia, beijando-a de maneira cavalheiresca. Como sempre, Lobélia corou recatadamente. Depois que o rei e a princesa se sentaram, o salão inteiro fez o mesmo.

Bena passou a se sentir cada vez mais perturbada, como se sentisse algo terrivelmente errado. Ela se virou e viu seu tio torcendo o nariz. Ela sabia com certeza que Bilbo só fazia isso quando estava preocupado.

Pensando melhor, ultimamente Bilbo estava torcendo o nariz frequentemente. Bena estivera tão animada com a viagem, com tantas coisas novas e diferentes, que ela não notara o que acontecia com Bilbo. Só naquele momento Bena se dava conta de que seu tio estava tenso desde que chegara a Erebor.

— Tio — cochichou a moça —, tem algo errado?

Ele a encarou, e havia sinceridade em seus olhos. — Acho que vamos ter que esperar para ver.

Bena não entendeu direito o que ele quis dizer com aquilo. Ficou claro que ela teria que perguntar a ele mais tarde. Mas não naquele exato momento, na frente de todos aqueles anões, os quais pareciam muito felizes com o noivado de seu rei.

À medida que o jantar se desenrolava, Bena e Bilbo polidamente respondiam dúvidas sobre o Shire e sobre a própria Lobélia. Fofocas entre anões era uma atividade aberta, e ele estavam interessados em dizer que não se esperava que os dois produzissem um herdeiro, já que Fíli era príncipe herdeiro e os tradicionalistas certamente se oporiam à Linhagem de Durin se misturando com outras raças. Se os hobbits se ofenderam com essas palavras, não disseram uma palavra. Bena estava muito perturbada para prestar atenção às fofocas. Ainda assim, ela não conseguia identificar a fonte de seu desconforto.

Por Yavanna, como ela desejava poder falar com Tio Bilbo naquele momento! Ele também parecia bem inquieto.

Na mesa principal, Bena viu Kíli fazendo gestos expressivos, sorrindo, e Lobélia rindo muito, mão cobrindo a boca, bochechas coradas — talvez efeito do vinho. Não era a primeira vez que Bena vira Lobélia olhando as mesas do salão, como se procurasse algo.

Ou alguém.

E então os olhos de Lobélia capturaram algo na mesa de Bena, algo que não era nem Bena nem seu tio Bilbo. Era um certo anão, um anão bem distinto, difícil de esconder, com sua altura superior, atitude feroz e pele tatuada. O dito anão, Bena finalmente percebeu, não observava o rei, mas estava de olho na prometida do rei. Lobélia estava interessada em Dwalin.

O coração da moça hobbit disparou. Ela jamais poderia ter adivinhado.

Rei Thorin virou-se para Lobélia e pôs sua mão sobre a dela. A garota sorriu para o noivo, mas para Bena, agora o sorriso parecia forçado, falso, uma mentira. Em pânico, ela não sabia o que fazer ou o que pensar. E isso deve ter transparecido de alguma forma, porque o anão sentado a seu lado pôs água em seu copo, dizendo que suas faces estavam "vermelhas demais" e que ela parecia adoentada.

Após tomar o copo d'água, Bena pôde reconhecer em seu peito, em meio ao turbilhão de sentimentos, a emoção mais presente: raiva. Ela estava totalmente irritada com a prima. Como Lobélia podia enganar o Rei Thorin daquele jeito? Se ela gostava de Dwalin, por que continuou com a corte?

A mente de Bena tinha todos os tipos de pensamento surgindo ao mesmo tempo. Ela estava ficando tonta com eles.

Estava claro para Verbena que o pobre rei estava fazendo tudo para fazer o noivado dar certo, e ele era gentil e cortês e dedicado, além de ter boa aparência, com uma voz adorável e aqueles olhos azuis, e Lobélia deveria sentir vergonha do seu comportamento, porque o Rei Thorin era maravilhoso, o melhor homem que Titio já conhecera, e Bena até admitia ter ficado caída pelo rei quando criança graças às histórias de seu tio, mas aí ela cresceu e aí conheceu o Rei Thorin em pessoa, e ele a surpreendeu porque ele era nobre e majestoso, e aquela quedinha que ela teve na infância se transformou em amor, não do tipo que ela tinha por tio Bilbo, mas um amor mais profundo e adulto-

De repente, era como se um raio a tivesse atingido em cheio.

Amor.

Era isso que Bena sentia pelo Rei Thorin. Não era vergonha (bom, _agora_ era) nem embaraço pelas suas atitudes desajeitadas. Era o despertar do amor, e era algo bem diferente daqueles sentimentos tolos que ela tinha por Charlie Brandybuck ou por qualquer outro rapaz do Shire. _Isso_ era amor, aquilo fora mera atração.

 _"_ _Que ótimo,_ _Verbena. Você está_ _apaixonada_ _. E isso não é tudo. Você se apaixonou pelo maldito Rei Sob a Montanha, noivo de sua prima Lobélia."_

Por que ela tinha que se apaixonar justamente pelo prometido de sua prima?

Sentindo-se a ponto de desmaiar, Bena ergueu o olhar para encarar a mesa principal. Ela fixou os olhos intensamente no novo par, que em breve se casaria. Lobélia e Thorin faziam um par lindo: ambos tinham cabelos escuros, pele alva e aqueles lindos olhos azuis que pareciam vir diretamente do veio de pedras preciosas.

Verbena não era linda nem adorável. Tinha cabelos claros e olhos castanhos, nada de extraordinário. O casal real brilharia, como gemas perfeitas, e Bena voltaria para o Shire, esquecida e esmaecida.

Parecia que um segundo raio a atingira. Desta vez doeu.

Os sentimentos de Bena ainda estavam em turbilhão quando uma voz irrompeu da multidão de anões, conclamando:

— Um brinde para Rei Thorin e Lady Lobélia! Que seu amor seja eterno como as rochas de Erebor! Ao casal real!

Houve gritos bênçãos em Khuzdul, e Bena tentou se erguer da cadeira, percebendo a tontura e o sentimento de moleza nas pernas e braços. Os ruídos de comemoração do salão ficaram no fundo, as luzes diminuíram, e Bena mal reconheceu a voz do tio chamando por ela enquanto ela afundava num nevoeiro espesso, que distorcia os dons e a roubava de qualquer senso de realidade.

Então o raio caiu pela terceira vez, e Verbena Baggins não viu mais nada.

o0o 0o0 o0o 0o0

A realidade era espessa mas líquida: Bena sentia o ar como se fosse lama pura. Diante de seus olhos, estava o Rei Thorin, seus traços atraentes expressando preocupação. Bena se sentiu tão feliz por sonhar com ele que sorriu de gratidão, murmurando:

— Meu rei...

No sonho, o Rei Thorin retribuiu o sorriso, e Bena achou que mil sóis se acenderam. Mesmo no sonho, ela estava fraca, mas conseguiu balbuciar:

— Como eu gostaria... que você fosse real... meu rei querido... meu rei querido, querido, querido...

— Senhorita Verbena?

Ouvir seu nome nos lábios dele era um acontecimento tão fortuito que Bena suspirou de pura felicidade. Ela fechou os olhos por um momento e reconheceu a voz consternada de seu tio, chamando seu nome. Ela deixou o cobertor cinza da inconsciência cobri-la mais uma vez.

Na outra vez que Bena abriu os olhos, a realidade se fez um pouco mais presente. Sua garganta ardia, e ela fez um som rouco, porque sua voz não saía.

Bena sentiu sua cabeça sendo erguida, e uma xícara foi levada a seus lábios. Ela tomou uns poucos abençoados goles de água fresca e sentiu alívio para sua garganta inflamada. Quando ela conseguiu abrir os olhos, ela finalmente viu alguém conhecido.

— Lobélia...?

Sua prima suspirou nervosamente.

— Oh, Bena...! Ficamos tão assustados!...

Ela se ergueu e tentou se sentar, indagando:

— O que aconteceu...?

— Você caiu dura e preta bem no meio da minha festa de noivado, foi isso que aconteceu! Oh, Bilbo ficou tão preocupado..! Thorin chamou o curador real, Óin, para tratar de você.

Bena ainda estava tonta:

— Desculpe...

— Nem preciso dizer que a festa acabou ali mesmo. Você tem sorte que o Sr. Dwalin estava na sua mesa e levou você para a enfermaria.

Bena começava a se cansar.

— Não tive intenção... de estragar sua festa...

— Mas o que você tem? Está ardendo em febre!

— Uma febre de inverno, só isso... — Os olhos dela se recusavam a permanecer abertos. — Estou tão cansada...

Lobélia disse:

— Não durma de novo! Primo Bilbo quer falar com você.

Mas Bena já estava apagando:

— Desculpe...

Lobélia chamou pela prima, mas essa foi a última coisa de que Bena se lembrou antes da inconsciência dominá-la de novo.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

No final, Bena terminou dormindo um dia inteiro antes que a febre cedesse. Os olhos de Bilbo estavam cheios d'água quando ela garantiu que se sentia bem, embora ainda estivesse um pouco fraca.

Lobélia ficou ao lado da prima na maior parte do tempo. À medida que Bena se fortalecia, ela tinha tempo para pensar em tudo que acontecera na festa de noivado. E ela também se deu conta que a presença de Lobélia garantia muitas oportunidades de confrontá-la sobre a situação. E ela optou pela abordagem direta.

— Lobélia, o que você pretende fazer?

— Sobre o quê?

— Sobre Mestre Dwalin.

A garota mais velha desviou os olhos e tentou soar casual:

— O que tem ele?

— Você sabe o que eu quero dizer.

— Eu tenho certeza de que não sei. — Lobélia tentava parecer calma. Mas estava difícil. — Eu não tenho ideia do que você está falando.

Bena falou raivosamente, cochichando entre os dentes:

— Você estava flertando com Dwalin no meio da sua própria festa de noivado!... Que vergonha!

Lobélia deu de ombros:

— E daí? Foi só um flertezinho.

— Só...! — Bena estava estarrecida. — Prima, você perdeu a razão? Isso pode ser interpretado como traição ao rei, e você pode ser _decapitada!_

Lobélia perdeu a cor. Bena continuou:

— Além do mais, Dwalin também é um primo do rei. Mesmo que ele corresponda a seus sentimentos, ele nunca vai admiti-los, porque ele jurou proteger seus parentes com sua própria vida. Devido a esse juramento, ele pode passar a odiar você ou a odiar a si mesmo. Ele provavelmente está muito confuso e nervoso, Lobélia. Se você realmente ama Mestre Dwalin, precisa revelar isso claramente.

Lobélia encarou Bena e explicou:

— Eu quero ser uma rainha, Bena.

— Você sabia desde o início que esse casamento era um arranjo político. Não tem nada a ver com amor.

— Quem falou alguma coisa sobre amor? Eu só quero me divertir.

— Divertir?! — A hobbit mais jovem estava lívida. — Você acha que a afeição de um rei é uma _piada?_ Eles têm uma cultura diferente. Eles não levam na brincadeira a traição de um cônjuge mesmo entre as pessoas mais simples, então você pode imaginar o que pensarão de você se trair o _rei_ deles.

Lobélia acusou:

— Você só está tentando me assustar.

— Estou tentando colocar um pouco de juízo na sua cabeça...!

— Mas o rei é tão chato — reclamou a noiva. — Só o que ele faz é falar sobre seus parentes falecidos cujos retratos estão na maioria das tapeçarias antigas.

— Ele está mostrando a você a cultura dele, sua herança. Vai precisar saber disso para ser rainha. Lembre-se do que titio falou: a maior parte desses anões jamais viu um hobbit antes, então cabe a nós sermos representantes de todo o Shire. Devemos nos comportar de maneira impecável!

Lobélia empalideceu e perguntou:

— Você não contou a Bilbo sobre Mestre Dwalin, contou?

— Não, preferi poupá-lo dessa vergonha. Mas se você insistir nessa farsa, eu juro que conto.

— Está bem, está bem! — Ela parecia contrariada. — Vou parar de flertar com o Sr. Dwalin. Está feliz?

Bena suspirou e usou um tom muito mais suave:

— Não, eu não estou feliz. Estou preocupada, prima. Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso, Lobélia? Titio disse que você pode desistir do noivado. Mas se você esperar muito, aí vai ficar mais difícil. Se não tem certeza...

— Eu tenho certeza de que quero ser uma rainha — garantiu Lobélia com grande sinceridade. — É só que..

Ela não terminou a frase, então Bena fez isso:

— É só que você não tem certeza de que quer ser rainha _dele_ , é isso?

— É...

 _"Ser dele é tudo que eu quero, e isso eu nunca vou ser",_ pensou Bena amargamente, com lágrimas a encher seus olhos. Ela estava com tanta raiva!...

Lobélia comentou:

— Seus olhos estão lacrimejando de novo. Talvez a febre tenha voltado.

Desanimada, Bena suspirou e concordou:

— Sim, talvez.

— Vou pedir a Mestre Óin um chá de casca de árvore. Fique aí quietinha.

Lobélia deixou-a a sós, e Bena finalmente pôde chorar por seu amor impossível e não correspondido. Era uma ironia que a aliança entre anões e hobbits estivesse nas mãos de um casamento no qual ambas as partes estavam bem relutantes em participar. Bena se casaria alegremente com o rei, mas ela não era parte da equação. Do seu ponto de vista, a situação não era irônica: era cruel. Por Eru, como um coração podia doer tanto?

Master Óin veio examiná-la, mas determinou que os olhos vermelhos e lacrimejantes eram produtos de um forte resfriado. Mais sopa e repouso foram recomendados. O doce Ori mandou livros. Já que Bilbo estava ocupado na enfermaria, o rei decidiu suspender o noivado até que o guardião estivesse apto a acompanhar o casal. Bena sentiu-se ainda mais culpada por atrapalhar o noivado de Lobélia.

Assim, nos poucos dias em que Verbena estava doente, ela pensou nas suas opções, suas opções reais, palpáveis. Ela poderia se lastimar e amaldiçoar sua sina, ou ela podia se alegrar de ter conhecido o amor, uma dor tão doce. Ela era racional assim, graças a seu tio. Bilbo sempre fizera Bena pensar exaustivamente em suas opções, e chorar por coisas impossíveis não era uma opção, não importa o quanto ela desejasse o impossível.

Mas Bena também sabia que os assuntos do coração não eram governáveis. Seu coração pouco se importava com suas decisões racionais, ele se sentiria como bem entendesse. Então ela sabia que haveria horas assim: ela iria chorar e ver a impossibilidade das coisas, então ela pararia de chorar um pouco. Depois ela até poderia chorar de novo, mas aí se convenceria da inutilidade das lágrimas e pararia mais uma vez. E assim ela viveria.

Mas Bena jamais diria uma única palavra. Esse era um segredo dela, e somente dela.

Seu tio, contudo, era perceptivo demais e reparou que ela estava triste. Bilbo viu as bolsas sob seus olhos, o nariz vermelho, a tristeza; e ele ficou preocupado.

Bilbo acariciou o cabelo de Bena, como se ela fosse novamente uma menina, e indagou:

— Minha doce Bena... O que você tem?

Ela sorriu de modo febril:

— Só está frio demais para mim, acho. Podemos encurtar essa viagem e voltar para o Shire, tio?

 _"Por favor, vamos embora. Só vamos embora. Para longe de Thorin",_ ela pensou, mas não ousava dizer.

Para sua surpresa, Bilbo ficou ainda mais tristonho.

— Oh, querida, você não ouviu, não foi? Claro que não ouviu, você estava de cama.

— Ouviu o quê?

— Houve uma gigantesca tempestade de neve, e todas as trilhas e estradas estão fechadas. A neve nos isolou. Nada pode passar até que a neve derreta.

Era a última coisa que Bena queria ouvir. O coração dela se despedaçou, e foi com pesar genuíno que ela comentou:

— Oh, puxa. Acho que vamos ficar, então.

— Pensei que gostasse de Erebor. Você e os rapazes pareceram se dar bem.

— Os rapazes?

— Kíli e Fíli.

— Oh, eles são divertidos. Mas sinto saudades do Shire. — Não totalmente verdade, mas também não era mentira.

Ele concordou:

— Sim, eu também sinto falta de lá. Espero que Hamfast esteja cuidando bem do jardim. Se o inverno chegar ao Shire com o mesmo rigor daqui, temo que meus tomates estejam irremediavelmente perdidos.

Bena garantiu:

— Inverno no Shire _nunca_ vai ser tão ruim, tio.

— Talvez seja um dia. Quando você se casar e deixar Bag End, aposto como os invernos serão mais frios.

Bena comentou:

— Oh, calma aí, tio. Isso não vai ser tão cedo. Nem sabemos se vai acontecer. Lembra-se da tia Ruth? Ela jamais se casou.

— Não me fale daquela mulher horrível! Se eu soubesse o modo como ela tratava você, eu a teria adotado muito antes! Além do mais, você jamais será uma bruxa, muito menos uma solteirona. Não se aquele garoto dos Brandybucks se mexer.

— Claro — disse Bena com tristeza. — Tem aquele garoto dos Brandybuck.

— E você tem certeza de que nenhum dos rapazes...? — Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha sugestivamente. — Digo, eles são bons rapazes. Pediram permissão para visitar você.

— Tio!... — Bena corou um tom profundo de escarlate. — Kíli e Fíli são como primos para mim — quero dizer, se eu tivesse primos anões, claro.

— Thorin me disse que você desenvolveu uma admiração profunda pela Lady Dís.

— Sim, é verdade, tio. Ela é uma mulher formidável.

Bilbo sorriu para a moça:

— Enquanto você crescia, houve muitas vezes em que eu me senti mal por não lhe dar uma mãe. Se eu fosse um hobbit casado, você teria uma mãe, como seus primos.

— Oh, tio, sabe que foi pai e mãe para mim, já que não conheci nenhum dos dois. E eu tenho certeza de que ambos teriam orgulho de como você criou essa pobre órfã.

Bilbo beijou a testa dela com delicadeza e sorriu, fazendo rugas nos cantos dos olhos:

— Eu não poderia ter filha assim tão boa mesmo se me casasse três vezes. Agora quero que siga as ordens de Mestre Óin.

— Mas eu estou bem, tio. A febre se foi desde a noite antes de ontem. Eu me sinto bem, de verdade.

— Mas faz frio na montanha. Você pode ter uma recaída. Descanse mais.

Bena suspirou, cansada de descansar e ler. Indagou:

— Onde está Lobélia?

— Ela está com Lady Dís, visitando os mercados, é claro.

— É minha culpa ela ter ficado longe de seu noivo.

— Ela não parece chateada com isso. O rei expressou desejos de uma recuperação rápida para você.

Bena corou:

— O rei é muito atencioso.

— Ele veio aqui visitá-la. Sua febre era tão alta que você achou que ele era um sonho.

Bena sentiu tanto calor em suas faces que sua pele deveria estar da cor de um pimentão. Ela escondeu o rosto com as mãos e gemeu:

— Oh, que vergonha, minha senhora Yavanna...! Eu sinto muito, tio.

— Não se preocupe, querida. Thorin me disse que achou muito encantador. Ele tem grande afeição por você.

Embora Bena sorrisse por fora, por dentro ela remoía pensamentos de autodesprezo. _"É, ele certamente me vê como uma garota hobbit estúpida, encantadora feito um filhotinho,"_ pensou ela.

Então Kíli e Fíli vieram fazer uma visita, o que levantou muito o ânimo de Bena. Eles disseram que sentiam falta dela e das sessões de treinamento com a espada.


	7. Chapter 7

Felizmente, em poucos dias, Bena foi liberada pelo curador real, Mestre Óin. Para celebrar a sua recuperação, todos foram convidados para um jantar nos aposentos de Lady Dís.

Nessas ocasiões, Bena ficaria sentada junto a pessoas menos importantes, enquanto Lobélia e Bilbo se sentariam perto do rei, de sua irmã e dos rapazes. Nesse jantar, porém, só estavam eles sete e ninguém mais. Só havia uma mesa grande para acomodar todos.

Os arranjos, como sempre, foram bem pensados. O rei e Lady Dís indagaram sobre a saúde de Bena, felizes que a garota estivesse de volta e bem de saúde. Rei Thorin parecia muito satisfeito e deixou claro que se ela precisasse de qualquer coisa era só falar. Na verdade, Bena tentava com afinco NÃO pensar no que ela mais queria: ver o sorriso do rei.

Lady Dís indagou Lobélia:

— Diga, querida, gostaria de me acompanhar na inspeção das cozinhas amanhã?

— Cozinhas? — repetiu Lobélia.

— As cozinhas reais ficam sob a responsabilidade da Rainha — Dís explicou. — É minha função hoje, mas é claro que você será a encarregada depois que se casar com meu irmão.

Os olhos de Bena se arregalaram de alegria. Cozinhar era sua paixão e a oportunidade de visitar as cozinhas reais era uma grande aventura. Antes mesmo que ela fizesse qualquer comentário, Lady Dís se virou para ela e convidou:

— Talvez queira se juntar a nós, Senhorita Verbena — se não for um abuso para sua saúde, claro.

— Não, claro que não — ela respondeu, ansiosa, para logo em seguida acrescentar: — Adoraria ir também, obrigada por me convidar.

Bilbo indagou:

— Então a Rainha tem outras responsabilidades?

— Sim, certamente. A Rainha Sob a Montanha também é uma governante. Ela governa a vida privada e o bem-estar de seus súditos, resolvendo disputas de família, supervisionando as cozinhas e o dispensário.

Bena indagou:

— É o que a senhora faz?

— Sim, mas eu também lido com todos os aspectos do Tesouro de Erebor. Meu irmão acha prudente centralizar as finanças em apenas uma pessoa.

Bena assentiu, mas ela sabia a verdadeira razão pela qual o rei não lidava com o tesouro de seu povo. A família de Thorin sofria de uma doença: uma moléstia do ouro, um amor por riquezas tão feroz e possessivo que eles enlouqueciam por causa disso. Bilbo disse que aquilo quase arruinara Thorin quando eles retomaram Erebor do dragão Smaug.

Bena deve ter deixado transparecer de algum modo que ela sabia da história, pois ela instintivamente se voltou para Thorin. Ele a encarou e simplesmente _corou_.

O rei envergonhado parecia tão adorável que o coração de Bena se acelerou e num impulso ela bebeu todo seu copo num gole só. Só quando era tarde demais ela descobriu que havia esvaziado não seu copo d'água, mas a taça de vinho de Bilbo.

Ela tossiu, engasgou e perdeu a respiração; e um grande alvoroço se formou quando todos pensaram que Bena estava sofrendo de uma recaída. Levou um tempo até tudo se esclarecer, e então foi a vez de Bena enrubescer. Felizmente, seu rubor foi comemorado como "a cor está voltando à mocinha". O rei sorriu e Bena ficou ainda mais vermelha.

Amante de doces, Lobélia logo sugeriu sobremesa, no que teve a aprovação de Bilbo e os príncipes. Um pouco tonta após o vinho, Bena comeu apenas por educação, e elogiou o cozinheiro. Então Dís pegou Lobélia pela mão e levou-a até uma imensa lareira onde o fogo era alto e feroz.

Bilbo e Bena foram atrás, e da estante da lareira a irmã do rei tirou um retrato para mostrar a eles. Bena reconheceu Fíli, ainda menino; uma criancinha de cabelos pretos que certamente era Kíli, e Lady Dís, ao lado de um anão que Bena nunca conhecera, mas que estava claro ser o pai dos príncipes. Eles estavam todos muito bem vestidos e pareciam muito alegres. A pintura era extremamente bem-feita, e todos estavam muito elegantes.

Bilbo indagou:

— Então esta é sua família, senhora?

— Isso mesmo, Mestre Baggins. Kíli era um garotinho quando esse retrato foi pintado; ele não conseguia ficar quieto.

Bena estava admirada e comentou:

— Que linda família, minha senhora.

A dama sorriu para a garota hobbit e acariciou a figura, concordando:

— É mesmo, não é? Linda.

Bena viu os olhos dela se umedeceram e os dedos acariciaram a figura do falecido marido no retrato. A moça ficou desesperada para mudar de assunto. Felizmente, Bilbo teve a mesma ideia:

— Então, Thorin – ele indagou –, você tem retratos seus?

— Antes eu tinha muitos – respondeu o rei sobriamente. – Agora tem apenas um. Foi feito para a coroação.

 _"_ _O dragão!"_ lembrou-se Bena. _"O dragão deve ter destruído tudo. Que pena."_ Ela quase desejou ver os retratos de um jovem Thorin, seu cabelo preto sem traços de grisalho e um rosto sem rugas.

— O meu foi feito nas Montanhas Azuis – disse Dís. – Eu tive tanta sorte de fazê-lo. Meu marido morreu poucos anos depois dele.

Lobélia observou:

— Esta pintura é um tesouro.

— Meu bem mais valioso — confirmou Dís, e ela se aproximou da noiva de maneira conspiratória. — Devo lhe mostrar uma relíquia de família. Afinal, você estará nela.

A hobbit mais velha ficou confusa, e Bena sugeriu:

— É uma tapeçaria de família?

Dís ergueu uma sobrancelha:

— Não, não é, mas é uma ideia muito boa. Devo chamar um tapeceiro. Mas eu falava do Machado de Durin.

— Machado de…?

— O Machado de Durin é uma relíquia importante de nossa família. Todas as ocasiões memoráveis estão marcadas nele: nascimentos, casamentos, coroações, e coisas assim.

Bena exclamou:

— Deve ser muito antigo, então.

— Está na nossa família há gerações — disse o rei. — Nunca deixou Erebor, e nós o recuperamos quando a montanha foi retomada.

Fíli disse:

— Precisou ser atualizado. Extensivamente.

Dís sorriu:

— E mais atualizações serão feita em breve. Quando você se casar com Thorin, querida Lobélia, será acrescentada ao machado.

Kíli completou, sorrindo:

— E você oficialmente fará parte da família!

Lobélia conseguiu dar um sorriso, mas Bena podia dizer que era forçado e falso. Seu coração ficou pesado, sentindo que a prima começava a repensar seriamente o casamento com o rei.

— E onde está este machado? — quis saber Bilbo.

— Aqui. Deixe-me mostrar.

A Senhora de Durin foi a uma parede de pedra e retirou um pesado instrumento pregado nela. O Machado de Durin era feito totalmente de metal, e ele fez um barulho alto ao ser posto na mesa de jantar.

O grupo se reuniu em torno do objeto para observá-lo de perto. O design anão já era familiar para Bena.

Lady Dís mostrou as marcas no machado:

— Este é o símbolo da Linhagem de Durin, e essas são marcações são mais antigas, como a vitória de minha mãe num duelo e meu casamento. Aqui está o nascimento de Thorin. E esses aqui são mais recentes, o nascimento de meus filhos: primeiro Fíli e aqui Kíli.

Bena se arrepiou de frio, sentindo falta do calor da lareira. Bilbo notou:

— Está tudo bem, Bena?

— Sim, só tenho um pouco de frio... e cansaço.

Rei Thorin ofereceu:

— Venha se sentar perto do fogo. É mais quente.

— Incomoda-se se eu for, tio?

— Claro que não. Deve se cuidar, Bena.

O rei se prontificou:

— Eu lhe farei companhia.

— Obrigada, Majestade, mas não quero privá-lo da companhia de seus convidados.

Ele sorriu para ela e indagou:

— A senhorita também não é uma convidada?

E Bena não tinha resposta para aquilo. Ele tomou seu braço e ofereceu uma poltrona perto do fogo. A moça indagou:

— Tudo bem se eu sentar no tapete em frente à lareira? Eu gosto mais assim.

Rei Thorin a encarou, o rosto com uma interrogação clara. Bena enrubesceu e explicou:

— Eu me acostumei a isso desde que era pequena. Tio Bilbo costumava me colocar em frente à lareira e contar uma história. Eu dormia no tapete e ele me carregava para cama. Então eu cresci e nós dois continuamos sentados perto do fogo, cada um com seu livro.

O olhar que ele lançou foi simplesmente adorável. Ele indagou:

— E você ainda se deitava no tapete?

— Sim, virou um hábito. — Ela corou de novo. — Estou mesmo acostumada.

— Gostou dos livros da biblioteca?

— Sim, Ori me mandou alguns enquanto eu estava de cama. A maior parte era sobre histórias e lendas de seu povo. Eu adorei.

— Qual você gostou mais?

— Acho que foi aquela sobre a anã chamada Ragni, que se recusou a usar seus talentos de ourivesaria para ajudar o feiticeiro malvado. Aquele homem era muito mau!

— Só porque ele a transformou em um dragão?

— Não, ele era mau porque disse a todos que o dragão guardava um tesouro e uma linda dama, e o homem que matasse o dragão poderia ficar com os dois. Então Ragni matou muitos homens até...

— Até ela conhecer o Príncipe Nerfin — completou o rei.

— Ela se apaixonou por ele e falou da terrível maldição que o feiticeiro tinha posto nela. Ele correspondeu ao seu amor.

— Então ele decidiu matar o mago malvado para libertá-la, assim os dois poderiam ficar juntos.

Bena exclamou:

— Pobre Nerfin! Ele não sabia que o feiticeiro tinha posto um feitiço em seu próprio corpo para transformar qualquer um que tentasse matá-lo em um dragão. O malvado morreu, mas o príncipe virou um dragão. Só então ele percebeu que podia ficar com sua amada. Então os dois dragões viveram felizes para sempre. Adorei essa história!

— Por quê? Posso ver que você é uma romântica.

— Bom, eu sou uma garota. Mas gostei principalmente porque ela fala muito sobre seu povo: persistência, perspicácia e resiliência.

Rei Thorin a encarou com admiração:

— É uma observação de grande profundidade.

— Acho seu povo fascinante. É bem verdade que escuto histórias da sua gente desde que eu era uma garotinha.

— Espero que não tenha matado seu namorado de tédio.

Bena corou:

— Eu não tenho namorado.

O rei franziu o cenho:

— Mas Bilbo disse…

Ela tentou agir como se estivesse divertida:

— Oh, titio!... Ele diz ter medo que eu termine virando uma solteirona, sem casamento ou filhos. Ele acha que tem um garoto interessado em mim.

Com cuidado, o rei quis saber:

— E tem?

— Talvez tenha, mas eu não estou interessada em nenhum garoto, Majestade.

E era verdade. Ela queria um homem, um específico, embora ela não pudesse falar isso, claro.

O monarca parecia intrigado:

— Então, não tem ninguém esperando por você no Shire?

— Sem contar família? Não.

— Nesse caso, você não consideraria viver aqui?

A oferta pegou Bena completamente de surpresa.

— Quem, eu? Oh, eu não poderia...! Digo, eu _poderia_ , mas—

— Você poderia ajudar sua prima, sabendo tanto sobre cultura de meu povo. E as refeições são mais do seu agrado, sendo apenas três ou quatro vezes ao dia.

— Eu não poderia abandonar titio.

— Talvez eu consiga convencer Bilbo a ficar em Erebor.

— Desejo boa sorte com isso, Majestade — Bena sorriu. — Titio adora Bag End. E o jardim. E seu grande carvalho.

O rei admitiu:

— Durante nossa jornada, ele não se furtava a mencionar como sentia falta de seu lar.

Bena disse:

— Titio sempre diz que ajudar seu povo a recuperar seu lar foi a segunda maior proeza da sua vida que o enchia de orgulho.

— A segunda? Qual é a primeira?

Bena enrubesceu e respondeu:

— Ele diz que é ter me criado.

O sorriso do rei foi nada menos do que adorável, e sua voz parecia ainda mais profunda:

— Ele tem razão. Ele deveria se orgulhar, e se orgulhar muito.

Bena sentiu suas bochechas se esquentar em, e calculou que estava vermelha feito um pimentão. Ela tentou mudar de assunto:

— Poderia me contar sobre a jornada, por favor? Titio me contou tantas coisas... Eu gostaria de ouvir uma segunda opinião.

— Não acredita no seu tio?

— É claro que acredito! Eu só queria ouvir de outra pessoa. Por exemplo, os trolls. E o dragão! E os elfos da floresta, a fuga em barris...

— Então vai ser uma história bem longa. Tem certeza de que quer ouvir tudo?

Bena se sentou confortavelmente, como se estivesse de volta em Bag End, e respondeu:

— Claro que sim! Fale-me sobre os trolls. Titio realmente os enganou?

— Certamente que sim. E isso nos salvou a nós todos. Veja, Dwalin já estava no espeto, e eles estavam discutindo a melhor maneira de nos cozinhar. Bilbo até sugeriu que os trolls tirassem nossa pele.

Embora cansada, Bena ouviu com cuidado as histórias que conhecia tão bem, agora contadas de um ponto de vista diferente. A voz do Rei Thorin era surpreendentemente doce e viciante, e a moça estava hipnotizada. Bena não soube dizer por quanto tempo eles conversaram, mas poderia ter sido por horas, porque eles estavam se divertindo muito.

Ambos estavam tão envolvidos no que faziam que nem notaram a sala se tornando silenciosa. Eventualmente, eles se deram conta que todos os demais estavam observando a interação dos dois. Bena ficou surpresa quando seu tio disse como estava tarde.

Naquela noite, ela foi dormir muito feliz. Não apenas ela conseguira ter a atenção indisputada do Rei Thorin, mas também conseguira não soar tão boba. Era um progresso.


	8. Chapter 8

Bena mal podia conter sua animação sobre a visita às cozinhas. Sua paixão por cozinhar rivalizava com a paixão de qualquer hobbit por comida, e Bena podia dizer que aquela era a primeira vez que ela realmente estava animada com uma visita em Erebor por outra razão que não ficar ao lado do rei.

Ela não se decepcionou. Ajudou o fato de que o anão encarregado das cozinhas era um dos 13 da jornada. O nome dele era Bombur, e ele era um sujeito alegre e redondo de cabelos vermelhos muito vivos que era muito amigo de Bilbo. Ele parecia extremamente feliz em mostrar as cozinhas, e como tudo funcionava por lá. Na opinião dele, embora anões gostassem de comida, nem todos de seu povo apreciavam a arte requintada de cozinhar. Não como hobbits, garantiu.

Na verdade, os únicos hobbits animados com as cozinhas eram Bilbo e Bena. Lobélia, de braços dados com o rei, tentava prestar atenção às orientações da Lady Dís sobre suas futuras responsabilidades. Bena reparou nos esforços da prima para dar uma boa impressão a seus futuros súditos, mas a verdade era que ela gostava mais de joias e modas do que cozinha.

Lady Dís estava obviamente entretida com alguma coisa, algo que Bena não conseguiu perceber. Rei Thorin estava se deliciando com o deleite de Bilbo e Bena com o passeio. Eventualmente Dís ignorou Lobélia e virou-se apenas para Bena e Bilbo para mostrar as cozinhas. Fíli e Kíli tentavam roubar doces, e Dwalin parecia pensar... Bem, quem poderia saber o que o anão estava pensando? Ele só tinha cara de estar furioso o tempo todo!...

Ao fim da visita, o grupo se dividiu: Bilbo continuou falando com Bombur, o rei e Lady Dís voltaram ao trabalho, Fíli e Kíli convidaram a prometida do rei para vê-los treinar com Dwalin, e Bena foi à biblioteca buscar alguns livros sobre culinária anã.

Ori ficou animadíssimo em ter pedidos, e Bena levou alguns livros para os aposentos. Então Bena se deu conta que ela nunca vira antes o tipo de neve que Erebor tinha no momento. Por isso, ela resolveu ir até lá fora — só que desta vez ela foi com o casaco de Lobélia, aquele que o rei dera de presente, pois era mais apropriado para aquele clima.

Bena estava ficando cada vez melhor em se mexer pela montanha. Ao caminhar rumo ao portão principal, ela ouviu pessoas fofocando sobre "a garota-hobbit de Sua Majestade", e o lindo casal que eles seriam no casamento. Ninguém deu atenção a Bena: era como se ela fosse invisível. Assim, ela podia ouvir a real animação do povo com o casamento de seu rei.

Quando Bena ultrapassou o portão principal, seus sentidos captaram várias coisas ao mesmo tempo. A primeira foi o vento frio, tão gelado que ela optou por levantar o capuz do casaco de Lobélia. A segunda foi a brancura da vasta imensidão à sua frente, misturada ao tom cinzento do céu. A terceira coisa que encontrou seus sentidos foi um sentimento que o frio e o cinza passariam a fazer parte da sua vida, qualquer que fosse a estação. Ela jamais poderia agir a respeito de seus sentimentos sobre o rei; e se ela fosse realmente esperta, ela não teria sentimentos por ele, em primeiro lugar. Mas, infelizmente, seu coração se recusava a ser governado.

Ainda assim, Bena estava contente. Ela conseguiu ficar algum tempo com o rei, e ele parecia feliz. Tudo que Bena podia desejar era que Lobélia o fizesse feliz. Até onde Bena observara, ele certamente parecia assim quando estava perto de sua linda prometida. E isso era uma grande fonte de dor para Bena.

A moça não percebeu quando as lágrimas começaram a cair. Mas havia dor, dor física, também. Seu peito estava apertado, o ar estava rarefeito, de sua boca saíam nuvens de vapor enquanto ela chorava.

Como ela podia ser tão jovem se tinha sentimentos tão antigos? Bena era uma garota jovem mas madura, e naquele momento ela se sentia ainda mais velha que o centenário rei anão, arrastando a pesada carga de um amor não correspondido.

Poderia ela amar de novo algum dia? De algum jeito, ela duvidava que sim, porque a dor a fazia se sentir quebrada para sempre, incapaz de algum dia se sentir inteira de novo. Por que os Valar seriam são cruéis ao ponto de despertar nela um desejo tão feroz que jamais poderia se arrefecer?

Quando tio Bilbo contara as histórias da jornada, Bena imaginou o rei anão como um sujeito altivo, velho e rabugento, extremamente consciente de sua própria importância. Ao chegar a Erebor, ela imaginava que ele fosse um velho entediante. Não que fosse um anão majestoso de traços físicos atraentes, cabelo imponente e uma voz poderosa e aveludada para combinar com os olhos impossivelmente azuis e sorriso charmoso que fazia seu estômago se alvoroçar como se um milhão de borboletas vivessem dentro dele e seu sangue ferver ao ponto de suas faces se tornarem vermelho carmim.

E outras partes de seu corpo também reagiam ao rei. Era vergonhoso e embaraçoso, totalmente impróprio e indigno de respeito. Oh, se seu tio soubesse de seus pensamentos pecaminosos, ele ficaria tão envergonhado! Mas Tio Bilbo jamais saberia, ela pensou, porque ela não cometeria nenhum desses pecados a não ser com o Rei Thorin. Portanto, era uma causa perdida.

Nem todo hobbit acreditava em ter um Único, a alma gêmea, aquela pessoa especial capaz de completar todas as lacunas da alma de uma pessoa. Bena não acreditava naquilo, mas ela acreditava no amor. Na verdade, ela acreditava num amor tão profundo e devastador que era capaz de deixar marcas permanentes na alma de uma pessoa, marcas tão profundas que aquela pessoa jamais seria capaz de amar novamente. Ela acreditava que seu amor por Thorin fosse desse tipo de amor. Portanto, logicamente, Bena estava destinada a jamais encontrar alguém para si.

Uma das coisas que mais doía em Bena era a solidão que ela sentia. Enquanto crescia, ela tinha o hábito de dividir tudo com seu tio, até mesmo coisas sobre rapazes. Todas as alegrias, todas as preocupações, todas as suas dúvidas e problemas – Bena sempre contava com Bilbo e sabia que ele estaria a seu lado, como um pai verdadeiro. Ela o amava muito por isso.

Mas a dor agridoce do amor que ela sentia pelo rei era um segredo que ela teria que disfarçar por toda a sua existência. Se Bilbo descobrisse os sentimentos de Bena, isso o magoaria, e _isso_ a magoaria. A tragédia era que não havia nada que qualquer um deles pudesse fazer. Bena teria que seguir com sua vida, incapaz de dizer a uma única alma sobre a grande mágoa em seu coração.

Bena sentia total desespero. A situação toda estava mergulhada em política, e também havia os sentimentos de Lobélia a se considerar. Claro que Lobélia não estava apaixonada pelo Rei Thorin, mas ela concordara em se casar com ele e fora a escolhida para consolidar a aliança política entre Erebor e o Shire.

Se ao menos Bena conseguisse secar suas lágrimas...

Bom, ela ia ter uma vida toda para conseguir.

Devia haver algum jeito de deter aqueles pensamentos tão depressivos, pensou Bena. Talvez ela devesse pensar que as coisas poderiam ser piores. Pior que isso, por exemplo, seria se ela concordasse em se casar com algum rapaz Brandybuck achando que aquele sentimento era amor. Não, aquilo não chegava nem perto do que ela sentia pelo rei. Chamar aquilo de amor seria chamar um caldo leve de banquete. E ela jamais teria conhecido amor verdadeiro, daqueles capazes de mudar uma vida inteira.

Perdida nos exatos pensamentos que tentava evitar, Bena não percebeu a chegada do soldado. Ouviu a voz fina.

— Senhorita hobbit?

Bena ficou surpresa ao ver uma jovem vestida num uniforme militar. Ela se dirigiu à outra timidamente.

— Sim?

— Deve se dirigir o quanto antes à enfermaria, senhora. Houve um acidente com alguém de sua família.

O coração de Bena quase parou ao ouvir aquilo. Ela indagou:

— Quem? O que...?

— Desculpe, minha senhora, eu não sei. Eles esperam a senhora.

A cabeça dela fervia de possibilidades enquanto ela corria pela montanha. Instintivamente Bena foi aos aposentos que dividia com Bilbo e Lobélia. Ela abriu a porta tão rapidamente que nem tinha tirado o casaco pesado, com capuz e tudo, ao inspecionar o local. O quarto de Lobélia estava vazio, o de Bilbo também. Bena não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim.

Bena estava tão assustada que tremia de cima a baixo. Ela lembrava que a moça-soldado dissera que eles a esperavam na enfermaria. Foi nesse momento que Bena foi surpreendida quando um anão alto invadiu o local, exigindo:

— Lobélia...! Onde ela está? Por favor, Mahal, por favor, que ela esteja intocada!

Era o Rei Thorin, e ele parecia atordoado como Bens jamais o vira. Ele a ignorou totalmente e foi para os quartos. Inspecionou todos e só então se virou para a moça. Ele estava prestes a dizer algo quando seus olhos deram de cara com Bena. Ele pareceu surpreso ao vê-la, como se esperasse ver outra pessoa. Será que ele vira o casaco e imaginara que aquela era Lobélia?

Os olhos do rei percorreram o corpo dela de cima a baixo, como se o inspecionasse. Ele suspirou baixinho e explicou:

— Eu pensei... Disseram que houve um acidente...

Bena tirou o casaco, trêmula, explicando:

— Só o que eu sei é que um hobbit se feriu... Sabe quem?

— Não... — Ele parecia bem confuso. — Pensei... Achei que talvez...

Bena estava tão angustiada que mal prestou atenção ao rei:

— Disseram-me para ir até a enfermaria. Mas não sei onde fica...

Só então o Rei Thorin pareceu dispersar sua confusão mental, oferecendo:

— Por favor, venha comigo.

A enfermaria não era tão perto dos aposentos, então Bena seguiu Sua Majestade até o local. Lá dentro ela viu Bilbo, sentado numa cadeira, olhos presos a uma pessoa desacordada numa cama.

Era Lobélia.

Bilbo parecia pálido e abatido, a mão na testa da moça adormecida. Bena correu a abraçá-lo, aliviada:

— Oh, titio...! Você está bem!

O hobbit sorriu:

— Estou ótimo, minha menina. Sua prima é que precisa de ajuda.

— Mas o que aconteceu?

Uma voz diferente disse:

— A culpa é nossa! Desculpe! Sentimos muito!

Foi quando Bena notou Kíli e Fíli parados de pé, ambos pálidos e angustiados. Bena pediu:

— Digam-me o que aconteceu.

Fíli respondeu:

— Estávamos lutando, e a Srta. Lobélia finalmente concordou em se juntar a nós. Ficamos tão animados!

Kíli acrescentou:

— Tudo ia muito bem, mas então ela caiu e rolou para o paredão de pedra. Ela bateu a cabeça e não acordou mais.

Bena estava horrorizada:

— Pelo amor da Verde Senhora!... E como está ela? Ela não está... está?

Bilbo apressou-se em garantir:

— Oh, não, querida, claro que não. Óin a examinou e disse que ela ficará bem. Só temos que monitorá-la por causa do risco de febre. Mas fora isso ela está fora de perigo.

Uma onda de alívio inundou Bena, tão profunda que ela abraçou o tio e tentou em vão evitar as lágrimas, exclamando:

— Graças a Eru...!

Bilbo deu tapinhas nas costas de Bena para acalmá-la, como se ela ainda fosse uma garotinha. Então se ouviu a voz baixa do Rei Thorin, uma que fez Bena tremer de medo:

— Não é só a Srta. Verbena que deve estar agradecendo aos deuses.

Bena levou um susto ao ouvir a voz do rei soar tão furiosa e ameaçadora. Ela estava tão desesperada por causa de Lobélia que se esquecera completamente da presença dele.

A raiva dele era dirigida aos príncipes. Ambos estavam envergonhados e tremiam a cada palavra de seu tio. E ele não estava disposto a economizar palavras:

— Como vocês puderam deixar algo assim acontecer? Essa é a prima de _Bilbo!_ Ele é nosso hóspede ilustre e um herói, sem mencionar que ele é nosso amigo! E a Srta. Lobélia é minha prometida!

Fíli tentou dizer:

— Thorin, desculpe, sentimos mui...

Ele interrompeu seu herdeiro com um rosnado:

— É melhor mesmo estarem arrependidos, mas estarão bem mais quando sua mãe souber disso. — Por mais incrível que parecesse, Bena viu os dois príncipes empalidecerem ainda mais. — Se vocês agirem como crianças irresponsáveis, serão tratados de acordo!

Kíli prometeu, quase em lágrimas:

— Ficaremos aqui com nossa futura tia! Dia e noite! Não sairemos do lado dela! Sentimos tanto! Por favor, nos perdoem! Todos vocês, por favor, perdão!

Rei Thorin ainda estava espumando, e Bena lembrou-se do que Bilbo contava sobre os momentos de ira do rei. Ela calculou que o rei continuaria sua bronca, mas Bilbo se dirigiu a ele:

— Thorin, é óbvio que os rapazes estão arrependidos pelo que aconteceu, mesmo que tenha sido um acidente e, por consequência, sem culpados.

Rei Thorin insistiu:

— Eles precisam se responsabilizar.

— Se eles visitarem Lobélia enquanto eu tomo conta dela, estará tudo bem.

Fíli concordou:

— Sim, sim, claro.

Kíli garantiu:

— Nós viremos!

Thorin lembrou:

— E não tentem dispensar os outros deveres.

Bilbo sorriu, dizendo:

— Então está decidido.

— Só tem um detalhe — disse Bena. — _Eu_ é que vou tomar conta dela, titio. Eu não vou sair do lado dela.

Bilbo tentou argumentar:

— Minha querida menina, eu sou perfeitamente capaz de -

Ela interrompeu:

— É claro que o senhor é capaz, titio querido. Mas eu acho que Lobélia ficará bem mais confortável se for cuidada por outra senhora, se é que o senhor me entende.

Todos os homens ficaram visivelmente desconfortáveis, e Bena sabia que seu argumento os tinha convencido.

Thorin indagou polidamente:

— Srta. Verbena, a senhorita ficaria incomodada se eu ficasse um pouco com sua prima?

A gentileza e cuidado na voz do rei foram um tapa de amor não correspondido no rosto de Bena. Ela reuniu toda gentileza que pôde para responder, com sinceridade:

— Claro que não incomoda, Majestade. Esteja à vontade para ficar o quanto quiser.

Assim ficou resolvido. Uma cama extra foi levada para lá, mas Bena praticamente não a usava. Ela estava sempre ao lado de Lobélia, cuidando da prima ou ajudando Óin a cuidar dela. Às vezes o rei estava na enfermaria, essas vezes eram tantas que Balin improvisou uma escrivaninha para que ele pudesse acompanhar a papelada. Bena descobriu que era difícil se concentrar em Lobélia quando o rei estava tão perto dela, no quarto, trabalhando

Dois dias inteiros se passaram sem melhora visível na saúde de Lobélia. Os hobbits começaram a ficar inquietos. Angustiada, Bena indagou a Mestre Óin:

— Por que ela não acorda?

— Ela bateu a cabeça na pedra — explicou o velho curador. — O corpo dela precisa de tempo para absorver o trauma. O corpo de um anão faria isso sem complicações, mas hobbits são mais frágeis.

— Tem certeza de que ela está bem?

— Acho que sim, mocinha. Mas só saberemos com certeza quando ela acordar. Talvez não demore, né?

O velho anão pegou o braço dela em solidariedade e saiu, deixando-a com a paciente acamada e com o rei, que estava do outro lado do quarto, claramente absorvido em seu trabalho.

Os nervos de Bena estavam em frangalhos. Ela tinha que aparentar bom humor na frente de tio Bilbo, mas a verdade era que toda aquela espera a desgastava por dentro.

Ela reassumiu sua posição ao lado de Lobélia, mas agora ela tremia. Bena estava cansada, estava com medo, ela se sentia sozinha e ela tinha tantas saudades do Shire!...O que eles faziam tão longe de casa? Por que ela chorava por um amor que nunca se concretizaria?

Lágrimas caíram em silêncio de seus olhos, o peito contraído de medo, dúvidas e frustração. Bena não conseguia conter suas emoções naquele momento, então resolveu apenas chorar em silêncio.

— Não se preocupe, por favor. — Bena ouviu a preocupação na voz do rei. — Srta. Lobélia vai ficar ótima, pode acreditar.

Um sentimento irado, avermelhado, emergiu de repente do peito de Bena, e ela respondeu, quase rosnando:

— Bem, é melhor mesmo o senhor esperar que ela fique boa, Majestade, já que tudo isso é _sua_ culpa!...

O monarca quase deu um pulo de tão surpreso com a reação da moça. Na verdade, a própria Bena também estava surpresa com a raiva pura concentrada na própria voz. Os olhos azuis majestosos do rei estavam arregalados, e ele repetiu, admirado:

— _Minha_ culpa...?

Bena sibilou, o rosto crispado pela ira:

— Nada disso teria acontecido se o senhor não tivesse desejado uma noiva do Shire. O Thain jamais teria nos mandado, Lobélia nunca teria vindo a Erebor e ela nunca teria caído e machucado a cabeça!

O rosto do rei se fechou como se fosse o céu antes de uma tempestade e ele lembrou, cerrando os dentes:

— Eu não mandei ninguém vir até Erebor.

— Vossa Majestade deve estar trancado nesta sua Montanha Solitária tempo demais se acredita que a oferta de um rei é interpretada como outra coisa que não uma ordem. Recusar a ordem de um rei geralmente resulta em guerra, morte e destruição!

— Eu jamais faria imposições sobre isso.

— E quem seria tolo para desafiar os desejos de um rei?

O rosto de Thorin estava ainda mais fechado. Ele rosnou:

— A senhorita fala como se eu tivesse alguma opção nesse assunto, como se alguma coisa disso está acontecendo meramente por meu capricho.

— E como pode _não_ ser por seu capricho?

O rei pausou de repente, encarando-a com intensidade. Então, desfazendo-se de sua ira instantaneamente, ele se deu conta e comentou, admirado:

— Você não sabe. Bilbo não contou a você... Ninguém lhe disse...!

— Ninguém me disse o quê?

Ele suspirou e explicou, com um ar cansado:

— Este acordo de comércio é nossa melhor chance de sobrevivência. Você viu como nossos invernos aqui no norte são rigorosos e inclementes. O solo ainda sofre com o estrago feito pelo dragão. Sem comida suficiente, sofremos, muitos caem doentes, especialmente os idosos e as crianças. E no último inverno... perdemos alguns do nosso povo. Eram crianças.

O coração de Bena se afligiu por aquele homem, tão importante, tão poderoso, mas ainda assim incapaz de salvar sua gente da fome. Em segundos, a situação toda entrou em outra perspectiva.

O rei prosseguiu, agora parecendo fraco e abatido, a voz imponente reduzida a uma súplica:

— Esse acordo é de extrema importância, entende. Precisava ser selado com um contrato de compromisso mais que permanente. Nada é mais permanente que um casamento. E pela sua importância, teria que ser eu, ninguém mais serviria. Eu... Não havia escolha. Não para mim.

Fez-se uma pausa, enquanto Bena tentava absorver todas aquelas informações e seus desdobramentos. Distraidamente, ela começou a dizer:

— Eu... Eu não sabia...

Bena o encarou, seu coração cheio de dó pelo poderoso rei, tão desesperado para salvar seu povo que iria sacrificar sua vida pessoal. Só naquele momento Bena pôde apreciar por completo a sinceridade em suas palavras semanas atrás, quando o rei agradeceu a moça por levar seus sentimentos em consideração. Ele jamais esperara tamanha consideração de estranhos. O Rei Thorin deu um sorriso triste e continuou:

— Eu deveria saber que Bilbo a pouparia deste conhecimento terrível. Mestre Baggins é muito cuidadoso.

Bena se sentia horrível e envergonhada. Ela suplicou:

— Por favor, me desculpe, Majestade. Eu só...

Ele a interrompeu, abanando uma mão na direção dela de maneira compreensiva.

— Só está preocupada com sua prima, eu entendo.

Bena esclareceu:

— Eu quis dizer que sinto muito por não ter escolha. As pessoas devem ter direito de decidir como querem seu próprio casamento, não acha?

Rei Thorin deu de ombros, dizendo:

— Talvez num mundo ideal. Ou talvez seja uma dessas coisas sobre as quais os reis não tenham poder.

Bena confessou:

— Eu realmente gostaria de poder ajudar.

— Na verdade, você já ajudou — ele garantiu. — Seu povo salvou o meu. Quando vocês vieram, trouxeram comida e produtos que ajudaram toda a montanha. Neste inverno, ninguém passará fome.


	9. Chapter 9

Bena ainda tentava absorver o impacto de tudo que o rei lhe dissera. O povo de Erebor estava passando fome! Ela queria falar alguma coisa, mas foi interrompida pela porta abrindo. Era a Lady Dís. Bena fez uma reverência:

— Milady.

A anã sorriu:

— Olá, criança. Irmão. Como ela está?

— Não houve mudança, minha senhora — disse Bena. — Ao menos a febre está controlada.

— Ela não está piorando, e isso é bom. — A dama sorriu para Bena, depois se virou para o rei. — Irmão, Balin reuniu o Conselho. Eles o esperam.

— Muito bem. — Ele reuniu alguns papéis, depois se voltou para Bena. — Voltarei assim que possível.

A menina assentiu, e o rei saiu com seus papéis. Lady Dís disse a Bena:

— Pedi que trouxessem água quente e toalhas para banhar Lobélia. Óin garantiu que isso ajudaria com a febre. Poderia por favor trazer roupas limpas para trocarmos?

— Oh, que ótima ideia. Volto já.

Criadas trouxeram água quente, e as duas mulheres lavaram a desacordada Lobélia. Lady Dís observou que Bena teve cuidado todo especial com os pés da prima. Embora fossem robustos, pés hobbits eram bem sensíveis.

Limpa e refeita, mesmo inconsciente, Lobélia parecia ainda mais adorável. Lady Dís comentou em voz alta e Bena concordou. A dama anã observou:

— Fico imaginando se sua prima é algum tipo de beldade entre seu povo.

— Oh, ela é, sim — Bena confirmou. — Acho que alguns corações ficaram partidos quando ela seguiu rumo a Erebor.

— E quanto a você? Não deixou nenhum coração partido por lá?

Bena fez um som de auto-menosprezo:

— Dificilmente, confesso. Como uma órfã sem qualquer atributo extraordinário, não sou nenhum troféu ou beldade para ninguém.

— Não diga essas coisas a seu respeito. Você é uma jovem atraente com uma mente afiada. Qualquer homem tiraria a sorte grande se a desposasse.

— É muito gentil, milady.

— Por favor, me chame de Dís. Em breve seremos parentes.

— E por favor me chame de Bena, não de Verbena.

— Por que não?

— Eu tive uma tia muito malvada que me chamava de Verbena. Agora não suporto meu próprio nome.

Lady Dís sorriu, compreensiva:

— Então talvez devamos achar um novo nome para você. Um em Khuzdul. Algo como... Bahin.

— Bah... Hin?

— _Bahin_ — Dís pronunciou de maneira correta. — Significa amiga. Como prima da futura Rainha, você é considerada amiga de toda a montanha.

— É uma grande honra!

— E meu irmão disse que gosta muito de conversar com você. — Bena imediatamente se avermelhou. — Ele desenvolveu uma grande afeição por você.

A moça sorriu, constrangida, e replicou:

— Sua Majestade é muito gentil. E é um bom rei. Pensa sempre em seu povo em primeiro lugar.

Dís observou Bena por alguns segundos e então explicou:

— Vou lhe contar algo sobre meu povo. Todos os _khazâd_ consideram honra um conceito sagrado. Para nós, tem um valor incomensurável. Thorin precisa manter sua honra cumprindo o compromisso com seu povo. Ele vai se casar com sua prima como está obrigado por sua honra, e garanto que ele honrará esse casamento. Meu irmão jamais vai desrespeitar sua rainha.

Bena garantiu:

— Eu jamais pensaria que o rei pudesse fazer tal coisa.

— Talvez eu não tenha deixado claro minha mensagem. Hobbits acreditam no Forjado?

— Forjado?

— Forjado — repetiu a dama. — Anões creem ter uma pessoa que os complete totalmente, sua outra metade. Cada anão tem o seu, forjada pelo Criador em pessoa. Hobbits têm uma crença semelhante?

Bena pensou um momento e respondeu:

— Alguns hobbits acreditam em almas gêmeas. Segundo creem, a Senhora Verde Yavanna também fez uma alma gêmea para cada hobbit. Eles compartilham a mesma alma, portanto são perfeitos um para o outro. Mas nem todos acreditam nisso.

— Você acredita?

— Costumava não acreditar. Mas agora estou inclinada a crer nisso, sim.

Lady Dís deu um sorrisinho antes de comentar:

— Você tem todo o jeito de uma mulher apaixonada. Posso ver pela luz em seus olhos que alguém habita seu coração. Talvez alguém no Shire.

Bena se avermelhou e tentou não entrar em pânico. Será que dava para ver? Teria ela sido tão óbvia em suas afeições? Oh não!

— Lamento dizer que não é esse o caso. — Bena se esforçou para parecer o mais neutra possível sem mentir. — Não estou apaixonada por ninguém no Shire. Mas creio que cada um tem um grande amor na sua vida. Um Forjado, como disse.

Dís sorriu com afeição para a mocinha e comentou:

— É muito bom acreditar no amor. Ele nos dá esperança, faz de nós pessoas melhores.

— É mesmo?

A princesa de Erebor olhou-a e comentou, em tom de confidência:

— Veja só o que fez com meu irmão. Ele está mais calmo, parece estar em paz e contente. Também sorri mais. Nunca o vi assim. Fez um mundo de diferença – para melhor.

Bena sentiu o coração partir-se. O rei tinha se apaixonado por Lobélia. Que hobbit sortuda! Ela não só seria uma rainha, como tanto desejava, mas também teria um marido amoroso e dedicado. Bena não tinha dúvida de que Rei Thorin seria um marido amoroso se estivesse apaixonado. Pena que era o mesmo homem por quem Bena se apaixonara.

A princesa ainda olhava Bena, talvez esperando algum tipo de resposta. A mocinha fez a primeira pergunta que lhe veio à cabeça:

— Também foi assim para a senhora? Contentamento e paz?

Dís quase se engasgou num sorriso antes de responder:

— Estranhamente, não foi assim. Não mesmo. Foi paixão e fogo. Ele me fazia sentir viva. Eu podia sentir meu sangue ferver! Oh, era poderoso! — O sorriso dela se tornou triste e os olhos adquiriram um tom saudoso. — Talvez por isso eu tenha me sentido morta por dentro quando Mahal chamou meu marido para o Salão de Nossos Antepassados.

— Eu sinto muito — disse Bena, capaz de entender a dor de um amor para sempre perdido. — Posso fazer uma pergunta?

— É claro, querida.

— Eu queria saber se- com o tempo... isso melhora? Quero dizer, a dor?

Dís suspirou e respondeu:

— Eu me concentrei nos meus filhos. Eles eram jovens e precisavam de mim. Oh, eu senti falta de Víli, terrivelmente. Ainda sinto, é claro. Mas acho que, com o tempo, eu comecei a me sentir apenas meio morta.

 _Meio morta._

Bena passaria toda uma vida aprendendo como era se sentir meio morta. Ela acreditava ter encontrado seu Único, sua alma gêmea, e ele era um homem que ela jamais poderia ter.

Dís continuou:

— Também com o tempo, eu descobri que momentos sombrios não duram para sempre. É preciso ter fé.

A princesa sorriu para Bena, que se esforçou para devolver o sorriso. Mas não tinha coração para isso.

A conversa foi interrompida pela chegada de Fíli e Kíli. Conforme prometeram, eles vinham visitar Lobélia todos os dias. Eles saíram quando Bilbo chegou, pois Óin não aprovava muitos visitantes de uma só vez. Silêncio era essencial para a recuperação da jovem hobbit.

Depois chegou o rei, trazendo livros para Bena, para que ela pudesse passar o tempo. Ela agradeceu muito pela gentileza. Na verdade, ela ficou tocada pelo gesto dele.

Lady Dís saiu com a promessa de mandar trazer sopa quente para Rei Thorin e Bena. Quando ela se foi, eles ficaram sozinhos, num silêncio agradável: Bena com seus livros e o rei com suas tarefas.

Eram nessas horas que Bena secretamente se dedicava a um prazer proibido. Já que o rei estava tão distraído com seu trabalho, ela podia encará-lo o quanto queria. Ela ficava de costas para a porta, assim as pessoas pensavam que ela estava lendo. Ninguém a via. Era uma grande oportunidade de olhar seu amor, e ela não sabia quando poderia fazer isso de novo.

Não havia ninguém ali para notar o jeito como ela observava o rei e seu régio nariz. Ou suas majestosas tranças nem sua barba convidativa. Oh, como Bena desejava agarrar aquela barba e beijá-lo por tanto tempo e tão profundamente que seu cérebro gravaria o cheiro e a textura daqueles lábios sensuais. E depois ela mergulharia a mão naquela volumosa crina de cabelo, e então ela finalmente saberia se eram fios tão sedosos quanto pareciam ser.

Se Tio Bilbo pudesse ouvir aqueles pensamentos, ele certamente teria jogado um balde de água gelada nela e ainda a teria deixado de castigo por no mínimo um mês. Mas tais pensamentos podiam ser escandalosos e impróprios o quanto Bena quisesse, pois eles eram dela e somente dela. Ela não falaria deles com ninguém. Bena levaria tais pensamentos consigo de volta ao Shire e viveria deles, como se fossem alimento para sua alma; memórias de um lindo rei com cabelos majestosos e contas encantadoras de metal para prender suas tranças.

Também era emocionante pensar nesses atos tão impróprios. Era tão excitante fazer coisas proibidas! Bena se sentia um pouco liberada, livre de seu disfarce prolongado. Em sua mente, ela podia ser sincera com seu coração. Em sua mente, ela podia liberar todas as suas mais louças fantasias e dar vazão ao amor que sentia por Sua Majestade. Ela queria que ele pudesse ser _Sua_ Majestade, dela e somente dela.

Ela estava totalmente focada em Thorin. Naquele momento, cada célula de seu ser estava comprometida, dedicada a adorá-lo, seu coração silenciosamente despejando todo o amor que ela não podia proclamar em voz alta. Aquele era o único instante em que podia amá-lo, mesmo que só com os olhos. Nada mais importava no mundo para Bena. Ela estava totalmente concentrada e distraída.

Portanto, seu coração e seu rosto estavam sinceramente abertos ao amor de sua vida quando uma voz vinda das suas costas quase a matou de susto:

— Thorin?

Era Lady Dís. O coração de Bena falhou de susto. Ela não ouvira a princesa entrando no quarto.

Alheio às aflições da moça hobbit, o rei de Erebor se virou para trás e respondeu:

— Sim, irmã?

Dís pareceu um pouco distraída ao responder:

— Balin... Balin diz ter uma reunião irritante à qual você não pode faltar.

— Excelente — disse ele, aliviado. — Reuniões são irritantes, mas minha cabeça dói de tantos relatórios. Poderia fazer companhia à Srta. Verbena?

Bena se apressou em dizer:

— Oh, não há necessidade, Majes-

— Bobagem — disse a princesa. — Tenho certeza de que Bena vai gostar de um papinho entre garotas.

O rei assentiu com um meio sorriso e saiu, levando um punhado de papéis. Bena virou-se para Dís:

— Milady, eu falei sério. Deve ir, se tem coisas a fazer. Tenho livros, não há necessidade de me fazer companhia.

A senhora fechou a porta antes de se sentar ao lado de Bena e revelar:

— Na verdade, querida, eu gostaria de falar com você sem medo de ser ouvida ou interrompida.

— Mesmo?

— Eu preciso lhe perguntar uma coisa, se não se importa por eu perguntar.

— Claro que não.

De maneira casual, a dama indagou:

— Pretende deixar sua prima casar-se com meu irmão mesmo com plena consciência de que ele é o amor de sua vida?

Bena empalideceu. Ela _sabia!_ Isso era claro, ela sabia, mas _como?_

Não importa. **Negue. Negue tudo.**

Quase sem fôlego de tão assustada, Bena respondeu, sem conseguir encarar a anã:

— Eu... Lamento... Não sei do que está falando.

— E eu lamento, mas está falhando miseravelmente ao tentar mentir a esse respeito — Dís olhou para a moça, olhos cheios de afeição. — Vai continuar negando?

Negue. _Negue tudo._

— Eu-eu — Bena gaguejou. — Desculpe... Mas eu realmente não...

Dís a interrompeu, numa voz gentil e compreensiva:

— Eu a observei agora mesmo e vi o modo como olhava para Thorin. Você encarava meu irmão, e a luz em seus olhos... Somente pessoas apaixonadas têm essa luz. Posso reconhecer isso em qualquer lugar.

A dama do povo anão não era pessoa fácil de ser enganada, e Bena sabia que era tolice tentar. Ela suspirou e implorou:

— Não conte a ninguém, por favor.

Os olhos azuis de Dís reluziram de animação.

— Então é verdade.

— Eu juro que não tive intenção! — Bena ficou aflita. — Ninguém pode saber, especialmente titio! Por favor, por favor!

— Calma, criança. Não direi a sequer uma alma. Mas você está numa pequena... encrenca, eu diria.

Bena garantiu:

— Não precisa se preocupar. Nunca vou fazer nada a esse respeito. Jamais. Não há ameaça ao acordo de comércio ou ao casamento real. Prometo à senhora.

Dís a encarou com tristeza e indagou:

— Jogaria fora sua felicidade?

Bena evitou olhar para ela e disse, de modo triste:

— Ao menos o rei estará feliz. A senhora mesmo falou: ele parece contente e calmo desde que começou a corte. É óbvio que ele se deu bem com Lobélia. Eles têm uma corte auspiciosa, portanto o casamento deve ser cheio de felicidade. Fico contente.

Dís suspirou alto e chegou mais perto da mocinha, observando:

— Talvez tivesse sido melhor que você não tivesse vindo. Teria sido poupada de tanta dor.

— Titio jamais teria deixado isso acontecer, e se tivesse, eu provavelmente nunca o perdoaria. Eu queria fazer parte de uma das suas aventuras desde que era uma menininha.

— Mas a que preço?

— Por favor, não pense que eu me arrependo de ter vindo a Erebor. Nem um pouco. Estou feliz por tê-lo conhecido. Estou feliz por conhecer o que é o amor, mesmo sem poder vivê-lo do mesmo jeito que viveu com seu marido. Mas ao menos poderei dizer às pessoas: "Sim, o amor existe, e é a coisa mais maravilhosa e mais intensa que eu conheci em toda a minha vida". É, sim.

Dís sorriu para ela, e tomou as mãos dela entre as suas, dizendo:

— Oh, criança, sua criança preciosa. Eu gostaria de ajudar. Mas infelizmente eu não conheço os sentimentos de meu irmão. Posso confessar algo a você?

— Confessar?

— De início eu me opus a toda essa coisa de casamento arranjado. Na verdade, eu expus minhas objeções de maneira bem explícita.

Bena não tinha dúvida que Dís nunca se furtaria a explicitar qualquer objeção que tivesse. A senhora continuou:

— Senti que não era justo com meu irmão. Ele nunca se preocupou com amor. Nunca teve um interesse sério muito menos uma pessoa especial. Nem esperava ter, tanto é que nomeou meus filhos como herdeiros. Depois disso, ter um casamento arranjado imposto sobre ele... Thorin merece ser feliz. Vou confessar outra coisa: você poderia fazê-lo feliz. Ele gosta de conversar com você, ele mesmo me disse. É importante que esposos se deem bem e sejam amigos.

Bena disse:

— Se ele tem mesmo sentimentos de amor por Lobélia, então fico contente, pois minha prima não conhecerá um marido frio e indiferente. Sua Majestade sempre a tratou com extrema gentileza.

— E Lobélia está animada com as núpcias vindouras?

— Bem... — Bena disse com sinceridade. — Talvez animada seja um exagero, mas ela diz que não vai desistir do casamento.

— Ela sabe? Sobre seus sentimentos, digo.

— Não, Yavanna proíba! Se ela soubesse, poderia pensar que estou tentando roubar sua sorte grande. E titio...

— Acha que Bilbo faria oposição?

— Claro que faria! Lobélia foi prometida ao rei, e tem toda a questão política com o Thain do Shire. Oh, minha Senhora Verdejante, seria uma confusão e tanto!

— Sim — suspirou a dama. — Parece mesmo uma confusão e tanto.

Bena deu de ombros. — E não há absolutamente nada que se possa fazer. Por favor, Lady Dís, eu lhe suplico: não deixe ninguém saber.

— Prometo que nada direi a meu irmão. Não se preocupe.

As duas mulheres trocaram sorrisos por um segundo, e tudo ficou tão quieto que elas ouviram um ruído suave vindo da cama. Lobélia se mexia — ela estava acordada! Bena correu até a cama:

— Lobélia? Prima, pode me ouvir?

A hobbit mais velha a encarou e chamou, em voz rouca:

— Bena?...

— Espere, por favor. Vou trazer algo para beber.

Ela pegou um cálice com água e a ajudou a tomar uns goles.

— Melhorou?

— Sim... Obrigada.

— Como se sente?

— Confusa. O que houve?

— Você caiu e dormiu durante alguns dias. Deu um grande susto no titio.

Dís garantiu:

— Ficamos muito preocupados, mas agora já passou. É melhor eu buscar Óin para examiná-la.

— Sim, e dizer a titio também.

— É claro. Com sua licença.

Bena chamou:

— Milady! Obrigada.

Ela não falava sobre avisar Bilbo, e Lady Dís sabia disso. A dana dos anões sorriu para a hobbit e respondeu:

— Não tem o que agradecer, minha querida.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

A SEGUIR: A montanha está sob ameaça de guerra


	10. Chapter 10

A rápida recuperação de Lobélia foi comemorada com um almoço discreto nos aposentos da Lady Dís, só para a família. Bena ficou extremamente emocionada ao ver toda a atenção dispensada à prima. Lobélia jurou estar completamente recuperada sem nenhuma sequela sequer, exceto pela falta de memória do acidente. Ela disse só se lembrar de estar treinando com os rapazes.

— Você deveria saber que não devia pegar uma espada — censurou Bilbo. — Hobbits não são guerreiros.

Rei Thorin observou:

— Vai me desculpar, Mestre Baggins. Mas se hobbits não são guerreiros, poderia ter me enganado durante nossa Jornada.

Kíli acrescentou:

— Meu tio está certo, Bilbo. Você lutou contra orcs, wargs e goblins como se fosse um guerreiro experiente.

Bilbo estava envergonhado e disse:

— Não foi bem assim.

— Sem mencionar — lembrou o Rei Thorin — que arriscou sua vida para salvar a minha. Não menospreze suas façanhas. Eu tive a honra de esclarecer tudo com sua protegida, a Srta. Verbena.

Bilbo virou-se para Bena:

— Nunca mencione nada disso lá no Shire. Vão pensar que sou uma pessoa perigosa!

Todos riram, mas Bena garantiu:

— Tenho orgulho de você, tio. Não importa o que digam.

Bilbo sorriu para ela e apertou-lhe a mão em afeição. A família real (inclusive a prometida real) se emocionou com os dois hobbits. Foi uma demonstração de afeto, as características de uma família de verdade.

E foi nesse exato momento que a porta se abriu. Dwalin marchou no aposento, parecendo sério — ou furioso, Bena não conseguia ver a diferença.

— Thorin — disse ele —, posso falar com você?

O rei franziu o cenho e advertiu:

— É melhor isso valer a pena.

— Vale.

Rei Thorin se desculpou e deixou a mesa do jantar para se juntar ao seu melhor guerreiro num canto da sala. Nem foi preciso dizer que todos ficaram alarmados. Kíli perguntou ao irmão:

— Irmão, o que é?

Fíli fechou a cara:

— Não faço ideia.

Bilbo tentou aliviar a tensão, dizendo:

— Seja o que for, esperemos que não seja sério.

— Sim — concordou Dís. — E não devemos interromper nossa refeição. Gostaria de mais um pouco de assado, Srta. Verbena?

Antes que Bena pudesse responder, o Rei Thorin chamou, de longe:

— Bilbo! Por favor, venha cá.

Algo no estômago de Bena se torceu de medo, mas ela não sabia o motivo. Bilbo foi até os dois soldados, e a expressão no rosto dele revelou que a situação era mesmo séria. Depois de uns poucos minutos, Dwalin saiu correndo da sala, e Thorin voltou para o jantar, Bilbo logo atrás. O rei anunciou:

— Os batedores localizaram um grupo de orcs que se refugiou numa das cavernas abandonadas da face norte.

Kíli e Fíli ficaram de pé imediatamente, como se o inimigo estivesse bem ali. Bena perdeu a cor. Ela repetiu:

— _Orcs_... _!?_

Fíli indagou:

— Por que vieram para cá? Não tem muitos orcs por estas bandas.

Bilbo sugeriu:

— O inverno rigoroso deve ter diminuído o suprimento de comida e eles vieram caçar em outros campos.

— Isso quer dizer que estão com fome — disse Kíli, sombrio. — Orcs famintos são duas vezes mais perigosos e muito mais ferozes.

Bena tremia, olhos arregalados. Thorin continuou:

— Os batedores disseram que não são mais do que 50. Atacaremos durante a noite. Vocês não precisam se preocupar: nenhum mal cairá sobre vocês. Mas, para sua segurança, peço que passem esta noite nos aposentos de minha irmã. Pedirei a Kíli para proteger todos vocês, e Bilbo estará armado também.

Kíli protestou:

— Thorin, eu posso lutar! Eu posso-

Na sua voz profunda, Thorin assegurou:

— É claro que pode. Você sempre me deu muito orgulho. É por isso que não pediria a nenhum outro para proteger minha própria noiva e sua família. — Ele pôs a mão no ombro do jovem anão. — Isso é importante para mim, e eu só confio em você para fazer isso.

Kíli assentiu e disse:

— Farei isso, Thorin.

Lady Dís interveio:

— Bom, então vamos preparar tudo. Senhoras, devem trazer tudo que precisam para passar a noite: roupas, livros, costuras, talvez lanchinhos. Vou improvisar locais para dormir. Vamos lá, vamos dar início a tudo.

Todos se lançaram aos preparativos. Parecia que a notícia se espalhara feito fogo em mata selvagem. Um bando de orcs famintos não era brincadeira, e Bena tentou se distrair assando quitutes. Alguns biscoitinhos de canela dariam conta do recado. Ela ficou muito tempo nas cozinhas com o alegre Bombur e seu primo brincalhão Bofur. Ele foi uma distração bem-vinda. A equipe da cozinha perguntou sobre a saúde da prometida do rei e Bena respondeu que ela estava se recuperando bem rapidamente.

No fim do dia, Bena voltou a seu quarto para arrumar suas coisas antes de ir aos aposentos de Lady Dís. Bilbo, que fazia o mesmo, perguntou a ela, enquanto ajeitava uma mochila de couro:

— Sabe se os homens já foram?

— Os homens?

— Thorin, Fíli e os guerreiros — respondeu ele, agora pondo Sting na bainha. — Oh, é claro: devem estar no arsenal.

— A realeza...? Quero dizer, Fíli e o rei… Eles são parte do exército de ataque?

— Claro que são, Bena. Como rei, espera-se que Thorin lidere o ataque.

O rosto de Bena deve ter deixado claro seu terror, pois Bilbo imediatamente acrescentou:

— Não precisa se preocupar: Thorin é um excelente guerreiro. Bena!

Num impulso incontrolável, a jovenzinha hobbit correu para fora rumo ao arsenal, sem dar ouvidos ao chamado do tio. Mas ela não sabia onde ficava o depósito de armas. Ela teve que perguntar, e finalmente achou o local onde dezenas de soldados se armavam de lanças, machados, espadas e escudos. Havia uma agitação frenética, soldados apressados em preparativos de batalha, e nunca antes, em toda sua vida, Bena se sentira tão pequena e assustada. Mas Thorin estava indo à guerra, e ela estava com tanto medo, tanto medo...

— Srta. Verbena?

Ela se virou e quase não reconheceu o anão louro vestido de metal reluzente da cabeça aos pés. Ela o saudou:

— Mestre Fíli...!

Ele não pôde conter sua surpresa:

— O que está fazendo aqui?

Foi quando ela perdeu a coragem e gaguejou:

— E-eu… Eu… Eu tinha que vir…

Enquanto Bena tentava inventar uma desculpa para estar naquele lugar, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma voz conhecida:

— O que faz aqui? — Rei Thorin, vestido em sua armadura de ouro, estava furioso com ela. — Você deveria estar segura!

— Eu tinha que vir... — Era tudo que ela conseguia dizer, e de repente indagou de supetão: — Você... Você tem mesmo que ir? É o rei. Não pode ficar?

Ela deveria ser uma figura lamentável, fraca e chorona, mas ela não se importava. O rei estava arriscando sua própria vida! Oh, pela Dama Verde, ele podia _morrer!_

Aparentemente, porém, tal possibilidade não perturbava Sua Majestade. Ele chegou perto de Bena e explicou, os olhos azuis brilhando de preocupação:

— Srta. Verbena: se não permanecer nos aposentos de minha irmã, não estará segura. Isso é inaceitável. Precisa voltar e ficar em segurança. Por favor, faça o que digo. Dís e Kíli vão proteger vocês, mas eles não poderão fazer isso se ficar longe deles. Por favor, vá agora.

Bena não queria ir. Ela não queria pensar que ele poderia não voltar, que ela não queria que ele fosse, que ela o queria vivo.

Mas só o que ela conseguiu pensar em dizer foi:

— Boa sorte, Majestade...

E então ela correu. Porque se ela ficasse mais tempo, ela iria chorar (como aconteceu enquanto ela corria). E se ela ficasse muito mais tempo, então ela teria caído em seus braços e nunca mais teria largado dele, e as consequências que se danassem.

Bena se sentia louca o suficiente para fazer exatamente isso.

Levou um tempo até ela se acalmar e se recompor. Ela não podia aparecer nos aposentos da princesa toda descabelada e desgrenhada. Só depois ela foi aos aposentos de Lady Dís.

Bilbo estava tão agitado que a esperava no corredor.

— Homessa, menina! Por onde esteve?

— Eu tive que procurar meu livro, tio. — A desculpa estava pronta. — Desculpe, mas este livro é ótimo, muito envolvente, por isso eu não vou pensar em... você sabe.

Ele suspirou, sacudindo a cabeça:

— Ah, você ainda vai matar seu velho tio!... Venha, vamos para dentro: Lobélia já entrou.

Lady Dís tinha rearrumado o local: havia almofadas macias nas grandes poltronas e também foram espalhados tapetes grossos no chão perto do fogo, além de cobertores para espantar o frio.

A própria senhora sentou-se perto da lareira, enquanto Lobélia conversava com Kíli em tom baixo. Não era o ambiente festivo ou animado de horas atrás; agora estava tenso e nervoso.

Foi servido chá, e os hobbits adoraram. Os biscoitinhos de Bena foram um sucesso, e eles tiveram um visitante: Ori, o bibliotecário gentil, que não era lá grande guerreiro, recebera ordens diretas do rei para proteger as moças hobbits.

 _"_ _O rei deve estar mesmo muito apaixonado_ _por_ _Lobélia,_ _a ponto de mandar um guarda_ _extra_ ", pensou Bena, sentindo seu coração se despedaçar em centenas de pedacinhos.

Ela pegou um livro para o qual não tinha a menor cabeça para ler enquanto os demais se espalharam pela saleta, ajeitando-se para dormir. Dís sentou-se ao lado dela e indagou:

— Como você está, querida?

— Vou tentar ler um pouco — ela respondeu. — Para me distrair.

A dama assentiu:

— Às vezes ajuda.

— Mas nem sempre?

— Não, nem sempre.

Bena suspirou e perguntou a ela:

— Então é assim que é?

— O que quer dizer?

— É sempre assim? A espera, a tensão...

— Oh, sim. Temo que essa seja a vida da esposa de um guerreiro. Não é uma vida fácil. Nem a vida da mãe de um guerreiro.

Bena então se lembrou de que ela também se preocupava por Fíli. Bena se sentia tão culpada, como se não tivesse direito de temer pela vida do rei. Ela comentou:

— Nem posso imaginar como se sentiu durante a Jornada.

Dís respondeu:

— Eu poderia tentar dizer, mas não faria justiça à realidade. Foi um ano inteiro até ouvirmos que o dragão tinha morrido. Depois disso, foram mais algumas semanas até alguém confirmar que minha família sobrevivera à batalha. Foram dias muito difíceis.

— Oh, milady... — O coração de Bena se apertou em solidariedade àquela mulher admirável. — Eu sinto tanto.

Elas sorriram uma para a outra, em companheirismo agradável.

Poucas horas mais tarde, Lobélia e Bilbo dormiam nas grandes almofadas, e Kíli cochilava com sua espada nos braços, sua cabeça pendendo para frente de tal forma que o queixo encostava-se ao peito. Bena se sentava perto da lareira, seus pés peludos recolhidos debaixo das pernas, a cabeça apoiada na outra poltrona — a mesma onde o rei se sentara na outra noite e contara as histórias da Jornada. Ela realmente tentava distrair a cabeça de tudo que acontecia no lado de fora, mas seu coração não era tão fácil de ser controlado.

Na mente de Bena, a alvorada deveria estar próxima. Então barulhos altos vieram do lado de fora. Bena ergueu a cabeça e viu Kíli de pé, espada em punho, encarando a porta fechada. Atrás dele, Ori segurava uma macha, pronto para o ataque. Alarmada, ela viu Lady Dís também segurando uma espada ampla, bem como seu tio, que já estava com Sting na mão. Lobélia dormia a sono solto.

Ninguém disse uma palavra. Os ruídos do lado de fora da porta ficaram ainda mais altos, havia gritos. Kíli ergueu sua espada, assim como Dís. Bilbo se adiantou e pôs-se na frente de Bena, protegendo-a com seu próprio corpo.

Então a porta se abriu comum grande estrondo. Fíli adentrou o recinto, rosto coberto de suor, sujeira e poeira, anunciando com um largo sorriso:

— Vencemos!

Gritos irromperam do lado de fora e de dentro, e o corredor estava cheio de celebrantes ruidosos que saudavam os guerreiros vitoriosos. Fíli recebeu abraços do irmão e da mãe, assim como de Bilbo. Bena permaneceu na ponta dos seus pés de hobbit, tentando ver se mais alguém vinha para lá.

Ninguém veio.

Seu tio indagou a Fíli:

— E quanto aos outros?

O príncipe respondeu:

— Tivemos poucos feridos, nenhuma morte. Dwalin foi ver Óin, pois ele tomou uma pancada perto da orelha. Thorin levou um arranhão na testa, mas acho que foi direto para o quarto. Ele não quer ir para o curador. Sabe como ele é.

Kíli quis saber:

— E quanto a você?

— Só um pequeno talho, irmão. — Fíli parecia completamente desapontado. — Provavelmente não vai nem deixar cicatriz.

Bena não conseguiu evitar se sentir aflita. Será que o rei estava muito ferido? Ele parecia ser alguém que só buscaria ajuda médica quando estivesse a ponto de desmaiar ou algo ainda pior. Foi isso que Fíli deixou implícito.

Bena desejou saber onde eram os aposentos dele, para poder ver por si mesma. Ela jurou à Senhora Yavanna que iria até o quarto ver como ele estava.

Sua angústia não passou despercebida, pois Lady Dís sussurrou em seu ouvido:

— Os aposentos reais ficam na terceira porta à esquerda.

Bena sorriu para ela, o coração disparado, assentiu e então não contou tempo para seguir as indicações, indo o mais rápido que seus pés permitiam. Ela achou bom que todos estivessem ou escutando o relato de Fíli sobre a aventura noturna ou comemorando a vitória. Assim ninguém prestou atenção nela.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

A SEGUIR: O acidente mais catastrófico de todas as asneiras de toda a Terra Média


	11. Chapter 11

Verbena bateu à porta indicada por Lady Dís e esperou. Não houve resposta. Ela até achou que aquela pudesse ser a porta errada, pois não havia marca na porta.

Com um profundo sentido de impropriedade, Bena abriu a porta e entrou. Ela não sabia o que esperar de aposentos reais, mas certamente não era um quarto mal iluminado e pouco mobiliado, não muito diferente daquele que ela ocupava na ala de convidados, exceto pela escrivaninha cheia de papéis e rolos de pergaminho. A escrivaninha era a única certeza de que aquele era o lugar certo.

Mas não havia ninguém.

Bena olhou em volta mais uma vez. Seus olhos localizaram uma espada curva da qual escorria um líquido escuro até o chão de pedra. O estômago de Bena revirou quando ela se deu conta que aquele líquido era sangue.

Alarmes soaram em sua cabeça. Talvez o rei tivesse mesmo ido à enfermaria. Talvez os ferimentos dele fossem mais graves do que Fíli descreverá. Ela sentia o estômago se revirando cada vez mais com a perspectiva de que o Rei Thorin estivesse sangrando em profusão.

Será que era a hora de entrar em pânico?

Bena já estava se virando para correr até a enfermaria quando uma porta lateral se abriu. Uma lufada de vapor precedeu a figura imponente do rei de Erebor, que entrou no quarto sem camisa, casualmente enxugando seus ombros largos, majestoso cabelo cascateando de maneira desordenada. Ele não tinha tanta sujeira quanto Fíli, mas estava longe de ser considerado limpo.

Ele parou ao ver Bena, cujos olhos estavam vidrados no peito do rei. A moça vira Rei Thorin sem camisa antes, durante o treino. Mas ela estava longe demais para reparar que seu peito estava coalhado de cicatrizes: algumas pequenas, outras nem tão pequenas. Por um momento fugaz, ela imaginou como ele teria conseguido todas elas...

A voz profunda dele a trouxe de volta à realidade.

— Srta. Verbena? Está perdida?

Ela corou, pensando consigo mesma que um único olhar daquele homem era capaz de fazê-la perder a compostura. Tentando não tremer a voz (era difícil), ela explicou:

— Não, Majestade, eu... er... Hum, Fíli nos disse que estava ferido. — Ela ergueu o olhar e viu sangue seco misturado com sangue fresco que vertia de algum lugar na cabeça. — Achei que precisasse de ajuda.

Ele a olhou por alguns segundos, e Bena não conseguiu ler sua expressão. Depois ele disse:

— Isso é só um arranhão.

Com cuidado, ela insistiu:

— De qualquer modo, precisa ser limpo. Importa-se se…?

O rei a encarou por alguns segundos, com aquela expressão estranha em seus olhos. A moça temeu ter se metido em uma encrenca.

Mas ele apenas assentiu, e Bena se apressou a pegar uma bacia com água e um pano limpo para limpar o sangue. O anão pegou uma poltrona, para que a pequena hobbit pudesse alcançar o ferimento. Ela começou a limpá-lo, com todo cuidado. Rei Thorin quis saber:

— Já tratou de ferimentos de batalha?

Bena respondeu, enquanto limpava gentilmente o machucado de aspecto repugnante:

— Bom, não eram ferimentos de verdade, e certamente jamais ferimentos de batalha. Lá no Shire, sempre que uma criança ralava o joelho ou caía de uma árvore, eles vinham ver Tio Bilbo — assim seus pais não descobririam sobre suas travessuras e peraltices. Comecei a ajudar titio, especialmente quando meus primos menores roubavam frutas do Fazendeiro Maggot. Oh, aqueles quatro pestinhas!... Às vezes Kíli e Fíli me fazem lembrar deles.

O rei sorriu com um ar cansado. Bena observou:

— Deveria tentar dormir um pouco, Majestade.

Ele suspirou:

— Irei, não se preocupe…

Depois de um momento, ela indagou:

— O que aconteceu, se posso perguntar? Digo, como se machucou assim?

— Um orc imundo veio por trás tentando atingir Fíli — ele respondeu. — Fui ajudar, matei o agressor, mas um outro veio por trás de mim, muito rápido. Reagi, mas sua clava conseguiu me atingir. Caí e ele ia acabar comigo, mas Dwalin... interveio.

Bena tentou não demonstrar como seu coração se apertou ao ouvir o perigo que ele enfrentara, mas ao mesmo tempo ela estava aterrorizada por ouvi-lo falar disso como se fosse nada. Então ela decidiu que a melhor resposta era ficar em silêncio e pensar em outra coisa.

Mas não durou muito. Ela sentiu sangue seco em uma das tranças laterais. Ela admirou o trançado duplo, feito magnificamente dos lados. O fim da trança era preso por uma conta de prata com desenhos intrincados.

— Tem sangue no seu cabelo — disse ela.

— Não é meu — garantiu o rei. — Espero que também não seja de Dwalin.

Bena indagou:

— Posso desfazer sua trança para limpar?

Ele assentiu, e reclinou a cabeça, apoiando-a no espaldar da cadeira. Bena ouviu um suspiro profundo, e o rei fechou os olhos azuis.

O silêncio caiu como um manto no quarto, quebrado apenas pelos sons da água na bacia e pelos movimentos suaves de Bena. A moça abriu a presilha, guardou-a no bolso e começou a desfazer a trança antes de limpar o sangue. Ela imaginava com frequência como seria passar o cabelo dele por seus dedos... Seria macio ou áspero, ou sedoso como o dela. A resposta foi nenhuma das alternativas. Era sedoso, mesmo com o sangue pegajoso sujando. Era fácil de ser desfeito, e a textura suave deu arrepios a Bena.

As coisas de repente tinham se acelerado, percebeu Bena. Ela estava limpando o rei, o objeto de seu afeto, e ela tinha até permissão dele para tal!... Ela nunca estivera tão próxima a ele. Exceto, talvez, no parapeito, mas ela tentou não pensar nisso. E tinha sido uma boa coisa que o medo da queda explicara seu coração acelerado naquela ocasião.

Agora, porém, a situação era completamente diferente. Estando tão perto do rei, Bena imaginava que seu coração estaria disparado. Não era o caso. Enquanto limpava o sangue, ela tocava o cabelo dele como um carinho suave. A tarefa a acalmava, deixava-a mais centrada.

Bena tentou se convencer de como tudo saíra bem. O amor de sua vida estava ali, a seu lado, seguro, inteiro, incólume, ainda que tivesse alguns machucados e pontos roxos. Naquele momento, ele parecia prestes a cochilar, então era uma chance de ouro para observá-lo sem ter momentos constrangedores.

Porém, muito embora Bena pudesse mirar seu amado até se fartar, havia algo em seu estômago que a impedia de sentir satisfação em contemplar os belos traços do rei. Talvez fosse o formato horrível do ferimento na testa, talvez fosse a cor da água da bacia: amarronzado, cheia de sujeira e medo e guerra. Ela sentia estar limpando mais do que sangue, mas isso não a confortava.

Lady Dís tinha razão: não era fácil amar um guerreiro.

Por estar tão distraída, Bena deixou algumas gotas d'água escorrerem pelo peito nu do rei. Ele estremeceu.

— Desculpe. — Ela se sentiu constrangida. — Sou tão desastrada.

— Não é nada.

Bena retornou sua tarefa, agora tentando tomar mais cuidado. O rei devia estar com frio, ela imaginou. A noite estava gelada, e a manhã ainda não rompera.

Graças à diligência dela, nenhuma água foi derramada e o cabelo do rei estava limpo. Ao menos, estava tão limpo quanto podia sem um banho de verdade. Bena afastou a bacia.

Rei Thorin tremeu de novo. Ela indagou:

— Está com frio? Quer que eu peça mais lenha para o fogo?

Ele teve um impulso e agarrou o braço dela antes que ela se levantasse.

— Não. Por favor... Fique comigo.

Foi o que ela fez, a mão do rei ainda em seu braço, os olhos fechados como se estivesse quase adormecido. Embora Bena tentasse não se concentrar no homem à sua frente, era difícil não pensar nele, pelo fato de ela estar ociosa e um pouco ansiosa.

As palavras do rei assombravam Bena: orcs vindos por detrás dele. Ela podia imaginar imagens da batalha e aquilo a apavorava. E se Dwalin não tivesse socorrido? Ou se Dwalin tivesse chegado tarde demais? Bena quase conseguia enxergar o corpo sem vida do rei caído no chão em plena batalha, o desespero de Fíli, sangue em tudo quanto era lado...

As imagens em sua mente eram apavorantes. Não só isso. Ela começou a se dar conta de como havia chegado perto de nunca mais ver os lindos olhos impossivelmente azuis. Ou ouvir aquela voz profunda e vibrante, capaz de ressoar dentro de seu corpo tão forte que enfraquecia seus joelhos.

Bena o teria perdido.

Ela observou os traços tao tranquilos na fraca luz do fogo. Talvez ele já estivesse adormecido, pensou. Ela viu o nariz majestoso que a fascinava, as sobrancelhas que a atraíam, os lábios finos que tanto a atiçavam...

Por um momento fugaz, Bena enlouqueceu. Devia ser isso, porque ela simplesmente se inclinou sobre ele e pressionou seus lábios contra os do rei.

Os olhos de Thorin se abriram ao toque, mas Bena não viu. Ela tinha seus próprios olhos ferozmente fechados, para que não visse a loucura de sua atitude irresponsável.

Sentir aqueles lábios macios e quentes era o céu na terra. Bena mexeu a língua para provar o gosto deles também, um tiquinho metálico e amadeirado que ela iria associar eternamente ao anão soberano de Erebor.

Bena concentrou-se nas sensações, e foi por esse motivo que elas se tornaram tão agudas para ela. Esse também foi a principal razão pela qual Bena sentiu a mão dele a agarrar o braço dela com mais força, e mais força, até ele estar apertando, e Bena achar que seus ossos iam se quebrar.

Num impulso, Bena se afastou dele, chocada, olhos arregalados. Ela viu o rosto do rei, igualmente chocado, os olhos azuis escurecidos.

Então ela se deu conta de que o Rei Thorin poderia também estar horrorizado e enojado, talvez até assustado pelo ataque, como uma traição feita por alguém de quem ele jamais esperou.

Bena sussurrou, tão chocada que mal podia respirar:

— Eu sinto muito...

Ela se soltou dele e repetiu, com sinceridade:

— Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo...!

Então ela arregimentou toda força que conseguiu, virou-se e fugiu. Ela saiu correndo sem olhar para trás, sem parar, nem mesmo quando o rei chamou seu nome e pediu que voltasse.

Bena correu o mais rápido que pôde, ignorando os foliões desgarrados que ainda celebravam a vitória sobre os orcs. Ela correu diretamente até seus aposentos e fechou a porta de seu quarto. De lá, ela literalmente pulou na cama. Levou muito, muito tempo até que ela conseguisse qualquer tipo de sossego, pois uma única pergunta a assombrava interminavelmente.

 _O que foi que eu fui fazer?_

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

Nas semanas que se seguiram ao que Bena chamou de "o acidente mais catastrófico de todas as asneiras de toda a Terra Média" (ao menos na sua cabeça, porque ela não ousava contar a uma alma viva), ela sumiu das vistas de todos. O principal objetivo dela era evitar encontrar-se com Rei Thorin a todo custo.

Ela tentou esconder-se na biblioteca com Ori, e funcionou por um tempo, depois ela foi para as cozinhas, com Bombur. O jeito brincalhão de seu primo Bofur ajudou a levantar os ânimos combalidos da moça.

Para alívio imenso da moça, não vieram novos convites do rei para quaisquer eventos sociais. Lobélia parecia nem notar, agora que sua amizade com Kíli e Fíli se aprofundava. Tio Bilbo, por sua vez, começava a se preocupar com Bena.

— O que há com você, menina? — indagou o hobbit de meia idade. — Eu quase não a vejo esses dias...

Bena deu de ombros:

— Não tenho sentido vontade de ver muita gente nos últimos dias, tio. Acho que sinto saudades do Shire...

— Sinto muito, minha criança, não há nada que posso fazer. Até as estradas ficarem desimpedidas, temos que ficar em Erebor.

— Tudo bem, tio.

Ele tentou animá-la:

— Podemos ao menos ter esperança de uma primavera precoce.

Bena sorriu e comentou:

— Olha que coisa boa de se esperar: uma primavera precoce.

 _"_ _E então, talvez, eu possa me esconder para sempre e tentar esquecer a coisa mais estúpida que eu já fiz em toda minha vida",_ Bena pensou amargamente.

Levou dias até Bena perceber que ela não era a única a se fazer de difícil. A rede de fofocas de Erebor estava cheia de especulações sobre o rei e seu sumiço do público. Não apenas tinha sumido: ele estava preso com conselheiros em intermináveis reuniões e extensa correspondência. Primeiro Bena pensou ser apenas fofoca, mas até Tio Bilbo disse que o Rei Thorin estava ocupado demais para vê-lo. Balin também não foi de qualquer ajuda.

Oh, querida Yavanna, seria essa a consequência dos atos irresponsáveis de Bena? Estaria o Rei Thorin repensando a corte? Estaria ele temeroso de ser molestado pela prima desmiolada de sua noiva?

Não apenas Bena começou a se sentir culpada, mas também inquieta. A agitação cresceu quando Bilbo recebeu uma mensagem do Thain, indagando como ia a corte e se poderiam esperar em breve um anúncio oficial de um casamento real.

A verdade era que Bena estava ficando desesperada. De fato, ela estava desesperada o bastante para fazer um _outro_ ato irresponsável.

E foi justamente o que ela fez.

— Bena?

— Desculpe por perturbá-la, milady. Posso entrar?

Lady Dís recebeu-a em seus aposentos.

— É claro, minha criança. Por favor, entre.

Bena obedeceu, aflita. Esperou até a dama fechar a porta para dizer:

— Desculpe-me por vir assim, mas meu tio começa a ficar um tiquinho inquieto sobre a corte de Lobélia. O rei não a chamou mais, e começamos a imaginar o que se passa na cabeça dele.

Dís suspirou:

— Vocês e eu também. Meu irmão se fechou em si mesmo e não tem confidenciado em ninguém.

— Não pode falar com ele? Apenas para sugerir uma saída breve a fim de silenciar os rumores.

— Então você ouviu os rumores.

— Bem... Não ouvi os rumores, mas ouvi falar _sobre_ os rumores. Por favor, milady: também é uma mulher. Sabe o que esse tipo de rumor pode causar a uma mulher. Preocupo-me com Lobélia.

Dís quis saber:

— Ela está também preocupada assim?

— Temo que ela não esteja tão preocupada quanto deveria. Mas se essa situação perdurar, as coisas podem ficar piores.

— Sim, podem mesmo.

— Se o rei ama Lobélia tanto, não pode avisá-lo sobre o dano à reputação dela? Ou do sofrimento dela por sua indiferença? Talvez ele a ouça se sua amada estiver em jogo.

Dís a encarou com atenção, avaliando:

— Você o ama de verdade, não é?

A moça hobbit corou e deu de ombros, dizendo:

— Eu só quero que ele seja feliz. E se Lobélia o faz feliz, vou lutar por esse amor, porque eu o amo e ficarei feliz pelos dois.

A dama balançou a cabeça, suspirando:

— Se meu irmão tivesse ideia...

Bena pediu:

— Por favor, esqueça tudo sobre mim ou meus sentimentos, pois eles não são importantes. Minha situação não tem saída, mas o Rei Thorin tem uma oportunidade de amor e felicidade. Não permita que ele desperdice uma dádiva tão preciosa dos deuses.

Dís percebeu que a moça falava sério. Comprometeu-se:

— Tentarei falar com meu irmão. E se isso não for suficiente, pedirei a Balin que interfira. Ele sempre escuta Balin. Direi que Bilbo está preocupado. Thorin tem grande respeito por seu tio.

Em um impulso, Bena abraçou-a:

— Oh, obrigada, muito obrigada, milady! Ouso ter esperança de que isso abra os olhos do rei!

Resumo da história: aquilo não abriu os olhos do rei. Bilbo ficava cada vez mais inquieto, a ponto de afetar até mesmo Lobélia. Na realidade, a situação ficou tão grave quanto as fofocas.

E então, um dia, do nada, o rei mandou chamar Bilbo, Lobélia e Verbena para uma reunião no salão de audiências.

A moça entrou em pânico. Bena imediatamente deduziu que o rei revelaria tudinho e anunciaria o fim da corte, por temer ser novamente molestado e assediado pela menina hobbit louca. Ou talvez ele fosse censurá-la e decretar sua prisão ou pior: bani-la do reino de Erebor para sempre, para nunca mais voltar.

Em qualquer cenário, o resultado seria catastrófico para Bena. Ela teria que encarar a decepção do tio na frente do amor de sua vida. Bilbo amava Thorin como um irmão: aquilo arrasaria seu tio.

Se o noivado fosse desfeito, Lobélia jamais a perdoaria. Não havia muitas chances de um hobbit virar realeza, o que era o sonho da vida de Lobélia.

Bena estava totalmente desanimada. Aquele beijo estúpido iria magoar todas as pessoas que ela amava e aniquilar qualquer chance de ser feliz na vida. Tinha sido uma asneira espetacular.

Então, não, Bena não estava ansiosa para o encontro com o Rei Thorin.

"Chegou a hora", pensou Bena. "Este é o momento do meu fracasso."

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

A SEGUIR: A hora da verdade


	12. Chapter 12

Tudo em Erebor tendia a ser não apenas grande, mas também grandioso. Então não deveria ser surpresa alguma que o salão de audiências do Rei Sob a Montanha fosse absolutamente enorme. Havia um trono, mas o Rei Thorin os esperava junto a uma mesa posta especialmente para a reunião.

Bena ficou tensa. Ela não vira o rei desde aquela manhã desastrosa. Ele pareceu mais magro e havia olheiras profundas em seu rosto. Culpa a atingiu como uma dor física. Seria ela a responsável por aquele sofrimento?

— Por favor, meus amigos — ele saudou —, sentem-se.

Eles se sentaram à mesa, Bena mantendo a cabeça baixa. Havia documentos espalhados pela mesa, e parecia que eles tinham interrompido uma reunião do conselho.

O rei parecia agitado, talvez até nervoso. Bilbo quis saber, preocupado:

— Thorin, o que está havendo? Por que nos chamou?

Parecendo ainda mais ansioso, o monarca disse:

— É melhor esperarmos até-

Foi interrompido pela porta se abrindo. Balin entrou, trazendo Dís, Fíli e Kíli.

— Estão todos aqui, ótimo — disse o _khuzd_ (anão) de cabelos brancos, ao se juntar aos hobbits. — Agora podemos começar.

Dís quis saber:

— O que há, Thorin?

Ele pediu:

— Por favor, irmã, sente-se. Chamei todos vocês para que pudesse dizer a todos ao mesmo tempo. Também quis evitar que ouvissem de outra pessoa.

Fíli indagou:

— Ouvir o quê, Thorin?

Ele suspirou e anunciou gravemente:

— Vou encerrar a corte.

Ondas silenciosas de choque atravessaram todos no salão, exceto Bena, cuja culpa apenas aumentou. Kíli quebrou o silêncio e indagou:

— Quê? Por quê?

Dís estava estarrecida:

— Thorin, o que está fazendo?

O rei ignorou todos para dirigir-se a Lobélia:

— Lady Lobélia, eu sinto muito. Pedi a Balin que separasse uma compensação compatível por todo o inconveniente, e espero que não haja ressentimentos sobre esse acontecimento desafortunado.

A agora ex-prometida do rei encarou-o com uma expressão de pura surpresa e confusão. Bena se sentia capaz de desmaiar a qualquer momento por falta de ar, pois não conseguia respirar.

O rei voltou-se para o hobbit mais velho:

— Bilbo, meu amigo, eu quero-

O Baggins Sênior pôs-se de pé num só movimento, zangado como um hobbit poderia ficar:

— Não me venha com essa conversa "Bilbo, meu amigo"! Thorin, o que se passa nessa sua cabeça dura? O que pensa que está fazendo, seu anão idiota? Eu arrastei minha prima desde o outro lado da Terra Média para ajudar você e agora você _rompe_ o noivado?!

O rei tentou dizer:

— Bilbo, por favor, deixe-me expli-

Bilbo não estava disposto a ouvir:

— Nós viemos aqui ajudar vocês! Você sequer pensou no seu reino? Ou para você isso tudo foi apenas uma grande piada, um embuste? Você brincou com os sentimentos de minha prima, Thorin!

Lobélia pôs-se a soluçar baixinho, e foi quando aquilo tudo tornou-se demais para Bena. Ela estava cheia de culpa, e pôs-se de pé, gritando, entre lágrimas:

— Eu sinto muito! Eu sinto muito mesmo! Tudo isso é culpa minha!

Se as coisas estavam confusas antes, elas pioraram três vezes mais.

A balbúrdia era tão alta que todos pareciam falar ao mesmo tempo, e Bena tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas ao correr para o rei e implorar:

— Por favor, por favor, Majestade, não faça isso. O senhor ama Lobélia tanto, não desista desse amor por causa da minha insensatez! Prometo-lhe deixar Erebor assim que as estradas liberarem! Eu iria embora ainda hoje se pudesse, eu juro!

— Srta. Verbena, por fav-

Ela estava à beira de um ataque de nervos, e não o deixou terminar:

— Fui irresponsável, totalmente irresponsável! Por favor, não julgue minha prima por meu comportamento inconsequente! Não interrompa o noivado, eu imploro.

Bilbo tentou indagar:

— Bena, do que está falando? Que comportamento inconsequente?

— Como isso é sua culpa? — indagou Lobélia.

O rei sacudiu a cabeça com determinação, e Bena pôde ver a emoção nos olhos azuis quando ele fitou os olhos dela:

— Eu sinto muito, mas não posso continuar com a corte.

Lágrimas escorriam pelas faces de Bena, e ela suplicou:

— Por favor, Majestade!...

Rei Thorin deu alguns passos na direção de Bena e disse numa voz clara, cheia de afeto, com um meio sorriso:

— Não posso continuar com a corte quando estou totalmente apaixonado por _você_ _,_ minha querida Srta. Verbena.

Neste momento, todos os presentes coletivamente prenderam a respiração, tamanho choque. Todos os ruídos no salão cessaram. Olhos arregalados, voz miúda, Bena sussurrou, sem ar:

— N-Não brinque comigo...

— Não estou brincando. — Thorin deu mais dois passos na direção da moça. — E você também se sente assim, a menos que eu tenha sonhado com aquele beijo naquela manhã.

O rei ergueu uma sobrancelha interrogativamente e Bena corou, respondendo:

— Não... Não foi. Um sonho, digo. Não foi apenas um sonho...

Thorin sorriu aquele sorriso perfeito, com os olhos brilhando, e o coração de Bena quase parou. Ele pegou uma das pequenas mãos dela entre as dele, sem parar de sorrir. A moça não mexeu um único músculo, sem sequer respirar, incapaz de olhar para qualquer outro lugar que não seus olhos, procurando uma explicação, presa num estranho sentimento misto de encantamento, descrença e terror.

Então o silêncio foi rompido.

— _Que_ beijo? Que manhã? Que sonho? — Bilbo voltou a ficar vermelho. — Raios partam! Será que _alguém_ pode me dizer o que está acontecendo aqui?

Dís sorria e, com lágrimas nos olhos, respondeu:

— Amor, Mestre Baggins. É isso que está acontecendo aqui.

Os olhos de Bilbo ficaram impossivelmente arregalados, Lobélia ficou boquiaberta (de novo), e os príncipes se alternavam entre surpresa e alegria, enquanto a mãe deles ostentava um dos maiores sorrisos do salão. Balin parecia um avô orgulhoso.

O casal ignorou o que se passava à sua volta, envolvidos demais nos intensos sentimentos para prestar atenção em qualquer outra coisa. Os olhinhos de Bena estavam focados em Thorin, apenas Thorin, que segurava sua mão, sorrindo para ela com adoração.

Thorin disse, em voz baixa:

— Fico feliz que aquele beijo não tenha sido um sonho. Porque ele foi um beijo muito melhor do que todos os beijos que tivemos nos meus sonhos.

Bena estava custando a acreditar que aquilo tudo não era um sonho.

— Você sonhou em beijar... a _m_ _im_ _?_

— Muitas, muitas vezes — foi a resposta. — Você não?

Ela respondeu, e não era muito mais que um suspiro:

— Não. Eu não... ousava sonhar.

A mão livre da moça alcançou a face do rei, e ela adorou a sensação da barba espessa sob seus dedos. Era áspera, bem como ela imaginava. Thorin fechou os olhos e pressionou a bochecha contra a mão dela, quase ronronando como se fosse um gato.

Os demais continuavam em silêncio, observando a cena desenrolar-se bem diante de seus olhos. Baixinho, Balin indagou a eles:

— Por que não deixamos que tenham um momento de privacidade? Podem vir por aqui, por gentileza.

Bilbo ainda estava confuso com esses novos acontecimentos, e Dís prometeu explicar tudo a ele, uma vez que todos estivessem na sala do gabinete. Kíli e Fíli estavam claramente relutantes em sair dali, e Lobélia ainda parecia tão chocada que ela mal reagiu.

Quando a porta da sala do gabinete se fechou, uma série de eventos se sucedeu: os olhos de Thorin se abriram e ele puxou Bena para junto de si, pressionando seus lábios nos dela. Como ele era muito mais alto que Bena, ela tinha que ficar na ponta dos pés para alcançar seus lábios.

Thorin envolveu-a em seus braços num abraço tão protetor e possessivo que Bena sentiu como se eles fossem um só. Os lábios macios e quentes incendiavam seu corpo, e ela podia quase sentir seu corpo inteiro formigar com apenas um único beijo.

Quando os lábios se separaram, Bena estava sem fôlego e esforçou-se para chamar:

— Thorin...

Ele sorriu para ela, pedindo:

— Diga novamente.

— Dizer o quê?

— Meu nome. Diga.

— Thorin? — Ela estava intrigada. — Por quê?

Ele explicou:

— Você nunca disse meu nome. Só me tratava por Majestade. Também sonhava em ouvir sua voz dizendo meu nome.

A moça sentiu seu coração se inchando de puro amor.

— Oh, Thorin...

Ele sorriu para ela, olhos cintilando. Bena estava maravilhada ao perceber como Thorin sorria com os olhos. Aquilo o deixava ainda mais encantador a seus olhos.

— Achei que estivesse apaixonado por Lobélia. Disseram-me que você a amava muito.

— Sim, estou apaixonado, mas é por você. Pensei que jamais fosse ter alguma chance, porque você disse não ser capaz de se casar com um rei.

— Titio tinha razão: ele sempre disse que eu só me casaria por amor. E então eu teria que me apaixonar por esse rei. E eu me apaixonei.

Thorin agarrou-a pela cintura e ergueu-a do chão. Bena deixou escapar um gritinho de susto, embora seu desejo fosse de gritar de pura felicidade. Então ele a colocou sentada no topo da mesa.

— Pronto — disse ele. — Agora podemos nos beijar de maneira apropriada.

Era verdade. Eles estavam quase na mesma altura, olho no olho. Bena estava explodindo de alegria, e disse, acariciando a barba dele novamente:

— Estou seriamente tentada a acreditar que isso tudo é apenas um sonho. Após todo esse tempo em que fui obrigada a esconder o que sentia...

Thorin a encarou, sua mão fazendo carícias no braço dela:

— Eu também. Estava enlouquecido de frustração. Primeiro não via nenhum sinal de interesse de você, depois temi que você pudesse se interessar por um dos filhos de minha irmã. Você me surpreendeu com aquele beijo, surpreendeu mesmo.

— Eu surpreendi a mim mesma! — Ela enrubesceu. — Eu nunca tinha feito nada tão ousado antes. Eu estava aterrorizada que você me achasse uma louca e desmanchasse o casamento com Lobélia por minha causa. Na verdade, foi o que aconteceu.

Ele olhou dentro dos olhos de Bena, e ela podia jurar que ele tinha poder de enxergar dentro de sua alma. Ele quis saber:

— Você teria deixado eu me casar com sua prima sabendo que me amava?

— Achei que você a amasse, então poderia ser feliz com ela. E ela é tão bonita, tão instruída. Tudo que eu desejava era sua felicidade. Nunca acreditei que tivesse uma chance. Nunca ousei ter esperança de que você pudesse olhar para mim com algo mais do que afeição, como se eu fosse algum tipo de cachorrinho. — Ela estendeu a mão para ele, olhos irradiando felicidade. Ele pegou a mão estendida. — Nunca imaginei que você pudesse me amar também.

Thorin beijou a mão dela gentilmente.

— Confesso que houve momentos em que eu poderia jurar que você era capaz de ver minhas mentiras: eu me sentia terrível por cortejar sua prima quando eu queria tão desesperadamente que você fosse minha rainha. Infelizmente, como meu povo costuma dizer, a palavra do Rei Sob a Montanha é escrita na rocha. Não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer.

Bena então se lembrou e se alarmou, indagando:

— Mas Thorin: e quanto ao acordo de comércio?

Ele respondeu:

— Paz, meu amor, pois eu troquei palavras com o Thain do Shire, e tudo está bem também com o tratado entre nossos povos - se não houver objeções de todas as partes envolvidas com esse novo arranjo, pode haver troca da noiva sem prejuízo para o tratado. Portanto, Srta. Verbena Baggins, a senhorita me daria a honra de se casar comigo e tornar-se Rainha Sob a Montanha?

O sorriso dela era capaz de iluminar sozinho o interior da montanha:

— Oh, Thorin, sim! Sim!

Eles se beijaram mais uma vez, Thorin puxando-a contra si. Bena sentia o corpo dele, sólido e firme, envolvendo-a, dando-lhe uma sensação de lar.

— Oh, meu amor... Isso é maravilhoso!

Ele usou dois dedos para segurar o pequeno queixo dela antes de dizer, com seus olhos azuis cintilantes:

— Agora só o que temos que fazer é pedir sua mão para Bilbo. Não prevejo nenhum prob-

Um ruído ensurdecedor interrompeu-o. A porta para a sala do gabinete se abriu e uma voz irada gritou, reverberando na sala imensa:

— Quais são as suas intenções com a minha garotinha, seu anão?!

Bilbo Baggins invadiu a sala do trono, seguido por Lobélia e o resto dos Durins. O hobbit estava transformado. Bena nunca vira seu tio tão enraivecido antes, nem quando ela dera uma surra no seu priminho Peregrin por tentar olhar por baixo da saia dela, o danadinho.

Thorin tentou acalmá-lo:

— Bilbo, eu-

Bilbo estava irascível:

— Não me interessa se você é o todo-poderoso monarca de Erebor ou se você é o rei sob a maldita montanha! Verbena está sob minha responsabilidade desde que era uma meninota, e para mim ela é a filha que eu nunca tive! Nem vou mencionar minha prima Lobélia, com quem você tinha prometido se casar! Então é melhor você se explicar para mim, Thorin Oakenshield!

Bena pulou da mesa para o chão, chamando:

— Titio, por favor!

Ele a admoestou:

— Bena, você fica fora disso! Isso é entre mim e Thorin!

O rei lembrou:

— Eu já ofereci minhas desculpas e compensação a Lady Lobélia. É minha intenção pedir-lhe a mão da Srta. Verbena em casamento.

Com ar indignado, Bilbo quis saber:

— Isso é um jogo para você? Não se divertiu o bastante com uma menina hobbit, e agora Sua Majestade requer outra moça hobbit para mantê-lo entretido?

— Titio por fav-

— Bilbo — disse Thorin gravemente —, entendo que deva estar aborrecido. Nenhum de nós planejou nada disso. Eu tinha total intenção de me casar com Lady Lobélia, mas não pude fazer isso: não quando a Srta. Verbena me mostrou que meus sentimentos por ela tinham reciprocidade.

Bilbo praticamente rugiu:

— E como eu vou saber que você não vai mudar de ideia _de_ _novo?_ Vai magoar seu coração!

Bena implorou:

— Tio, piedade! Thorin e eu descobrimos estar apaixonados. Nós realmente nos amamos.

— Bena, eu falei que isso é entre mim e Thorin!

— Não! — gritou ela, e sua voz fina ecoou no salão espaçoso. — É a _minha_ vida. Eu o amo como a um pai, tio. Mas eu estou apaixonada por Thorin. Você sempre me disse que eu só me casaria por amor, não disse? Bom, você tinha razão. E eu gostaria de sua bênção para nossa união.

Bilbo olhou para a jovenzinha que ele considerava sua garotinha, ofegante de emoção:

— Bena... Você é tão jovem...

Ela sorriu para ele:

— Quando a primavera chegar, eu terei idade. Você sempre será meu único pai, e eu sempre o amarei. Mas agora quero me entregar a seu amigo, um de quem você sempre falou com profunda admiração, amizade e respeito. Se faz objeções a meu casamento com ele, só posso pensar que a objeção é contra mim.

— É claro que não, criança! — Bilbo falou, escandalizado. — Qualquer homem que se casar com você será muito afortunado.

Bena indagou:

— Não concorda que Thorin Oakenshield merece um casamento por amor? Ainda mais um casamento tão importante, que beneficiará tanta gente, não somente aqui em Erebor, mas também igualmente no Shire?

Bilbo encarou a filha adotada como se a visse pela primeira vez. Então ele sorriu, entre orgulhoso e admirado:

— Você começa a ficar esperta demais para uma pessoa tão nova, jovenzinha.

Bena sorriu de volta, dizendo:

— Eu puxo à minha família. Ouvi dizer que Bagginses são muito inteligentes.

Bilbo a abraçou fortemente, sussurrando:

— Oh, minha menina... Thorin é um homem de muita sorte.

— Então você concorda?

— É claro que sim.

— Então está decidido — disse Balin, com um imenso sorriso. — A corte já começou.

De repente, Lobélia exclamou:

— Esperem! E quanto ao acordo de comércio com o Thain do Shire?

Balin explicou:

— Tivemos entendimentos com o Thain. Não haverá nenhum prejuízo ao tratado de comércio se as pessoas envolvidas não levantarem objeções à troca de noivas.

— Nesse caso, senhor — disse a moça hobbit de maneira desafiadora —, temo que o senhor tenha um problema. Porque eu sou uma das principais pessoas envolvidas e eu certamente levanto objeções a essa sua decisão!

A seguir: Lobélia, dá um tempo!

 _(por favor não me matem)_


	13. Chapter 13

Bena empalideceu:

— Lobélia...!

Thorin argumentou:

— Mas aceitou a compensação. Sua concordância estava implícita.

— Isso foi antes que eu soubesse os termos do contrato. Isso significa que ou eu me caso com ele ou o trato está desfeito.

Bena estava pálida feito uma folha de papel:

— Pela Senhora Verde! Prima... Você- Você está _apaixonada_ por Thorin?

— O quê? Não, claro que não! Onde conseguiu essa ideia tão absurda?

Bilbo contra-indagou:

— Por que iria querer tanto se casar com ele se não fosse o caso de uma paixão?

— Não é óbvio? — Eu não sairia do Shire a não ser para me tornar uma rainha! Prometeram-me uma coroa. Quero muito ser rainha. E eu posso arruinar esse seu acordo de comércio se você desistir de se casar comigo e me fazer rainha!

Todos se olharam, perdidos sobre o que deveriam fazer. Thorin virou-se para seu conselheiro mais fiel e confiável, em busca de confirmação:

— Balin, isso é verdade?

— Temo que sim, meu rapaz — confirmou o _khuzd_ (anão) de cabelos brancos, com um suspiro profundo. — O Thain foi claro em especificar que a falta de concordância de todos os envolvidos renderia o contrato nulo e sem nenhum efeito legal.

Bena estava horrorizada e fez um apelo:

— Lobélia, prima minha, você quer tanto assim ser rainha que estaria disposta a viver com um marido extremamente infeliz?

Lobélia repetiu, determinada:

— Eu serei rainha! Mas já que vocês dois se amam tanto, não vou me opor a que Bena seja amante ou concubina do rei. Todavia, eu quero minha coroa. É meu direito!

Bilbo estava possesso, Bena estava desanimada. Thorin a abraçou, e a moça hobbit disse, tristemente, a seu amado:

— Eu aceito ser sua concubina...

— Não! — Thorin reagiu com vigor. — Você é minha Única, a Única que Mahal forjou para mim!

Balin acrescentou:

— Nosso povo não tem concubinas, mesmo na família real. O povo jamais aceitaria tal situação.

Kíli e Fíli se entreolharam, contrariados. Bena se pôs a chorar baixinho, Thorin a consolá-la. Ela tinha sido tão feliz por alguns minutos!...

Dís pronunciou de maneira serena:

— Lobélia tem todo direito de reivindicar o que lhe foi prometido. Mas Verbena também tem uma reivindicação legítima sobre Thorin, pois que ele quer tomá-la como sua Única. Diante disso, proponho resolver esse assunto do modo tradicional, como nossos antepassados previram: as duas moças devem lutar por seu escolhido. Um combate aberto, um duelo em público.

Fíli exclamou:

— Isso não é feito há centenas de anos!

Bilbo indagou:

— E por que não?

Dís explicou:

— Algumas razões são bem entendíveis: aprendemos a respeitar a escolha do outro, descobrimos que o casal resultante da contenda normalmente ficava infeliz, e além disso, a sociedade dos anões começou a condenar a prática do combate mortal para uma questão tão trivial quanto casamento.

Lobélia perdeu toda cor em suas faces, olhos arregalados. Tudo que ela conseguiu articular foi:

— M-mortal...?

Dís respondeu de maneira casual:

— Sim, é claro. Um duelo tradicional de casamento, ainda mais pela mão do rei, não requer nada menos do que o combate até a morte. Desta forma, o rival não ficará vivo para fazer uma nova tentativa em outra ocasião.

Lobélia, Bilbo e Bena estavam horrorizados. Balin confirmou:

—Sim, é isso mesmo.

Kíli exclamou, entusiasmado:

— Uau! Que fantástico!

Lobélia sabia que Bena não tinha vontade de entrar num duelo desses. Ainda assim, ela reclamou:

— Mas eu sou a prometida do rei! Como alguém pode contestar isso?

Balin lembrou:

— A tradição é antiga, mas existe. Qualquer um pode desafiar o rei ou a rainha. Mas devem ser seus próprios campeões. Precisam lutar pessoalmente.

Bena indagou:

— Então terei que lutar com Lobélia? Yavanna Sagrada, eu terei que _matar_ minha prima...!

Thorin implorou, angustiado:

— Balin, por favor. O que preciso fazer para dar fim a essa insânia?

O conselheiro abanou a cabeça pesadamente:

— Não há nada que você possa fazer, Thorin. Ou as moças duelam, ou desistem. Não vejo saída.

Kíli franziu o cenho e virou-se para a mais velha, indagando:

— Lady Lobélia, desistiria de sua coroa?

A resposta foi peremptória:

— Nunca!

— Muito bem — Ele fez uma nova pergunta. — Então poderia talvez considerar mudar de coroa?

Ela franziu o cenho, indagando:

— O que quer dizer?

Dís estava curiosa:

— Kíli, do que está falando?

O príncipe ignorou sua mãe e voltou a falar diretamente com Lobélia:

— Eu sou herdeiro ao trono de Durin. Você consideraria se casar comigo em vez de meu tio?

Uma ruidosa cacofonia de vozes iradas irrompeu no salão parcamente mobiliado. Era difícil saber quem dissera o quê.

— Kíli!

— Rapaz, o que está fazendo?

— Está louco, seu cabeça de pedra?

— Irmão, por quê?

O príncipe mais jovem ergueu a mão, pedindo silêncio. Só quando conseguiu é que ele indagou:

— Qual é sua resposta, Lady Lobélia?

— O quê? Quer que eu responda agora?

Kíli respondeu:

— É apenas justo, visto que a senhora também exigia uma resposta de Thorin imediatamente.

Lobélia não gostou da resposta, mas considerou a oferta. Então ela contra-indagou.

— Você tem alguma condição?

— Só peço que me conceda as mesmas condições que ofereceu a Thorin: direito a uma concubina.

Fíli estava horrorizado:

— Kí!

Thorin foi até o jovem príncipe:

— Filho de minha irmã, não posso deixar que faça isso.

— Meu tio — disse Kíli gravemente —, esta é minha decisão. Não posso deixar que sacrifique sua escolhida, sua Única.

Bilbo estava incrédulo e dirigiu-se à moça ambiciosa:

— Lobélia, está vendo isso? Já considerou o que está fazendo? Qualquer chance de simpatia e amizade que você pudesse ter conquistado até agora vai desaparecer se insistir nessa loucura!

Friamente, Lobélia lembrou:

— É o meu direito.

Bena estava tão desolada que mal conseguia reagir. Ela se separou de Thorin e garantiu:

— Não vou permitir, Kíli. Sei que muitas pessoas de Erebor não vão respeitar um rei que tem uma amante em sua corte.

Dís concordou:

— Bena está certa. Uma coisa assim enfraqueceria muito o reinado de Thorin.

Kíli virou-se para o casal, garantindo:

— Depois de tudo que Thorin fez por nosso povo, e o mínimo que posso fazer por ele. Sou um herdeiro do trono de Durin. Se eu tiver uma amante, o povo pensará mal de mim, mas Thorin estará preservado.

Bena objetou:

— Mas Kíli...! É um sacrifício grande demais...

O príncipe sorriu tristemente e lembrou:

— Thorin estava disposto a fazer esse mesmo sacrifício por seu povo. Sou seu herdeiro; como posso fazer menos?

Bena estava em tal estado de nervos que quase deixou escapar. Após passar tanto tempo com os príncipes, a moça hobbit aprendeu a reconhecer o brilho malicioso nos olhos do jovem arqueiro. Era a mesma expressão que ele tinha ao planejar alguma travessura ou brincadeira.

Quando Bena reconheceu aquele brilho nos olhos de Kíli, um raio de esperança emergiu em seu peito. Seu coração se acelerou.

Kíli tinha um plano, ela percebeu. E parecia que ninguém mais tinha percebido as intenções dele. O mais importante era que Lobélia não tinha captado a malícia.

Bena pegou as mãos de Kíli entre as suas, encarou os olhos pretos do rapaz e disse, emocionada:

— Que Yavanna e Aulë ambos possam abençoá-lo, Kíli.

O jovem anão sorriu para ela e replicou afetuosamente:

— Faço com prazer... querida futura tia.

Mas Bilbo não podia se conformar. — Isso é um absurdo, Lobélia! Olhe o que está fazendo! Está trazendo sofrimento a essas pessoas! Tenho vergonha de ser aparentado a você!...

Repentinamente Kíli virou-se para Lobélia, agora sem nenhum traço de afeição, e indagou impacientemente:

— Bem? Qual é a sua resposta?

Ela olhou para todos, olhos bem espertos, e respondeu:

— Eu aceito... meu noivo. Poderíamos até fazer um casamento duplo dentro da realeza! Isso não seria esplêndido?

Houve um momento de terror mudo ao ouvir isso. Kíli imediatamente indagou:

— Então você libera Thorin de seu compromisso anterior?

— Sim, libero.

— Está disposta a escrever para seu Thain dizendo que está fazendo isso de sua livre e espontânea vontade? Assim ele terá certeza que não houve nenhuma chantagem, coerção ou intimidação de qualquer espécie em sua decisão?

De maneira irônica, Lobelia perguntou:

— Querido futuro marido, não acha que essa pode ser a maneira errada de começar a cortejar sua noiva? Tanta desconfiança...

Kíli nunca foi um homem frio. Mas Bena não viu qualquer sinal de compaixão em seu rosto quando ele retorquiu, com igual ironia:

— E diga, querida prometida, a quem devo eu culpar por isso?

A compleição pálida de Lobélia ficou lívida e ela finalmente concordou:

— Está bem! Está bem, eu escreverei a carta ainda hoje.

— Agora — insistiu Kíli, apontando para a escrivaninha. — Tem papel e tinta aqui. Fará isso _agora_ e a carta seguirá para o Shire ainda hoje.

Lobélia estava muito indignada, mas obedeceu. Quando a carta estava pronta, ela a entregou a ele, reforçando:

— Aí está. Conforme pedido, eu liberei seu precioso rei, meu querido. Mas se pensa que eu farei o mesmo por você, está enganado.

Kíli a encarou e disse, de maneira ameaçadora:

— E você também, se pensa o mesmo de mim. Saiba disso: você não tem mais nada a reivindicar de Thorin. Agora nós temos um compromisso e eu não estou disposto a liberá-la dele. Entenda que vai precisar se esforçar muito para me convencer a liberar você. Balin, devemos redigir um contrato com os termos do acordo.

E aquela foi a primeira vez que Lobélia percebeu que poderia ter cometido um erro. Mas Bena tinha certeza de que a prima não conseguia ver que erro.

Até Lobélia descobrir, porém, Bena poderia se deliciar com tranquilidade, podendo expressar livremente seu amor pelo Rei Thorin.

A seguir: Quem planta vento, colhe tempestade


	14. Chapter 14

Os cidadãos de Erebor ficaram muito espantados com a revelação de que a eleita do rei não era mais a menina hobbit de olhos azuis, e sim a de olhos castanhos. Não apenas isso: aparentemente Príncipe Kíli tinha caído de amores pela antiga prometida, e agora eles planejavam um duplo casamento real. Desta vez, a fofoca comeu solta, indo de como o jovem príncipe havia arrebatado a bela hobbit do próprio rei seu tio ao amor incontrolável dos dois jovens, deixando ao Rei Thorin a graciosa dama de companhia como prêmio de consolação.

Para Bena, era estranho não mais ser invisível. Na verdade, havia todo tipo de fofocas a respeito dela também. Herdeira de Mestre Baggins, que tinha os títulos oficiais de Herói de Erebor e _Khazâd_ - _Bahel_ (amigo do anões), Verbena era aprovada pelo povo. Afinal, fora vista em numerosas atividades típicas dos _khazâd_ (anões), como combate. Além disso, a equipe das cozinhas comemorou discretamente a troca, dizendo que agora eles teriam uma verdadeira autoridade em comida, para variar.

Levou uns dois dias até Bena absorver a nova realidade, mas Bilbo ficou praticamente em choque durante uma semana inteira. Se por um lado o hobbit mais velho ainda estava possesso de raiva pela atitude de Lobélia, por outro ele estava encantado com a escolha de Bena. Não apenas porque Thorin Oakenshield era seu velho e querido amigo, mas também um homem bom e honrado, e ele certamente tomaria conta de Bena.

Daquele dia em diante, Lobélia tornou-se isolada, até mesmo pela família. Bilbo jamais perdoaria suas ações ou sua ganância. Ele falava à família real todos os dias sobre sua vergonha.

Bena também era o maior foco de atenção da Lady Dís com respeito às roupas, joias e modos de uma verdadeira Rainha Sob a Montanha. Havia aulas e muito material de leitura. Balin a ajudava com história dos anões e aulas de Khuzdul.

O jantar para anunciar a nova corte às famílias mais proeminentes da corte foi, no mínimo, interessante e inusitado. Os mesmos _khazâd_ que ergueram brindes a Lobélia agora saudavam Verbena. A escolhida do rei achou isso bizarro.

Uma vez iniciada a corte, também foi iniciada a tradicional troca de presentes. O primeiro foi roupas, para que o casal provasse que podia prover o outro. Bena tricotou um cachecol vermelho com luvas fechadas para seu amado. Thorin a presenteou com um casaco com peles por dentro e por fora, já que Bena era tão sensível a baixas temperaturas. Para Bilbo, era um primeiro presente bem auspicioso.

A tensão com Lobélia só aumentava. Embora Kíli nunca tenha sido grosseiro com sua noiva, ele raramente era gentil ou afetuoso. Seu comportamento beirava a indiferença. Teimosa como era, Lobélia fingia não se importar. Bena, contudo, sentia-se mal a cada olhar frio de Kíli para Lobélia com seus olhos normalmente gentis e afetuosos. A moça sofria estoicamente, mas estava claro que ela não suportaria por muito mais tempo.

Bena foi até Kíli.

— Eu sei que não tenho nenhum direito de lhe pedir isso — disse ela. — Mas Lobélia está no fim da linha. Eu a conheço e sei que ela vai surtar em breve.

O príncipe disse:

— Bem, eu espero que ela esteja muito infeliz. Assim ela pode experimentar o que inflige aos outros.

— Ai, ai — Bena estava aflita. — Que situação difícil. Ela está infeliz, você está infeliz...

Kíli sorriu, dizendo:

— Tente não se preocupar, futura tia. Foi ela mesma quem criou essa situação. Mas tenha fé — ela pode mudar de ideia. Lembre-se: nós, _khazâd_ , conhecemos um pouco sobre ganância.

— Kíli, quando você pediu a mão de Lobélia, você tinha um plano, não?

— Sim, eu tinha. É por isso que tenho fé.

— Que plano é esse?

— Você vai ver. Não tem nenhuma garantia, é claro. O tiro pode sair pela culatra.

Bena pegou as mãos do futuro sobrinho:

— Mesmo que saia pela culatra, você tem minha eterna gratidão pelo que fez. Jamais esquecerei, e não sei como fazer para um dia retribuir.

Kíli sorriu:

— Espero que você e Thorin sejam felizes. Ele merece e encontrou alguém digno.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

Ambos noivados prosseguiram, e logo chegou a hora de marcar a data das bodas. Thorin opôs-se a casar-se ao lado da pessoa que ameaçou sua felicidade, mas Lobélia estava decidida, e Bena afirmou não se importar. Balin lembrou que o duplo casamento de um rei e um de seus herdeiros era inédito em Erebor, e o povo aguardava com expectativa tal ocasião histórica.

A data escolhida foi no final da primavera, quando Bilbo começaria sua jornada de volta para o Shire, viajando pelo verão e começo do outono, quando o clima não era tão ruim. Bena sentiria muita falta de seu tio e pai adotivo.

Aquela seria uma cerimônia grandiosa. A realeza usaria suas coroas, e as meninas receberiam as suas próprias coroas, já que se tornariam realeza também. Bena pensou que precisaria esperar muito, mas Balin explicou que o casamento de um rei era uma ocasião que atraía outros monarcas. Assim, esse era considerado até apressado, pois eles só tinham poucos meses para preparar tudo.

Enquanto isso, o noivado prosseguia.

— Estou pensando o que lhe dar como terceiro presente de noivado — disse Thorin. — Não está sendo fácil.

Eles estavam num encontro formal de corte, na presença de seus acompanhantes. Bilbo e Balin estavam a uma distância respeitável, aparentemente jogando xadrez.

Bena quis saber:

— O que é o terceiro presente? Preciso de muita ajuda com o segundo presente.

Thorin explicou:

— O primeiro presente simboliza prover conforto, então tradicionalmente são dadas roupas. O segundo significa proteção, então a tradição indica fazer uma arma da preferência do prometido.

Bena fez uma careta, dizendo:

— Eu sei. Dís tem me ajudado na forja. Mas não vou contar o que estou forjando.

— Isso não é o importante. O terceiro e último presente deve ser uma expressão do ser amado. É como um resumo daquela pessoa, uma visão da pessoa amada, ou uma declaração do quanto essa pessoa é importante para o outro.

— Oh, puxa! — Bena estava impressionada. — É muito importante!

Thorin sorriu e observou:

— Parece que agora nós dois temos um problema.

Bena devolveu o sorriso, dizendo:

— No mínimo, é um desafio. Ainda bem que temos três meses para resolver isso.

Ele tomou as pequenas mãos entre as suas, dizendo:

— Três meses ainda... Parece uma eternidade até você finalmente ser minha.

Bena acariciou as mãos dele, grandes e fortes, com um sorriso:

— Parece mesmo uma eternidade, não é mesmo? Mal posso esperar para ser sua esposa. Ainda tenho dificuldade em acreditar que finalmente podemos ser felizes, meu amor.

Thorin usou a ponta de seu dedo para delinear o delicado queixo da moça, sorrindo com os olhos:

— Nunca poderia imaginar que eu iria encontrar amor tão tarde na vida. Sou um _khuzd_ (anão) maduro. Se você fosse uma mulher do meu povo e se casasse comigo, você se tornaria uma viúva na flor da idade. Mas com as diferenças entre nossas raças, acho que vamos envelhecer juntos.

Bena disse:

— Pelo que ouvi, você pode viver ainda mais do que eu.

— Nunca. Tenho certeza de que minha vida estará terminada no dia que eu a perder, meu amor.

— Assim como eu perderei toda vontade de viver no dia que os Valar o levarem a seu descanso final.

— Com sorte — disse o rei, tentando desviar para um assunto mais leve —, isso só vai acontecer daqui a muito tempo, então podemos viver felizes.

Ele deu uma olhada discreta para os dois acompanhantes, entretidos no jogo de xadrez. Eles se beijaram em silêncio. Não deveriam fazer isso. Embora não fossem reprovados, beijos durante a corte eram considerados falta de respeito e de decoro. Então não foi nenhuma surpresa quando um ataque de tosse se abateu sobre Bilbo, que disse, bem alto, para os dois amantes ouvirem:

— Oh, Balin, meu amigo, parece que o tempo vai esquentar novamente.

O _khuzd_ concordou, ironicamente:

— Sim, sim, é mesmo. Temos que ficar de olho o tempo todo...!

Bena e Thorin se separaram, rindo de sua própria ousadia. Claro que seriam perdoados, pois era apenas a expressão de sua ansiedade em estarem juntos.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

Bena se preparava para se recolher à noite, ao fim de um maravilhoso jantar com Lady Dís e sua família. Bena se sentia tão acolhida pela família e mesmo pelo povo de Erebor, quase como se ela fosse uma anã também e tivesse vivido toda sua vida na montanha. Era um grande alívio porque tio Bilbo partiria após o casamento e provavelmente não voltaria tão cedo.

Então uma batida à porta se ouviu.

— Entre!

A porta se abriu e sua prima apareceu. Bena franziu o rosto:

— Lobélia?

— Posso entrar?

— Claro.

Bena observou a prima enquanto ela entrava no quarto, sem interromper o que fazia. Lobélia estava cabisbaixa, ao contrário de sua alegre disposição costumeira.

— Que posso fazer por você, prima?

Lobélia se sentou perto de Bena e indagou, sentida:

— Queria conversar com você. Prima, você me odeia?

A pergunta, feita com uma atitude servil e voz baixa, pegou Bena de surpresa. Ela suspirou e tentou explicar:

— Lobélia...

A outra a interrompeu, triste:

— Eu sinto como se todo o mundo me odiasse. Não é que me tratem mal, mas são tão _frios_. _..!_

Bena contra-indagou:

— Bem, mas o que você esperava, prima? Depois de tudo o que você fez, é um milagre que eles ainda falem com você, para dizer o mínimo. Ou alguém andou tratando você mal?

— Não é isso.

— Então tudo está como deveria ser.

— E isso está certo? Como pode ser certo que meu noivo mal me dirija a palavra? Minha futura sogra praticamente rosna cada vez que fala comigo.

Bena comentou:

— Você não pode querer nem esperar dessa gente qualquer chance de gentileza se só o que você lhes deu foi dor e sofrimento.

— Estou exercendo o meu direito. Na verdade, abri mão do meu direito de ser rainha. Serei apenas uma mera princesa.

— Você vai se casar com um dos herdeiros ao trono, Lobélia! Quando Kíli se erguer para ser monarca, você também se elevará. Do que exatamente você abriu mão?

— Eu poderia ter me casado com seu precioso Thorin e seria rainha agora mesmo. Mas não sou uma pessoa cruel: já que você o ama tanto, poderia ter sido sua concubina. Tenho certeza de que ele teria lhe dado até um título.

Bena empalideceu e lembrou:

— Você desistiu dele! Assinou um contrato e tudo! Não ameace mudar de ideia agora.

— Não, não vou mudar de ideia. Não tema, querida prima. Pode ficar com seu amado rei. Amor não é minha preocupação principal. Mas por que me tratam tão friamente?

Bena suspirou e disse:

— Lobélia, se você se sente assim agora, imagine o que acontecerá daqui a alguns anos. Se Kíli arranjar uma amante, como sugeriu, ele terá alguém para amar e ser feliz, e você não. Ele pode terminar ficando com raiva de você, pois será culpa sua ele não poder viver abertamente ao lado da amada. Seu marido terá ódio de você.

Lobélia ficou assustada e preocupada:

— Você acha que ele poderia tentar- tentar se livrar de mim?

Bena estava escandalizada:

— Kíli? Não. E você quer saber por quê?

Lobélia desdenhou dela:

— Porque ele é bom e nobre?

— Não. Bem, ele _é_ bom e nobre, mas não é só por isso que ele jamais encostaria um dedo em você. Ele jamais faria isso por minha causa. Kíli saberia que isso me afetaria profundamente.

A moça de cabelos pretos olhou para a prima e indagou, para ter certeza:

— Afetaria?

— É claro que sim! Lobélia, você é minha prima. E como prima, eu imploro a você: desista dessa loucura. Desista, por favor. Thorin não é um homem cruel e ele vai perdoar essa sua loucura se você pedir. Kíli também. Só desista, por favor — antes que alguma coisa grave aconteça e o perdão se torne impossível. Eu lhe imploro.

Lobélia a encarou por alguns segundos, em silêncio. Era impossível dizer se tinha se convencido ou não. Bena pediu, esperançosa:

— Pode ao menos pensar sobre isso? Lembre-se também de que o rei prometeu compensação justa. Mas acredito que não exista compensação mais justa que paz de espírito.

Lobélia se ergueu e assentiu, dizendo:

— Prometo pensar sobre o assunto. Boa noite, Bena.

— Boa noite, prima.

Quando Lobélia desejou boa noite à prima, Bilbo (que ouvira tudo atrás da porta) correu de volta ao seu quarto, tão silencioso quanto podia. Embora o hobbit não admitisse, seu coração pesado ficou um pouco mais leve. _"Bilbo,_ _seu velho tolo_ _. T_ _ente não elevar suas esperanças. Pode ficar decepcionado."_

Mas seu coração se recusava a desistir de ter esperança.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

A SEGUIR: A idade da razão


	15. Chapter 15

Os dias se passaram, e Bena se convenceu que seu pedido caiu nos ouvidos surdos de Lobélia. Os dois noivados prosseguiram, um florescendo em felicidade e aceitação, e o outro fazendo Kíli e Lobélia cada vez mais infelizes.

Bena estava muito animada para dar a Thorin seu segundo presente de noivado. Ela trabalhara duro nele, dias a fio. O presente deveria provar que os noivos pensaram na proteção do amado. Bena gostava de coisas originais e sempre tentava pensar em coisas inéditas. Lady Dís teve que ajudá-la, pois ela nada sabia sobre fundição, forjas ou altos-fornos. Mas o presente para Thorin foi feito pessoalmente por ela.

Quando ela o apresentou, Thorin sorriu.

— É tão pequeno. Não pode ser uma espada.

— Na verdade — disse ela —, é um abridor de cartas.

— Um abridor de cartas — repetiu ele.

— Ao menos é o que parece — disse Bena.

— E é no mesmo estilo da minha espada, Orcrist. Como se fosse uma miniatura. — Ele a inspecionou. — Você forjou isso sozinha?

— Certamente que sim. Lady Dís me ajudou. Mas você a examinou bem?

Thorin deslizou os dedos para examinar a lâmina. Surpreso, ele exclamou:

— Está afiado!

— Isso é porque foi construído para parecer um abridor de cartas mas na verdade é uma pequena adaga pessoal — disse Bena, com um sorriso satisfeito. — Viu como uma espada pequena pode enganar muito?

Ele sorriu para ela com os olhos, encantado.

— Vou me casar com uma hobbit muito esperta. Você realmente puxa a seu tio.

— Eu jamais lhe presentearia uma arma de guerra, meu amor — disse ela. — Fiquei tão apavorada com aquele ataque de orcs...!

— E eu fiquei desesperado para protegê-la — lembrou Thorin. — Foi esse pavor que me deu a ideia do que fazer como segundo presente para você.

— Mesmo?

— Dar-lhe uma arma não seria apropriado. Dwalin diz que você ainda precisa aprender muito de combate antes de empunhar uma espada de verdade. Portanto, em vez de uma espada, eu lhe dou de presente isso.

Thorin ergueu uma espécie de blusa transparente. Bena já tinha visto algo parecido antes. Deu-se conta do que era ao ouvir o barulho metálico que a blusa fazia ao se mexer.

— Cota de malha?

— Isto não é cota de malha. É chamado _mithril_ , nome dado por meus antepassados. Nenhuma lâmina pode penetrá-la. Eu dei uma dessas para seu tio antes da batalha pela montanha.

Bena exclamou:

— Eu vi a camisa dele! Oh, é tão lindo!

— Este colete vai proteger você em todos os momentos, minha amada, mesmo quando eu não estiver por perto — garantiu Thorin. — Use por baixo das suas roupas.

Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou o nariz do noivo antes de dizer:

— Obrigada, meu amor. Nunca poderia imaginar que eu gostaria tanto de ganhar uma armadura.

Thorin e Bena sentiam-se abençoados. O noivado dos dois prosperava. Agora eles podiam rir do tempo em que passaram um amando o outro em silêncio. Se Thorin era péssimo em flertar, Bena era totalmente ignorante sobre as intenções do rei naquela época. Ela podia jurar que Thorin estava completamente apaixonado por Lobélia. Bilbo ria-se muito com essas lembranças.

O outro noivado começava a levantar suspeitas no povo. Parecia que o príncipe Kíli não estava totalmente apaixonado pela linda moça hobbit. Lobélia sempre tentava disfarçar, mas o casal só trocara um presente de noivado.

O tempo para o terceiro presente de noivado se aproximava, e Bena começou a ficar inquieta. Ela planejara um presente-surpresa para Thorin, mas pelo jeito ela é que seria surpreendida, porque o tempo estava passando e não havia sinal de que o presente estava chegando. Seu tio Bilbo (que não apenas sabia sobre a surpresa, mas também a ajudara com tudo) tentava acalmá-la. Lady Dís, que não sabia de nada, creditou seu nervosismo à proximidade cada vez crescente das bodas.

Então, um fato não menos importante aconteceu: Bena chegou à maioridade. Ela insistiu em comemorar a data observando as tradições hobbits, então foram distribuídos presentes para toda sua família estendida. Thorin a presenteou com um anel, pois ele não foi convencido a não dar um presente a sua amada, já que era uma data importante e ele queria que ela tivesse algo para marcar a ocasião.

Mal sabiam eles que essa festa dificilmente seria esquecida.

Era para ser uma festa discreta, mas Bilbo convidou seus amigos que ajudaram a retomar a montanha, e Lady Dís chamou algumas das famílias mais proeminentes de Erebor. Então terminou sendo uma reunião e tanto. Havia música e também um pouco de dança. Hobbits adoravam esse tipo de celebração, e Dís alertou Bena e Lobélia para não dançarem com ninguém que não seus noivos e a família.

Portanto, durante a noite, Bena recebeu convites para dançar de Thorin, Bilbo, Fíli, Kíli, Balin, Óin, e Glóin. Ela tentou levar Dwalin para a pista de dança, mas o anão tatuado não se mexeu, e todos se riram. Lobélia conseguiu convencer Kíli a dançar com ela - uma vez.

Tais ocorrências eram frequentes. Lobélia nem era casada ainda, mas já era isolada pelo marido e toda sua família.

Antes que a festa acabasse, Bilbo chamou a família toda para uma reunião, pois ele tinha uma grande surpresa para todos. Os olhos de Bena se acenderam: teria seu presente finalmente chegado? Bilbo se recusou a dizer.

Quando Thorin, Dís, Fíli, Kíli, Lobélia, Bena e Balin se aglomeraram na sala do trono, vazia, Bilbo explicou:

— Há um último presente para Bena. Eu soube que se trata de uma surpresa especial... de Lobélia.

Ao som do nome da prima, Bena ouviu Thorin rosnar baixinho, e pegou a mão dele, tensa. Na verdade, todos estavam tensos. Surpresas de Lobélia geralmente terminavam em dor e sofrimento.

A moça hobbit foi até a prima ao lado do Rei Thorin e disse:

— Bena, eu pensei bastante sobre o que discutimos e cheguei à conclusão que meu noivado com Kíli é uma farsa. Demorei um pouco a perceber o que minhas ações trariam no futuro. — Ela se virou para Kíli (que tinha os olhos arregalados) e declarou: — Noivo, eu gostaria de romper nosso compromisso e voltar para o Shire com Bilbo. Também é meu desejo implorar perdão a todos vocês e partir em amizade. Lamento muito todo o sofrimento que causei, principalmente ao Rei Thorin, Príncipe Kíli e minha prima Bena.

Houve exclamações mudas de virtualmente todos os presentes, à exceção de Bilbo. Lobélia lhe dissera tudo antes — ou então ele jamais teria reunido a família em plena festa de Bena.

A aniversariante, aliás, tinha lágrimas nos olhos:

— Oh, prima!... Fala sério? Mesmo?

Lobélia assentiu. Num impulso, Kíli arrebatou-a pelos braços e girou-a em comemoração. Ela deu um gritinho, e os demais celebraram.

— Minha noiva — disse Kíli, com um sorriso que mal cabia no rosto —, eu realmente não consigo dizer o quão feliz você me fez.

Thorin indagou:

— O que a compeliu a mudar de ideia assim?

Lobélia voltou os olhos para o chão e deu de ombros, envergonhada.

— Acho que eu apenas abri os olhos. Era tanta tensão, e aí eu falei com Bena. Ela me fez ver como eu causei dor a todos vocês. Eu estava determinada a ser rainha, porque era minha única chance. Eu não percebi de início o preço que eu teria que pagar. E Kíli... — Ele lançou um olhar para ele, depois suspirou. — Agora eu sei que seria uma péssima rainha. Ser rainha significa estar pronta a fazer sacrifícios por seu povo. Eu não estava pronta, e Kíli me ajudou a ver isso. Lamento por tudo. Sinto tanta vergonha.

Bilbo sorriu, dizendo:

— Estou muito orgulhoso de você, Lobélia. Está fazendo a coisa certa. Seus pais vão se orgulhar de você.

Dís também sorriu:

— Fico muito feliz que finalmente tenha se dado conta da realidade. Esperava que você desistisse depois de perceber que jamais subiria ao trono. Por isso fico duplamente feliz que tenha feito por razões mais nobres.

Bena indagou:

— Por que está tão certa de que Lobélia jamais seria rainha, milady? Se Kíli é herdeiro ao trono...

O próprio Kíli explicou:

— Sou o segundo na linha de sucessão, Fíli é o primeiro. Então tenho poucas chances de ser rei.

— Ainda não entendo.

Fíli lembrou:

— _Khazâd_ vivem em média 300 anos. Então Thorin deve reinar por mais cem anos no mínimo, se não mais.

Dís acrescentou:

— Seu povo envelhece de maneira diferente. Um hobbit não vive mais que 120 anos, disse Bilbo. Então existia toda chance que Lobélia se fosse, devido a idade, antes mesmo que Fíli chegasse ao trono.

Fíli deu de ombros:

— Mas agora, com o casamento de Thorin, minhas chances de ser rei diminuem a cada dia.

Lobelia indagou:

— Mas como pode ser?

Quieto até esse momento, Balin estava calmo ao dizer:

— Se Thorin tiver um filho, o garoto será o primeiro na linha sucessória. É a lei.

Bena arregalou os olhos e virou-se para Kíli. O jovem anão piscou um olho para ela, e ela sorriu, entendendo. Aquele tinha sido o plano de Kíli o tempo todo: atrair Lobélia para um sentimento falso de vitória, com o único propósito de afastá-la de Thorin e Bena. A noiva do rei se emocionou com a atitude do príncipe.

Lobélia, contudo, estava ainda mais envergonhada. Ela se voltou para Bilbo, dizendo:

— Eu nem tinha considerado esta possibilidade...

— Mesmo que Thorin não tenha um herdeiro, Fíli ainda é o primeiro na linha sucessória. — Lady Dís ressaltou. — E se Fíli tiver um filho, a criança é o herdeiro, não Kíli.

Lobélia finalmente se deu conta, exclamando:

— Eu jamais teria sido rainha de qualquer forma. Teria havido tristeza, raiva, arrependimento e por nada. Oh, Senhora Verdejante, obrigada por me mostrar a luz. Que tola eu fui! Minha senhora, por favor, perdoe-me! Kíli, humildemente, também peço seu perdão.

O jovem príncipe disse com sinceridade:

— Você realmente parece estar arrependida do que fez. Por que eu guardaria ressentimentos?

Thorin pegou as mãos de Bena entre as dele, satisfeito, e a moça encarou os olhos azuis do noivo, intrigada o suficiente para indagar:

— Isso é verdade? Se tivermos um filho, será ele o herdeiro no lugar de Fíli?

— É o que diz a lei — confirmou Thorin. — Você não sabia disso?

Bena deu de ombros:

— Não sabia. Não temos realeza no Shire. E eu também não conheço suas leis. Pensei que não houvesse disputa sobre o direito de Fíli. Já que você escolheu a ele e Kíli, pensei que nada pudesse mudar isso.

— Não, o filho de um rei sempre é o herdeiro.

Bena perguntou de maneira casual, tentando não mostrar sua animação:

— E você gostaria de um? Quero dizer, um filho. Não discutimos sobre isso.

Thorin sorriu para a futura esposa:

— Nem sabemos se será possível termos pequeninos, já que somos de raças diferentes. Mas sim, eu gostaria de ter crianças.

O sorriso de Bena era radiante, mas ninguém esperava a resposta entusiasmada dos dois jovens _khazâd_.

— Verdade? — indagou Fíli. — Ouviu isso, irmão?

— É claro! — Kíli sorria. — Está pensando o que estou pensando?

— Acho que sim!

E ambos completaram, em uníssono:

— Primos!

Thorin e Dís riram-se alto, e Bilbo sorriu para Balin, mas Bena e Lobélia estavam confusas. Fíli explicou:

— É que meu irmão e eu amamos crianças e pensamos que nunca teríamos chance de ter primos. Sabe, nunca conhecemos nosso tio Frerín, que morreu antes de nascermos. E o casamento de Thorin ia ser meramente político.

Kíli completou, animado:

— Mas agora é um casamento por amor, então podemos ter primos anobbits!

Bilbo repetiu:

— Anobbits?

Fíli explicou:

— Sim, metade anão, metade hobbit: anobbit!

Todos riram, até Lobélia. Dís confirmou:

— Meus filhos adoram crianças. Lá em Ered Luin, eles brincavam muito com o primo Gimli, o pequenino de Glóin. Se Thorin tiver um filho, vão mimá-lo tanto que serão capazes de estragá-lo. E eu também, é claro. Imagine: um sobrinho ou sobrinha!...

Balin queria saber:

— Será possível? _Khazâd_ não têm facilidade em ter filhos. É por isso que valorizamos tanto os pequeninos.

Bilbo garantiu:

— Nós, hobbits, somos bem o oposto. Meu tio é pai de doze crianças.

Todos os _khazâd_ ficaram boquiabertos de espanto. Balin desejou, à maneira tradicional:

— Que Mahal o abençoe e que o mithril o encontre!

Kíli brincou:

— Que o mithril o encontre mesmo, com tantas bocas para alimentar!

Havia alegria e animação no ar, mas Balin suspirou, lembrando:

— Podemos estar felizes, mas o povo aguardava com ansiedade um duplo casamento real. Que diremos a eles?

Kíli respondeu:

— Diremos a verdade: não havia amor, por isso o casamento não vai acontecer.

Balin abanou a cabeça e disse, preocupado:

— Haverá fofoca.

Thorin lembrou:

— _Sempre_ haverá fofoca. Deixe as más línguas falarem. Com tempo, vão se calar.

Dís ressaltou:

— Temo que Balin tenha razão. Falta de amor não é uma razão forte o suficiente para desistir de um casamento real. As pessoas vão considerar que é uma questão de uma noiva... inadequada.

Bena se horrorizou:

— Não! Vão falar mal de Lobélia?

— Muito provavelmente — disse Dís. — A moça é adorável, Kíli também. Juntos, são um casal lindíssimo. Só um fato muito grave poderia impedir uma união tão abençoada.

Bilbo urgiu:

— Não podemos deixar que isso aconteça. Lobélia não deve ser responsabilizada.

A moça comentou, com desânimo:

— Eu provavelmente mereço, depois de tudo que eu fiz...

Bilbo foi peremptório:

— Não mesmo! Você pode ser responsável por muitas coisas, Lobélia, mas não vou admitir xingamentos e fofocas maldosas.

Sempre esperta, Lady Dís completou:

— A menos, Mestre Baggins, que façamos as fofocas trabalharem a nosso favor. Corrija-me se estiver errada, mas diria que Srta. Lobélia é tão jovem quanto Kíli?

— Não sei dizer com certeza, já que hobbits envelhecem de maneira diferente do seu povo. Mas eu diria que eles são adequados neste quesito. Thorin pode ser mais velho que Bena, mas ela tem idade para se casar.

— É aí que quero chegar. Podemos espalhar o rumor de que Lobélia é jovem demais. Seria uma diferença cultural. Então ninguém vai culpar a ela pelo noivado fracassado.

Lobélia discordou:

— Mas isso não é verdade. Tenho 37 anos, sou maior de idade.

Kíli arregalou os olhos, exclamando:

— O quê?! Você está de brincadeira!

Fíli disse:

— Não pode ser verdade!

Dís e Balin sorriram triunfantemente um para o outro: o plano funcionaria!

Bena indagou:

— Mas que idade vocês acharam que ela tinha?

Kíli respondeu:

— Uma idade casadoura respeitável é 75 anos. Abaixo de 50 é impensável.

Bilbo sorriu:

— Eu não tenho nem 65 anos!

— O povo não pensará duas vezes e todos concordarão que o casamento não deve se realizar. Seria um escândalo. — Thorin sorriu. — Melhor do que isso, não haverá qualquer prejuízo para Lady Lobélia.

— Bom, e quanto a mim? — indagou Bena, preocupada. — Sou ainda mais jovem que Lobélia.

Fíli e Kíli entreolharam-se, novamente boquiabertos. Thorin também parecia apreensivo e voltou-se para a irmã, esperando resposta. A dama não compartilhava das inquietações da sua família, e explicou o motivo:

— Vejam, aí é que está a beleza da coisa. Ela acabou de completar a maioridade, e o reino inteiro sabe disso. Ninguém vai questionar, mesmo que ela só tenha 35 anos.

Automaticamente, Bilbo, o mais velho, corrigiu:

— Trinta e três.

O príncipe mais jovem estava escandalizado e não escondeu:

— O quê?! Trinta... Ela é apenas uma _criança!_

— Ela completou a _maioridade_ — reforçou Dís, com firmeza. — É tudo que o povo precisa saber. A festa de Bena é uma grande desculpa para Kíli ter descoberto a idade de sua noiva.

Balin concordou:

— Um escândalo é evitado, e Kíli e Lobélia podem até ser amigos. O público não vai achar estranho.

Bilbo sorriu:

— Então, tudo está bem quando termina bem, não é?

— Parece que sim, titio — disse Bena, sorrindo para Thorin, que devolveu o sorriso com os olhos brilhando.

Ninguém podia discordar que estava tudo bem. Uma onda de pura felicidade percorreu todo o corpo de Bena. Ela mal podia esperar para que o futuro chegasse.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

A seguir: Uma surpresa para Bena


	16. Chapter 16

Como Dís previu, o rumor não tão falso a respeito da idade de Lobélia espalhou-se pela montanha como fogo na mata. Era a fofoca mais quente entre os reais desde que o rei tinha trocado as moças hobbits para ser sua prometida. Lobélia estava mais uma vez nas línguas do povo, mas agora como uma criancinha ingênua, inocente demais para saber que não era adequada.

Por um tempo, Lobélia só era vista acompanhada por Bilbo ou Bena, e o povo de Erebor passava por eles assentindo, em aprovação aos mais velhos da família tomando conta de sua criança. Lobélia vocalizou sua irritação ao ser chamada de criança, mas se calou quando Bilbo apontou que ela poderia ser chamada de rameira ou coisa pior.

— Ainda assim, primo, é irritante — disse ela, frustrada. — Fui ao mercado e muitas senhoras se ofereceram para me ajudar, como se eu estivesse perdida!

Bilbo sorriu sarcasticamente e exclamou:

— Oh, que gesto atencioso. Quem disse que anões não eram gentis?

A moça fez biquinho:

— Eu tive que mentir e dizer que vocês estavam esperando por mim. Isso é ridículo!

— Ainda digo que ser chamada de criança não é o pior que pode lhe acontecer — repetiu ele, e voltou-se para Bena. — Minha menina, tenho notícias. Antes que saiba por outras fontes, fui informado que uma caravana deve chegar a Erebor em um ou dois dias.

A moça chegou a brilhar de contentamento:

— O senhor acha que...?

—... que é a caravana com seu terceiro presente? — ele completou. — Não, criança, lamento. Meu amigo Nori disse que é uma caravana de comércio, com muitas mercadorias.

Bena estava chateada:

— Quanto tempo mais vai demorar? Tio, já não deveria ter chegado?

— Paciência, criança — disse Bilbo. — É uma viagem longa, esperemos que nada tenha acontecido no caminho.

— Só vou acreditar quando eu vir chegar — disse Bena. — Mas eu me preocupo porque o casamento se aproxima. Thorin vai me dar seu terceiro presente, e o meu sequer não estará aqui...!

Bilbo tentou acalmá-la:

— Vai dar tudo certo. Você vai ver.

Lobélia viu a angústia a prima e observou:

— Vai valer a pena, pode acreditar. Tenho certeza de que Thorin vai adorar o presente. Foi uma ideia muito inteligente essa sua Bena — muito inteligente.

Bena voltou-se para ela:

— Acha mesmo que ele vai gostar, Lobélia?

— Não fui prometida dele muito tempo, mas na minha opinião, seu presente representa de verdade tudo que é Rei Thorin. Tenho certeza de que o povo vai comentar sobre isso durante anos.

Bena disse:

— Oh, eu mal posso esperar que chegue...!

Bena ainda precisou esperar mais algum tempo antes que seu presente chegasse. E um de seus temores se concretizou: Thorin aprontou o presente dela antes que o presente para ele tivesse chegado.

Tudo começou inocentemente, numa daqueles encontros com acompanhantes durante um lindo dia ensolarado. Em retrospecto, Bena deveria ter desconfiado de alguma coisa quando Balin convidou Lobélia para acompanhá-los. E então eles receberam a companhia do resto da família. Thorin ostentava um imenso sorriso ao se dirigir a todos:

— Agradeço a todos por virem. Gostaria de lhes mostrar algo.

Thorin pegou a mão de Bena e guiou-os para a outra parte da ala real. Ele explicou:

— Essa parte inteira da ala real ficou fechada desde antes mesmo do ataque de Smaug. A restauração começou antes de sua chegada aqui, e agora está concluída.

Bena notou que a área mostrada por Thorin estava dentro da ala real, bem próxima ao quarto do rei assim como da Lady Dís e de Kíli e de Fíli. Os corredores eram novinhos em folha, e Bilbo comentou sobre a qualidade do trabalho cuidadoso.

Thorin foi a uma porta onde Dwalin os esperava com dois soldados em posição de sentido. O comandante feroz cuspiu uma ordem em Khuzdul, e ambos os soldados abriram a imensa porta. Thorin anunciou formalmente:

— Sejam todos bem-vindos ao refúgio da rainha.

Bena quase perdeu a voz de emoção, e os demais sorriram antes mesmo de entrar no local. Thorin beijou a mão dela e convidou:

— Venha comigo, meu amor.

Ele a guiou pela mão, e todos seguiram. Era uma sala espaçosa com tapeçarias e carpetes, além de uma cama, uma escrivaninha, um armário e mais portas. Havia claraboias acima de muitas das portas, iluminando o local com luz do dia. O efeito produzido era magnífico.

— Este quarto — explicou Thorin — pertenceu a minha mãe. Era seu refúgio de trabalho e lazer, embora ela também usasse para jantares em família quando éramos crianças. Ela costumava cantar e também usava para seus trabalhos manuais. Aqui também ficava a maior parte de suas roupas e joias. — Ele abriu uma das portas e virou-se para Bena. — Como pode ver, tem muito espaço. Podemos ajeitar uma pequena cozinha, se desejar.

A moça estava boquiaberta, de olhos arregalados, tamanho assombro. Thorin não lhe deu chance de falar, mostrando as outras portas:

— Aqui tem um pequeno banheiro com água quente, e essa outra porta se conecta diretamente com o quarto do rei — Bena se avermelhou tanto que Kíli gargalhou alto. Thorin jamais largou a mão dela, os olhos azuis faiscando ao dizer. — Tudo isso fiz para você, _amrâlimê (meu amor)_.

Bena o encarou e viu seus olhos azuis quase transparentes de deleite com a reação dela. Ela gaguejou:

— M-Meu r-rei?

Thorin continuou:

— Já está tudo pronto e você poderia se mudar para cá agora mesmo, mas Bilbo diz que seria impróprio fazer isso antes do casamento. E eu também acredito que você prefira ficar com sua família.

Bena assentiu, incapaz de falar. Lady Dís, que ajudara a dar toques mais femininos nos aposentos, sorriu diante da reação sincera da cunhada. Bilbo também sabia da surpresa, e trocou olhares com a dama _khuzd_. Mas Lobélia e os príncipes estavam boquiabertos com o que viam, mesmo que ainda não entendessem direito o que faziam ali. O casal prestes a se unir estava terrivelmente envolvido um no outro.

Verdade seja dita, Bena esqueceu-se totalmente dos demais, até do tio. Estava tão feliz que lágrimas começaram a se formar em seus olhos. Ela tentou falar, mas Thorin a impediu:

— Por favor, _ghivashel (tesouro de todos os tesouros),_ não diga nada até eu terminar de lhe mostrar tudo, pois agora é que vem a melhor parte de tudo.

Suas palavras provocaram ainda mais inquietação. Bena tinha dificuldade em acreditar naquilo. O que mais poderia haver e como poderia ser ainda _melhor_ _?_

Thorin fez um sinal, e Dwalin se dirigiu para abrir pessoalmente um segundo conjunto de grandes portas. Quando ele as abriu, a luz inundou a sala.

Bena abriu a boca, seu sorriso aumentou. A porta se abriu para um espaço do lado de fora da montanha. Seria um terraço, um igual ao do rei?

Ela não contou tempo para sair. Seus olhos não encontraram um local estreito como o do rei, mas um local aberto, bem vasto, cheio de dezenas de objetos que pareciam canteiros, exceto que não havia plantas, só terra. Ela só entendeu o que via quando seus olhos localizaram um pequeno galpão com ferramentas de jardinagem, sacos de terra, sementes e regadores.

Bena estava sem palavras. Seu queixo caíra.

Mais uma vez, Thorin não a deixou falar.

— Minha mãe costumava cultivar ervas neste deck, o que é uma coisa muito incomum para um anão. Seu tio me contou que você partilha da paixão dele por jardinagem, e ele também disse que poucas coisas traduzem mais a alma de um hobbit do que trabalhar o solo. Então, meu amor, minha prometida — ele se ajoelhou, ainda com a mão dela entre as suas —, eu lhe ofereço esse jardim como o terceiro presente de noivado. Bilbo me ajudou a obter tudo diretamente do Shire. É meu humilde desejo que você aceite essa oferta, e que todas as ervas e flores que você plantar aqui possam crescer tão fortes quanto é meu amor por você, minha amada Verbena, _amrâlimê_.

Nesse momento Bena não pôde conter as lágrimas e se jogou nos braços de seu noivo.

— Oh, Thorin...!

Eles se beijaram.

Bilbo também teve dificuldades em conter as próprias lágrimas. Um jardim era um poderoso símbolo sagrado para um hobbit: representava não apenas crescimento mas também a profunda conexão com a deusa Yavanna, a esposa de Mahal. Anões eram filhos de Mahal, e hobbits eram filhos de Yavanna. O casamento de Thorin e Bena tinha um significado profundo para as duas raças, e Bilbo sabia disso.

Thorin se pôs de pé e, ainda com Bena em seus braços, declarou, com um sorriso maroto:

— Desconfio que você gostou do meu presente.

— Oh, Thorin, eu amei! Você mandou vir tudo desde o Shire?

— Seu tio ajudou, é claro. Ele só comprou o melhor, e todos os seus favoritos.

— Isso tudo é lindo! Estou tão animada que nem sei o que semear primeiro!

Lobélia exclamou:

— Prima, isso é enorme! Vai precisar de ajuda.

Dís apressou-se em dizer:

— Claro que vai. Já estamos recrutando corajosos anões que queiram experimentar algo diferente e ajudar com o jardim.

Bena virou-se para Thorin, com uma expressão de angústia:

— Oh, meu amor. Desculpe-me. Meu terceiro presente para você ainda não está pronto.

O rei sorriu.

— Não se preocupe, _âzyungâl (amada)_. Seja lá o que tenha escolhido para mim, tenho certeza de que vou apreciar.

— Mas nosso casamento não será adiado por causa disso, não é?

Thorin garantiu:

— Claro que não. E vai ser o casamento mais lindo que Erebor já viu.

A data se aproximava, e Bena se envolveu na preparação e arranjos do evento. Haveria a boda em si, feita por ninguém menos do que Gandalf em pessoa, como velho amigo de Thorin e Bilbo, e também de Bena, é claro. Durante a cerimônia, Bena seria coroada como rainha e ganharia seu nome e títulos em Khuzdul. Após as cerimônias, um banquete formal começaria ao meio-dia para os reis e demais autoridades.

No dia seguinte, Erebor seria palco de um grandioso baile público, e todos estavam convidados a dançar. O baile foi sugestão de Bena, para uma festa no estilo hobbit: comida, bebida, dança e alegria. Secretamente, Bena esperava que Gandalf os brindasse com os seus sempre excelentes fogos de artifício à noite.

Seu vestido de noiva, no tom lavanda e azul, combinava com topázio e outras gemas azuis. Para o banquete de Estado, ela escolhera um vestido amarelo, mais leve. Suas roupas para o baile público eram vermelhas, com alguns poucos rubis e diamantes numa delicada tiara dourada para combinar com a segunda coroa de Thorin.

Ainda que tudo parecesse sob controle e progredindo conforme era esperado, Bena se angustiava por não ver sinal de seu presente chegando. Ela indagou a Bilbo pela milésima vez:

— O que os corvos disseram?

Ele respondeu:

— Eles disseram que está a caminho, mas isso já faz tempo. Provavelmente já está saindo de Mirkwood agora.

— Mal posso esperar!

Lobélia tentou acalmá-la:

— Verbena, seu presente será ótimo. Por que não se angustia com coisas sobre as quais tem real controle, como as decorações do banquete de Estado?

— Mestre Dori disse que está tudo providenciado, e que haverá lindas bandeiras com o símbolo de Thorin em todos os salões. As novas lamparinas serão montadas semana que vem.

Bilbo observou:

— Foi um gesto inteligente ter mais luz para o banquete de casamento. Ficará tão claro que as pessoas vão se esquecer que estão numa montanha.

Lobélia disse:

— Tudo se encaminha para ser um casamento lindíssimo, Bena. Faço questão de contar tudinho para todo o Shire. Sem mencionar seu vestido — é um sonho que se tornou realidade!

Bena garantiu:

— O único sonho que importa para mim é que eu vou me casar com Thorin. Eu desistiria de tudo por ele: festa, dança, joias...

— Você _realmente_ é uma grande romântica, prima.

Uma batida na porta interrompeu a reunião de família. Bilbo foi atender a porta

Era Ori.

— Desculpe interromper, Mestre Baggins, mas o senhor exigiu saber primeiro, e eu acabei de ser informado.

Bilbo indagou:

— O que aconteceu, Ori?

— A caravana que o senhor esperava vai descansar esta noite em Valle. Devem chegar a Erebor amanhã ao meio-dia, mais tardar.

O hobbit sorriu.

— São notícias maravilhosas, Ori. Obrigado por me contar pessoalmente.

Ori fez uma mesura antes de sair, e Bilbo fechou a porta, virando-se para as moças:

— Bena, chegou. A caravana estará amanhã em Erebor.

A moça se animou:

— É ela, titio? A caravana que traz o meu presente?

— Exatamente essa. Agora você pode ficar descansada.

Bena deu um gritinho de excitação, e Lobélia observou, sorrindo:

— Primo Bilbo, eu acredito que descanso é a última coisa que ela fará. Não tenho nem certeza de que ela vai dormir essa noite!


	17. Chapter 17

Lobélia estava cheia de razão, pois Bena estava tão agitada com a chegada do seu presente que mal conseguiu dormir naquela noite. De manhã, a caravana chegou, causando grande comoção em toda montanha.

Bilbo foi buscar o rei e Balin. Quando Thorin chegou ao portão principal, ficou muito surpreso ao ver um total de duas dúzias de carroças abarrotadas de comida.

— O que é isso, meu amor? — ele indagou. — Está preocupada que possa faltar comida no nosso casamento?

Bena mal podia se conter ao responder:

— Meu noivo, estou confiante que a comida para nosso casamento está assegurada em quantidade suficiente. Mas pelo que pude entender, em grandes ocasiões, reis oferecem grandes presentes a seus súditos. Ouvi falar que uma moeda comemorativa está sendo cunhada para a ocasião.

— Aye, isso é verdade.

— E embora eu tenha certeza de que seus súditos vão gostar do dinheiro, também tenho certeza de que vão gostar mais de encher as barrigas. Então pedi a tio Bilbo para me ajudar, e aqui está: comida bastante para dar a cada família meio bezerro, um barril de cerveja e uma arroba de farinha. É um presente por ocasião do casamento de seu rei. Na verdade, meu amor, este é o terceiro presente de noivado para você. O presente deve representar você ou aquilo que preza, e o que vejo em você, Thorin, é um rei para quem nada é mais importante que seu povo, e isso é o que eu acho que traria grande alegria a você, meu noivo, porque você é tão bom para seu povo e eu hmmmmm-

Bena não pôde terminar a frase, porque Thorin de repente tomou-a em seus braços e beijou-a profundamente, enquanto o povo gritava e aplaudia, e Kíli e Fíli trocavam sorrisos de admiração. Bilbo e Balin trocaram olhares.

— A ideia foi sua, Bilbo?

— Juro por Eru que foi tudo ideia de Bena.

— Aye — O velho anão sorriu. — Nossa futura rainha promete muitas surpresas.

Quando os lábios de Thorin deixaram os de Bena, a moça indagou, com um sorriso:

— Então você gostou do meu presente?

Os olhos dele brilhavam quando a fitou.

— Não apenas adorei, mas também suspeito que você seja capaz de me ler bem demais.

— E você não se importa mesmo que eu não tenha lhe dado nada pessoal, como uma espada ou machado?

— É claro que não me importo. Não consigo imaginar você me presenteando com uma arma.

— Eu jamais faria isso. Não quero você indo para a guerra ou declarando guerra. Não vou criar nossos filhos sozinha!

Com uma gargalhada ruidosa, Thorin ergueu-a para o alto e rodopiou o corpo leve da noiva, fazendo a moça soltar um gritinho alto de prazer. Em seguida, os dois se enroscaram num beijo apaixonado, causando aplausos dos curiosos que se aglomeraram perto da caravana.

Balin cochichou para Bilbo:

— Acho que esses dois estão longe. É melhor nós dois organizarmos isso.

Bilbo assentiu.

— De acordo. Sugiro chamar Lady Dís. Não teremos nenhuma ajuda desses dois tão cedo. — Bilbo tinha um sorriso imenso e suspirou. — Pela Senhora Verdejante, não vejo Bena feliz assim desde que era uma garotinha.

— E eu posso jurar que nunca vi Thorin tão feliz em toda sua vida. Os príncipes estão espantados com ele. Os dois dizem nunca terem acreditado que Thorin tinha senso de humor. Sua garotinha trouxe alegria a um rei anão rabugento. Se isso não for uma combinação abençoada pelos Valar, eu não sei o que é.

Pareciam palavras verdadeiras, porque o casamento real não foi menos que mágico. Havia uma coleção virtual de reis e mandatários variados, _khazâd_ ou não, e durante uma semana houve celebrações, banquetes, festas e eventos de todos os tipos.

Tudo começou com a coroação de Bena. A futura rainha de Erebor recebeu o título de _Arzud_ (aquela que brilha), mas o povo a chamava de _Galkhûna_ , que significava Senhora Gentil. A montanha inteira sabia que ela tinha sido a inspiração por trás da generosa doação de comida às famílias ereboreanas. A cerimônia foi praticamente íntima, pois foi presidida por Thorin.

Quando a manhã chegou, a nova rainha casou-se com o Rei Thorin numa cerimônia suntuosa. Fíli, Kíli e Dís usavam suas coroas reais, Bilbo estava com seu melhor traje e Lobélia parecia adorável em seu vestido bordado. Todo tipo de nobreza e realeza reuniu-se para testemunhar as núpcias do rei sob a montanha. E se alguém achava estranho que ele tivesse escolhido uma noiva do Oeste, nem uma única voz mencionou o fato, pois todos sabiam que a jovem era filha do heroico hobbit que participou da retomada de Erebor do malvado dragão Smaug. Aos olhos de todos, Bena era uma dama de linhagem nobre.

Tudo isso pouco importava aos recém-casados, envolvidos que estavam em sua própria felicidade. Foi uma surpresa para muitos ver o rei geralmente mal-humorado tornar-se um anfitrião gentil, e houve quem jurasse que a nova rainha era capaz de fazer milagres. Até mesmo o altivo rei de Mirkwood, Thranduil, falava com elogios e gentilezas sobre a nova Rainha Sob a Montanha.

O povo estava maravilhado. Canções sobre uma nova era em Erebor ecoavam por toda montanha. O baile para os comuns foi um grande sucesso, e Bena proclamou que seu novo povo era muito parecido com o do Shire em termos de comida, bebida, dança e festejos.

A única tristeza em meio a tanta alegria, pensou Bena, era que seu tio deveria voltar em breve para o Shire. Ela nunca tinha imaginado a vida sem seu querido Bilbo, e isso a deixava triste. A caravana que levaria ele e Lobélia para casa chegaria em quinze dias, mas Bena sabia como o tempo passava rápido quando se queria que ele demorasse.

— Tio querido, que farei eu sem você? E quem vai fazer seu chá de maçã para a refeição da noite?

— Não se preocupe com seu velho tio.

— Mas você ficará sozinho em Bag End. Conheço você, tio. Vai ficar perdido nos seus livros e seus mapas. Convide Lobélia para vir tomar chá vez ou outra, por favor.

— Pela Senhora Yavanna, vou sentir tanta falta de você, minha garota. — Bilbo beijou sua testa. — E, por favor, me avise imediatamente sobre qualquer chance de netos!

Bena quis saber:

— Acha que é possível, tio? Será que Thorin e eu poderemos ser pais? Seria um sonho realizado...

— Não vejo por que vocês não possam ter filhos. A Senhora Yavanna não negaria filhos a um casal que se ama tanto.

Nos dias imediatamente após o casamento, Thorin e Bena dedicaram-se a visitar toda a montanha e a ouvir seus súditos. A nova rainha tinha o dever de proteger as famílias e apresentar seus pedidos ao rei. Muitos foram vê-la de pura curiosidade, já que jamais viram um hobbit de perto. Mas Bena logo descobriu que havia outros motivos para a rainha ter tamanho sucesso.

Entre o povo, a escolhida do rei era considerada uma espécie de portadora de boa sorte, então todos corriam para ver a ela e o monarca. Balin atribuía muito dessa crença à comida na mesa de todos.

Os ânimos estavam altos, o tempo estava se firmando, e a vida no geral ia de vento em popa para os recém-casados. Bilbo e Lobélia estavam atarefados com os preparativos para sua partida iminente, então quando o corvo chegou, todos pensaram que eram notícias da caravana.

Não eram.

Bilbo mandou chamar Bena, e a nova rainha foi vê-lo, sem saber das notícias terríveis. Mas ela deduziu que algo horrível tinha acontecido assim que ela viu Bilbo: ele estava pálido e trêmulo. Lobélia não estava com ele.

— O que houve, tio?

— Oh, minha menina, fatos terríveis, terríveis. Recebi um recado do Shire. Uma tragédia se passou.

Bena sentiu como se seu coração tivesse parado. O que poderia ter acontecido? Bilbo nem a deixou perguntar:

— Nosso primo Drogo levou a família para passear de barco num dia de sol. O barco afundou, eles se afogaram.

Bena sentiu o sangue drenando de seu rosto.

— Oh, minha Senhora Verdejante! E eles... todos...?

Bilbo respondeu:

— O pequeno Frodo se salvou. Mas Drogo e Prímula... — Ele abanou a cabeça negativamente.

O rosto de Bena se contraiu de dor quando ela se lembrou da meiguice de Prímula e da alegria de Drogo. Formavam uma família tão feliz. Lágrimas caíram de seus olhos, e Bilbo a abraçou. Ela soluçou.

— Oh, titio...

Ele disse:

— Lobélia precisou ver Óin para tomar ervas calmantes. Gostaria de um pouco também?

Ela fungou e respondeu:

— Não, acho que não será necessário. Oh, minha Yavanna... E sabe como está o pequeno Frodo?

— Fortinbrás disse que ele está com tia Belba. Mas ela é velha demais para cuidar do pequerrucho.

— Pobre criança. O que será dele?

Bilbo disse:

— Eu vou lhe dizer o que será dele. Eu vou ficar com ele.

Os olhos de Bena se arregalaram.

— Tem certeza, tio?

— Bem, eu criei você, não foi? Por que não posso fazer o mesmo por Frodo? Sei que já não sou mais tão jovem, mas acho que posso dar conta de um menino. Além disso, Frodo não é nenhum bebê: ele é apenas uns poucos anos mais velho do que você era quando foi para Bag End.

— Mas ele pode ser trabalhoso. Eu me lembro de suas travessuras com Pippin. E Meri também!

— Aqueles dois pestinhas...! Por isso acho que fará muito bem a ele brincar um pouco com o filho do meu bom amigo Hamfast Gamgee. O menino dele, Samwise, parece bem-ajustado. Fará bem a Frodo.

Bena enxugou as lágrimas e sorriu:

— O senhor fará bem a ele, tio Bilbo. Tenho certeza de que Frodo vai crescer e se tornar um bom homem.

— Bem, eu tive algum treino com você, não foi? E sendo um rapaz, vai me poupar alguns episódios bem constrangedores para explicar as diferenças entre garotos e garotas.

A moça riu-se e comentou:

— Eu me lembro de ser mandada para tia Araminta toda vez que fazia uma pergunta. Achava que você não sabia nada sobre meninas.

Ambos se riram alto, e depois Bena disse:

— Bem. Há um lado bom nisso tudo para você, tio. Não vai precisar voltar para uma casa vazia. Bag End terá uma criança de novo. Tenho certeza de que criar Frodo fará muito bem a você.

— Sim, pode ter razão. Ele é um menino tão doce.

— Mas ele estará de luto. Por favor, lembre-se disso. Pessoas que perderam entes queridos às vezes têm maneiras estranhas de lidar com a tristeza. Oh, que tragédia...!

— Não se preocupe, minha menina. Tudo vai dar certo.

Então, havia um sentimento de urgência quando a caravana chegou. A morte dos pais de Frodo atingiu Bilbo em cheio.

Thorin e toda família real foi até o portão principal dar adeus a Bilbo e Lobélia. Bena pediu, de olhos vermelhos:

— Por favor, escreva-me assim que chegar.

Thorin garantiu:

— Mandarei um corvo em algumas semanas. Dwalin conversou com o chefe da caravana, e ele prometeu fazer o que puder para acelerar a viagem.

Lobélia abraçou Bena.

— Prima, lembre-se do que ensinei: uma rainha é sempre graciosa, amável e encantadora. Mas acho que você vai se dar bem mesmo assim.

As duas se riram da piada, e Bena lembrou:

— Titio estará ocupado demais com Frodo para vir aqui, prima, mas se quiser visitar Erebor, será bem-vinda.

Bilbo recomendou a Bena:

— Ficarei de olho em viajantes de Ered Luin para mandar seus livros.

Lobélia se aproximou do rei e da família real:

— Majestade, espero que não haja ressentimentos. Você também, Kíli.

O rei garantiu, com um sorriso:

— Não há nenhum. É bem-vinda para visitar quando quiser. — Virou-se para Bilbo. — Assim que entregar os papéis do tratado de comércio para seu Thain, sua participação no negócio estará encerrada, meu amigo. Nem tenho palavras para agradecer tudo que fez.

Bilbo fez cara de contrariado:

— Thorin, por que fala comigo como se fôssemos meros amigos? Agora você é da _família_ , Majestade. E se fizer minha garotinha chorar, vai se ver comigo, rei ou não rei! Ela é uma Baggins, lembre-se disso.

Todos sorriram, e Thorin o abraçou de maneira afetuosa.

— Que sua jornada seja segura, Bilbo Baggins. Os portões de Erebor estão sempre abertos para você.

O líder da caravana veio até Thorin e curvou-se, anunciando:

— Majestade, estamos prontos para partir.

— Então ponha-se a caminho, bom homem — urgiu o rei sob a montanha. — Que as bênçãos de Mahal acompanhem todos durante a viagem.

Com lágrimas nos olhos, Bena deu adeus e observou os pôneis e carroças deixarem a Montanha Solitária rumo ao oeste. Seu coração era pequeno e doía ao seguir o grupo com os olhos, sentindo uma solidão que ela sabia a acompanharia pelo resto da vida. A única família que ela conhecera estava partindo, e era muito improvável que ela visse seu tio Bilbo de novo. Muito provavelmente Bena viveria toda sua vida longe de sua gente, com um povo que não era o seu.

Uma lágrima solitária caiu por suas bochechas. Ela não tentou enxugá-la.

A caravana foi se tornando cada vez menor com a distância. Quando ela sumiu por completo, Bena suspirou. Ela se sentia tão só que lhe causava dor física.

Foi quando uma mão tocou seu ombro, e Bena olhou para cima. Seu marido sorria para ela, mas seus olhos eram muito mais eloquentes. Eles falavam de amor, de união e aceitação.

Ela sorriu de volta para ele.

Sua antiga família tinha ido embora, mas ela tinha uma nova família para construir.

 **The End**


End file.
